Science Ninja Avengers
by Arsao Tome
Summary: My rendition of 'Shinji meets the Avengers' by Gunman. This was helped by the same man. Yui's back and now she's pissed.
1. Chapter 1

Come, was all the letter said. Every time he looked at it he got pissed off.

_It's been nearly fifteen years, and now he wants to see me. Can't be for anything good. At least Chief Anderson was able to equip me for this little trip._ Shinji Ikari thought.

The young man was eighteen years old and stood about 6 feet tall with a cruiserweight build. He had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, dressed in a white shirt, jeans and high-tops. He was carrying a back pack and a new watch that he had recently been given. Furthermore, he was contemplating getting back on the train, heading to the airport, and going back to America.

Just then, there was a flash of light as a group of people suddenly appeared on the street.

The first one was a man in a blue bodysuit with a white star on his chest, red and white stripes on his abs, white sleeves coming from half of his biceps, a cowl with an 'A' on the fore head and white wings on the sides. He wore red gloves and boots and carried a circular red and white striped shield with a white star in the middle of a blue circle. He stood about 6 foot 3.

Next to him was a red and gold robot with slits for eyes and mouth and a glowing spot on his chest. Then came a 7 foot tall blond man with blue eyes and a large muscular build, dressed in Norse battle armor and carrying a large mallet in his right hand.

Emerging from behind him was a woman with shoulder length Auburn hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black and yellow bodysuit standing around 5 foot 4.

Next was a man dressed in a red and blue outfit with a black spider symbol on his chest, red and silver sneakers, no sleeves, wrapped gold gloves with red finger coverings, a backpack with a red spider symbol on it, an athletic build, and he stood about 5 foot 11.

Next was a woman with long curly Auburn hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a red cat suit with a red head dress, gloves, boots and cape, and stood 5 foot 7.

Next was an athletic man dressed in all black with a cat mask on his head and golden claws on his finger tips, and stood about 6 foot 1.

Next came a black woman in a black outfit with a long-flowing cape, she had long flowing white hair, blue eyes, and was about 5 foot 11.

Next was an athletic blond woman with blue eyes, she was dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit with a yellow lightning bolt going down the front of it, black opera length gloves, thigh high boots, a red sash around her waist and a black domino mask over her eyes. Her hair was down and looked quickly brushed out, as she stood about 6 foot even.

Next was a muscular black man in an black shirt, tan slacks, a head rag and sunglasses who stood about 6 foot 2.

Next was a woman with shoulder length reddish-Auburn hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a tight black bodysuit, boots, gloves, golden bracelets and belt, who stood about 5 foot 7.

Next was a man with black flared out hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, brown leather jacket with orange stripes on it, blue jeans, black boots and dog tags around his neck. He stood about 6 foot 1. (6 foot 3, counting his hair)

Next was a young woman who was green from head to toe. She had long curly green hair and deep green eyes. She was dressed in a purple and white swimsuit-like bodysuit, white fingerless gloves and boots and stood about 6 foot 6.

The last was a woman dressed in a tiny blue bikini, who was covered from head to toe in black and orange tiger fur. She had long orange hair and green cat-like eyes. She was around 5 foot 10.

"Is everyone alright?" the man in blue asked.

"I think so." the green woman said.

"Yeah." the blond woman said.

"I'm good." the tiger-woman said.

"I'm not!" the man in the red and blue outfit shouted.

"What? Why?" the man in blue asked.

"This.... isn't the costume I was wearing before." he said as he and everyone else stared at the outfit. "I feel like a ninja or something."

The woman in the black bodysuit stared at him, grinning as she leapt at him feet first.

"HEY!" the man shouted, as he suddenly blocked the flying kick.

The woman spun around and threw a series of punches and kicks directly at his body. The man in red, white and blue just stared at her, realizing that her movements were killing blows that the other man had fallen to beforehand. Only now he was blocking her with expert skill.

Within a few seconds, the woman stopped.

"What was that all about? I said I was sorry for teasing you about Bullwinkle!" the man practically shouted.

"I was testing you." the woman said with a Russian accent. "And I don't care about Moose and Squirrel."

"Testing? _Testing_? I thought you were trying to kill me!" he shouted.

"Well, that too. But it confirms my theory: You've become a ninja!"

"Nin... huh?" he asked, confused.

"She's right, kid." the man in the striped leather jacket said with a Canadian accent. "You've fought The Hand ninja's right?'

"Who hasn't?" the blond woman commented.

"Yeah, I have. So?" the spider ninja asked.

"So... you're moves were exactly like their's." The Russian woman said, causing him to gasp when she realized she was right.

"Somehow you've not only gained a new outfit, but you've also gained ninja combat skills." the red, white and blue man said.

"Somehow?" the spider ninja asked.

"This is too weird." the black man in the 'A' shirt said.

"Welcome to our world." the tiger woman said.

"Speaking of which, where are we?" the black cat-man asked.

"I'll find out." said the 'robot'. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes flashed. Within only a few seconds, he was able to tell the group that they were in an alternate universe.

"Alternate universe?" the green woman gasped.

"Yes. In a place called Tokyo-3, in the year 2018." the robot said.

Everyone looked over at him.

"2018?" the blond woman gasped.

"Yep," he said he continued to check and all of the sudden he froze. "Oh my god."

"What is it Tony?" Said the red, white and blue man.

"There are approximately 3.2 billion people on the planet."

"WHAT?" the group shouted in unison.

"But wasn't the world's population over 6 billion?" the spider ninja asked.

"Yes it was." Tony said. "An event called the Second Impact happened, approximately 18 years ago, and killed nearly half of the earth's population." he said as another person made their presence known.

"You more than likely have my father," Shinji spat on the ground, "to thank for that."

The group looked over to see the young man, amazed that there was someone here in this seemingly deserted city, and that he could understand them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to butt in to your conversation." Shinji said.

"No, it's all right." said the blond woman as the group looked at him, "Who are you?"

"My name's Shinji Ikari." he said. "I was born here in Japan, but I was raised in America."

The red, white and blue garbed man walked over to him and Shinji could tell he was the leader.

"We're the Avengers." He said, "Ladies, why don't you go first?"

"Thanks Cap." said the first woman as she walked over to Shinji. "I'm Wasp."

"I am The Scarlet Witch." Said the next one in a Romanian accent.

"I am The Black Widow." said the Russian woman.

"I'm Ms. Marvel." said the blond.

"I'm She-Hulk, cutie." said the green skinned woman with a wink.

"I'm Tigra." said the tiger woman.

"And I am Storm." the dark-skinned woman in the cape said.

"I'm Captain America." said the red, white and blue leader.

"I'm Iron Man." said the 'robot'.

"I am Thor, the Norse god of thunder." said the blond hammer wielder.

"I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider Man." said the spider ninja.

"I am the Black Panther." said the cat man.

"I'm Luke Cage." said the black man.

"Name's Wolverine." said the feral man.

"Nice to meet you." Shinji with a bow. "And as much as I'd like to hear how you got here..." he said as a loud rumbling caught everyone's attention, seconds before a gigantic, dark-green skinned monster appeared behind a nearby mountain, and attacked. "I Think We Need To MOVE!"

In seconds the team scattered as the monster lumbered towards them. He was running alongside both Scarlet Witch and Wolverine as the monster was quickly upon them.

"Oh crap!" Shinji said as they were running, before leaping into the air and hitting the watch on his wrist. "TRANSMUTE!" He shouted, suddenly transforming in a blinding flash into a white bodysuit with gold trim, a black scalloped cape with a white lining and silver tips and a white helmet with a blue visor and trim. He had black gloves and boots, on his belt was a buckle with a Falcon symbol on it, its wings spread out.

The group looked up to see him. Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, stunned by his sudden transformation, froze in mid-step as the monster advanced upon her. Shinji turned around in mid-air and saw that she was about to get stepped on.

"MS. SCARLET!" he shouted as he dove towards her, scooping her up and took off as the large foot came, smashing an area the size of a baseball diamond.

"Did you see that?" an amazed Spider Man said.

"Incredible!" Ms Marvel said.

_Mmm! Birdy looks good enough to eat._ Tigra thought as Shinji landed with the Scarlet Witch in his arms.

"Are you alright, Ms Scarlet?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. "Thank you."

The Angel screeched as it loomed over the small assemblance of heroes.

Suddenly, before it could attack, a quartet of missiles slammed into it, knocking it onto its back.

"What?" Luke Cage gasped.

"Who?" Storm gasped.

"Where?" Black Panther gasped.

The Avengers looked up to see a large white mechanical falcon with silver-edged wings buzz the city, circle around, and then land in the middle of the street.

"What is that thing?" Wasp asked.

"And can I get one for Christmas?" Spider Man asked.

The large white falcon, which to some of them looked like the Falcon zord from the Power Rangers movie, opened up its chest, revealing a black chair.

"This is Silver Wing, my personal mecha." Shinji explained.

"I'd love to look at the specs." Iron Man said.

"Defeat giant monster now, look at specs later." Shinji said as he jumped into the black chair. The hatch closed as the chair moved up into the head of the falcon. "Silver Wing, Take Off!"

The large mecha took to the air as the Third Angel rose up and screeched.

Shinji brought Silver Wing around and fired another barrage of missiles from the edges of the wings that slammed into the Angel's face.

However, Shinji wasn't the only getting in on the action.

A dark-purple haired woman in a black dress and sunglasses driving a blue Renault was barreling down the street searching for someone when the military aircraft arrived and started shooting at the Angel. However, it shrugged off their missiles, one of them blowing out a chunk of an apartment building and dropping it onto the street. The second it did, the woman crashed into it. Wolverine was on the scene in an instant, three foot-long razor-sharp metal claws shooting out of his right hand, from between his knuckles, and literally slicing the drivers side door open. The woman was slumped against the steering wheel, a stream of blood going down the side of her face. As carefully as he could, Wolverine scooped the woman up in his arms and lifted her out of the car.

While Wolverine was tending to the woman, a certain military-obsessed camera-wielding otaku was trying to get some footage of the military fighting the monster. This left him vulnerable to a VTOL that was knocked into another building, spraying debris in his direction.

"Watch Out!" Ms Marvel shouted as she flew in and punched through the debris, turning it to dust as a stunned Kensuke Aida aimed his camera at the shapely blond woman.

"Oh WOW! THIS IS BETTER THAN ANY MILITARY PLANE!!" Kensuke shouted.

Down the block, a Japanese girl with long brown hair was running around trying to find her military obsessed friend, when she looked up to see a large piece of concrete stone hurtling towards her.

"LOOK OUT!" Captain America shouted as he hurled his shield at the large stone, striking it with incredible force and knocking it away from the young woman. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked the girl as he ran up to her.

"Uh... yes. I am." Hikari Horaki blushed at the blue-garbed Avenger.

Just then, a taller young man with black hair in a black jacket rushed up to the group, also not seeing the large dislodged chunk of the building falling towards him.

"Hikari? Kensuke? Where are... You?!!!" Toji gasped as he saw the large chunk of stone descending towards him.

Fortunately, it never reached him as a green-skinned amazon appeared out of nowhere, pushing him aside, and catching the large stone.

"Hey, what was that.... FOR?!!!!" he gasped as he saw the amazingly attractive female hefting the multi-ton stone over her head, which was causing her large chest to stick out.

Meanwhile, Shinji turned his mecha around and came in for another pass as the Angel swatted away the last of its military antagonists, Silver Wing's large mechanical wings folded in and fired a new barrage of much larger missiles from its wingtips. The Angel screamed as it fired its CrossFlare at the missile, destroying half of them, while the other half penetrated its AT-Field and slammed into the red core in the center of its chest.

The Angel shrieked as its core disintegrated, causing the now powerless body to fall to the ground. Hard.

Silver Wing landed on the street and ejected a costume-clad body from it's chest.

"Is everyone alright?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah, we're good, Falcon." Wasp said as the rest of the Avengers arrived at the large mecha.

"But what was that thing?" Luke Cage asked, pointing to the defeated Angel.

"It's a long story." Falcon said. "And one that I'd rather discuss... away from prying eyes." he said as he looked over at Kensuke, who was now video-taping Tigra and Black Widow.

However, Black Widow growled at the otaku, and aimed her bracelet at the boy. A sharp hiss, a puff of air, and the camera's lenses were pierced by razor-sharp needles.

"MY CAMERA!!!!" Kensuke cried.

"No photographs!" Black Widow hissed.

"Time to go Avengers." Captain America ordered.

"RIGHT!" the group shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji lead the group to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city.

Silver Wing was in the middle of the warehouse, having gotten in via a motorized skylight-roof, surrounded by 14 Avengers, one white-clad pilot, and an unconscious purple-haired woman being carried by a certain mutant brawler.

"Nice place you got here." Spider Man said.

"Glad you like it. Want to check out the basement?" Shinji asked as he pressed a black button on his watch.

The floor suddenly roared to life, shuttering and causing the entire group and the mecha to lower into the ground. Within less than a minute, the lift was completely submerged and a new panel had replaced it. The lights in the large underground hanger turned on, dazzling the Avengers when they saw the myriad of high-tech gadgets, machines, computers, and tools lying around.

"Whoa!" Spider Man gasped.

"If you like the hanger, wait till you see the living room." Shinji said, leading the group out of the hanger through an adjacent door, into what looked like an ultra-modern, Japanese-styled living room with a few choice chairs and couches, some around a large television.

"Dang, man! Who else lives here besides you?" Luke Cage asked.

"Right now, no one." Shinji said, changing out of his Falcon uniform and back into his regular clothing. "This is our field headquarters."

"Our?" Black Panther asked.

"I was supposed to be meeting the rest of my team here. But I thought they'd be here by now." Shinji explained as he went behind the bar and grabbed the first aid kit. "Here you go." he said, handing the kit to Wolverine, who had gently placed the purple-haired woman on one of the couches.

"Alright, Shinji. I think we need to know what's going on here." Captain America said. "After all, we may not be from here, but we deserve to know what we've gotten ourselves in to."

Shinji sighed as he took one of the chairs and sat down in front of the Avengers.

"It all began 18 years ago, when a creature called an Angel was discovered in Antarctica by a science expedition. They accidentally woke it up, triggering a massive explosion that vaporized most of the Antarctic, flooding the world and killing billions in a matter of weeks. The event was called Second Impact. I was born in that terrible year. When I was four years old, my mother, Yui Ikari, preformed an experiment for a top secret agency called Gehrin, where she died. A few days after that, I was sent away by my father to live with a teacher. But about a year after that, we were involved in a car accident that claimed his life. I spent three weeks in the hospital before a man named Keith Anderson came to take me to live with him. As it turned out, Anderson was an old friend of my mothers, as well as a scientist like her. He took care of me, but also gave me a purpose."

"Purpose?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Anderson was part of a special science division created in secret to defeat the Angels when they returned." Shinji explained. "But what's more, he was responsible for the creation of a special team of science ninjas."

"Of which you were a part." She-Hulk deduced.

"Of which I was _the first_." Shinji corrected. "Eventually Anderson became chief of the agency and took on additional unique individuals in order to become an effective special mission force. A team that he called Gatchaman."

"Gatchaman?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Could be worse. He could have called them ABC." Spider Man said.

"ABC?" Black Widow asked.

"The Amazing Bird Crimefighters." Spider Man said, causing the group to groan.

"Because I was his first pupil, Chief Anderson sent me here to Tokyo-3 in order to stay off the Angel attacks until the rest of the team was ready. Though... they should have arrived by now." Shinji said.

Suddenly, the large television started to beep.

"Incoming message." Shinji said as he stepped up to the television and turned it on.

The screen came alive, and a middle aged man in a red coat with a mustache, goatee and glasses appeared.

"Chief Anderson!" Shinji said, standing up straight and giving him a mild salute.

"Hello, Shinji. I'm glad to see you're alright, and that the modifications I made to Silver Wing were right on the money." the man said.

"You were monitoring my battle, weren't you?" Shinji asked.

"The signal was relayed through Silver Wing's on-board cameras." he explained. "I'm calling you now because some complications have arisen."

"What complications?"

"The special team I've been training to assist you has met with some... set backs."

"You mean.... them?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. Them."

"Them Who?" Spider Man asked.

Chief Anderson looked over at the costumed men and women, noticing them for the first time.

"Who are you? Identify yourselves!" he demanded.

"We're the Avengers, sir." Captain America introduced. "I'm Captain America, and our story is a rather long one."

"Shinji brought us to his base after his battle against the... Angel." Ms Marvel said. "Though I can't believe you call that monster an Angel."

"It wasn't a title of our choosing, but.... I think I'd better hear your story."

"It started in our dimension." Black Panther said. "We were fighting a demented genius named Dr Doom and his army of robots. We had defeated them and Doom himself. But right as we were about to arrest him, he triggered the failsafe on his defeated robots. But instead of killing us, the explosion somehow shifted us into an alternate dimension. We arrived in the center of Tokyo-3 where we met Shinji, right before that Angel creature attacked us."

"Which still doesn't explain how my costume changed." Spider Man said.

"I think that might have been my doing." Scarlet Witch said.

"You?" the web-slinger asked.

"When the explosion happened, I reacted on reflex. My attempt was to stop it, change the energy into something harmless. But instead, it seems I changed your outfit." she explained.

"And his skills as well." Black Widow said.

"I am sorry." she said solemnly.

"Don't be. At least I know how to fight now." he said optimistically.

"At any rate, after we were teleported here, we encountered Shinji and the Angel, and got involved in the battle, mostly saving civilians from becoming collateral damage." Captain America said.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" Chief Anderson said.

The Avengers introduced themselves. But after that, Chief Anderson noticed the unconscious woman lying on the couch.

"Is that who I think it is?" he asked.

"The woman? Yes. She's the one who was supposed to come pick me up from the train station." Shinji explained, holding up the picture of herself she had sent him. "Misato Katsuragi."

"NERV's Director of Operations." Chief Anderson said.

"My father's organization." Shinji said.

"Yes. Shinji... there's something else you should know."

"What?"

"It's about the Angels, NERV, and your father."

"You mean.... you were able to confirm it?"

"Yes. Junpei and his friends were able to hack NERV's firewalls, and acquired video access to the levels below NERV's main facility." Chief Anderson said, bringing up the videos on smaller screens all around himself.

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

The first screen showed a large white-skinned creature crucified to a giant red cross, it's lower body draining what could only be described as an orange-blood like substance. The second screen showed a large room with hundreds of giant skeletons lying on the ground. The third screen showed a large fishtank-like container with dozens and dozens of similar-looking nude female bodies. And the fourth screen showed a meeting taking place between six men seated around a small rectangular table.

Before anyone could saw anything, Shinji explained.

"The large white creature on the cross is Lilith, the second Angel, and the reason the Angels are coming to Tokyo-3. The hundreds of giant skeletons are the failed Evangelion experiments. The tank of women are clones of a specific person. And those men seated around the table... are SEELE!"

"SEELE?"

"A secret society that was rumored to be responsible for all of this."

"Our intelligence reports were unsubstantiated before. But this is physical proof of NERV's corrupt and unethical operations." Chief Anderson said. "No telling how far this really goes."

"It's proof that NERV is keeping an Angel in their basement. Proof that the Evangelions aren't just robots, but actually living creatures cloned from Lilith. Proof of illegal human cloning. And now we have faces behind this secret society."

"We recorded something else." Chief Anderson said, as the fourth screen came up.

On the screen, the images of the five other men vanished. The single man left in the room stood up and turned around to leave. It was then that the Avengers got a good look at the man in question. He was grim-looking, with brown hair, a beard, red-tinted glasses, white gloves, and a black jacket.

"Avengers... meet my father. Gendo Ikari!" Shinji explained.

Just to look at him, the Avengers took an instant dislike to the man.

"This is all the proof we need to launch an investigation against NERV." Chief Anderson said.

"And what do you want me to do?" Shinji asked.

"Disrupt Gendo's plans as best you can." Chief Anderson said. "Silver Wing is capable of fighting and defeating the Angels, which is NERV's official purpose. He obviously needs the Evangelions to do that, and he needs pilots for them. Which is no doubt what he called you for."

"Right." Shinji said. "So all I have to do is not go to NERV and become part of my fathers sick and twisted plot. Whatever it is."

"But we don't know what kind of plot he has in mind." Captain America said. "I don't think it's to save the world."

"Could he be trying to run it?" Black Widow asked.

"Like Magneto, Dr Doom, and dozens of other megalomaniacal nutjobs back in our world." Spider Man said. "Not much of a stretch to think this Gendo guy would be trying something as cliché as that."

"We'll keep trying to figure out what he's up to, Shinji. Until then, good luck." Chief Anderson said as the video-screen turned off.

Shinji turned back to the Avengers.

"Well... it seems as if I've got my work cut out for me."

"You mean us, don't you, son?" Captain America asked.

"Us? You mean..."

"Why else would a legion of heroes be transported to this realm, if not to aid the destruction of this mad plot?" Thor asked.

"You want to help me?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. We do." Captain America said as the others nodded in agreement.

Shinji smiled. "Well then, I guess I should welcome you to the International Science Organization! Or ISO as we call it."

"Actually, it might be a good idea if you joined us." Ms Marvel corrected.

"She's right. Since we're not from this universe, having you as a member of our team might give you a better chance to get inside NERV to find out what Gendo's plotting." Black Widow said.

"You mean... while Falcon fights alongside The Avengers, Shinji Ikari can get in and spy on NERV? Something like that?" Shinji asked.

"Something like that." Iron Man stated.

"Well then.... thanks." Shinji said, shaking Captain America's hand.

"Welcome to the Avengers, Falcon!" the star-spangled avenger said with a smile.

"Hey! This lady is waking up!" Wolverine shouted to the group as Misato Katsuragi began to stir.

So? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**  
**Deep within the underground fortress of NERV, things weren't going as well as they should have. Commander Gendo Ikari, dressed in a black jacket with white gloves, a brown beard with red tinted glasses, was absolutely livid that the Third Angel had been destroyed, but not by his EVA.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT THING?" He roared as a bleached blond woman was looking on. "AKAGI! I NEED ANSWERS, NOW!" he shouted at the woman.

Said woman was dressed in a black bathing suit, slippers and a white lab coat. Her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know, sir. Yet." she said. "I'm trying to get all the video I can of the battle right now."

However, that did not calm Gendo's mood.

"Alright, then where is Katsuragi?" he growled.

"We don't know where she is, sir. She hasn't checked in." Ritsuko said.

Gendo growled. "Find Her And The Third Child! And I Want The Info On Whatever Destroyed The Angel, On My Desk First Thing In The Morning! IS THAT CLEAR?!!!" he shouted.

"YES SIR!" Everyone on the bridge said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, deep within another secret base, Misato Katsuragi started to awaken.

"Ungh," she moaned. '_Where am I? Last thing I remember was running my car in…to… a building. I still had 30 payments left on it! And worse, I loose the bosses son!  
_  
Just then she heard a voice.

"Thank god you were belted up." The voice said. It was gruff and rugged, but with a cool and relaxed tone that set her at ease for the moment. She opened her eyes to see a man with black flared out hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black boots and dog tags around his neck. He stood about 6 foot 1. (6 foot 3, counting his hair) "You okay?" He asked in Japanese.

"You saved my life?" She asked, getting a nod from the man. Misato took in the man. Caucasian, from the voice probably Canadian, athletic and ripped. He looked older than herself, if by only ten years or so, but his manner and the way he carried himself, made him seem older than that. '_Got kinda a bad-boy vide to him_.' she thought to herself.

Just then the person she was looking for walked into her vision. He was a handsome young man with long black hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Ms Katsuragi?" the young man asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." he said.

She mentally gasped. '_This is the commander's son? My god, he's gorgeous! I was expecting a wimpy little boy, not this eighteen year old hunk among men._' She thought.

He said something but she didn't hear him.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I asked if you were alright, Ms. Katsuragi?" He repeated.

"It's Captain, actually. Or just Misato. And yeah I'm fine. Just feel like an Angel stepped on my head." she answered, touching the bandage on her head.

"That's no surprise." said a red and gold robot. "You have a mild concussion, from the accident."

"Who are you?" she gasped as she stared at the robot.

"Meet my friends and teammates: The Avengers." Shinji introduced.

The assembled group introduced themselves to Misato. After which, she turned and asked...

"So what's your story Shinji?"

"Let me guess: you were expecting a fourteen year old boy, not an eighteen year old man." he asked, and she nodded. "Well I don't know what Gendo's been telling you, but he left me when I was four years old." he said, causing her to gasp.

Shinji then went through his story as to what happened to him, everything except him being Falcon, his mecha Silver Wing, and the ISO Gatchaman project.

"You should rest a while, Captain Katsuragi. Dinner will be ready soon." he said and then headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

"By the way," she said. "Where are we?"

"An ISO special base, about 100 miles below sea level." Shinji said.

At hearing this, the entire crew was suddenly shocked. None more so than Storm, who instantly realized the depths of their situation.

"Uh-oh!" Spidey gasped as Wasp and Black Panther immediately tried to calm down Storm, who looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Just relax, sweetie, nothings going to hurt you." Wasp said to the weather goddess.

Curious about what was going on, Shinji went over to them.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My wife has Claustrophobia." Black Panther said.

A guilty look spreading across Shinji's face accompanied the young man as he went over and hugged the African woman tightly. "I'm sorry, Ms Storm. I didn't know."

Her panic subsiding for the moment, she looked up at Shinji and smiled. "It's alright Shinji. You didn't know." she said.

"But I should have. You're my teammate. I always look out for the people who watch my back." he explained to her, pulling back from her.

"It is something, I should have mentioned, had I know about the intricacies of your base." she said.

Black Panther came over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I will console my wife, Shinji. But we thank you for your concern." he said.

Shinji bowed to the royal avenger and then went to prepare dinner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, a secret meeting was taking place.

"You're not blaming me for this set-back, are you?" Gendo asked.

(_Who else is there to blame, Ikari?_) Keel Lorenz asked.

(_The Eva's were supposed to fight and destroy the Angel, not this mysterious metal bird!_) Seele 2 said.

"And that is my fault, how?" Gendo asked. "I have no control over something that I didn't know even existed. But need I remind you, that this metal bird destroying the Angel has not cost us anything, neither in weapons, ammunition, repairs, or even a cover story to keep the public ignorant. I have my people investigating the matter as we speak."

(_It isn't the cost we're concerned about, Ikari_.) Seele 3 said.

(_NERV's purpose is to defeat the Angels so that they do not interfere with our plans._) Seele 5 said.

(_This mysterious metal bird's ability to destroy the Angels is unexpected_.) Seele 4 said.

(_Which means they could become a potential threat to our scenario_.) Keel said.

Gendo grimaced. _If it's not cost, it's interference they're worried about_. He thought. _Anything to complain about. Bunch of grumpy old men._ "I assure you, once we find out where this metal bird has come from, and who is controlling it, we will either destroy them, or have their technology for our own."

(_See that you do, Ikari. We will not tolerate failure_.) Keel said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dinner itself was a feast in of itself, what with sixteen people to feed and all. It was during dinner that several different questions were asked.

"Okay, I'm still confused. How can we be in a high-tech and luxurious base 100 miles beneath sea level?" Misato asked as the group sat around a large dining/conference table.

"It's a special underground housing project created by ISO." Shinji explained.

"Housing project?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"When Second Impact happened, all of the coastal cities in every country were wiped out. ISO had this idea for years to create a series of underground living facilities that would be... waterproof." he said, bending the truth a little.

"But how is it possible for any facility to survive comfortably inside the mantle of the Earth?" Black Panther asked.

"He's right." Spider Man said. "The Earth's crust, which is just rock, is about 30 miles thick. Past that is the Mantle, which is a lot like molten magma. The heat and the pressure would be intense."

"It's because of the Unobtanium shell that surrounds us." Shinji said.

"Unobtanium?" Black Widow asked.

"Well, that's its nick name." Shinji said. "Its real name has 37-syllables. It's basically a combination of synthetic diamonds inside a tungsten-titanium matrix at super-cool temperatures. The heat and the pressure not only reinforce the strength of the shell, but also converts the heat into energy, which powers this base."

"That's incredible." Iron Man said. "An unlimited source of power."

"Sounds like a movie plot device." Tigra said.

"Wonder if you could make a vehicle out of it?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Or armor?" Iron Man wondered.

"And while this is all fascinating, we really need to get to NERV as soon as possible." Misato said.

"Oh, we will, but not in the manner you suggest." Shinji said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"There's something going on in NERV. Something that my father is planning." he replied.

"Planning? NERV's goal is to save the world from the Angels." Misato stated.

"How?" Captain America asked.

"By preventing Third Impact." Misato answered.

"But do you know how?" Shinji asked.

"What?"

"Do you know how the Angels are planning to cause a Third Impact?"

Misato opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"You either don't know, or never bothered to ask." Black Widow said to her.

"Why do you fight them, Captain Katsuragi?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Second Impact was the result of the Angel Adam exploding in the Antarctic, where my father was leading an expedition. I was the only survivor. When I got older and found out the truth, I decided to get revenge on the Angels because of that. I joined NERV because I thought it was the best chance to avenge my father." Misato explained.

"Avenge, huh?" Wolverine asked. "Sounds like you're on the wrong team."

"Especially if what we've found out is the truth." She-Hulk said.

"Found out? What truth?" Misato asked.

The group looked at each other before turning to Shinji.

"Captain Katsuragi... I think there's something you should see." Shinji said as he rose up from his chair.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Two Hours Later)

"So... how's she doing?" Tigra asked.

"Still in a state of shock." Wasp said, emerging from the bedroom.

"I guess she would be, after finding out that the organization she put so much faith in was actually doing all this underhanded dirty-dealing." Luke Cage said.

"Angels in the basement, the Eva's not being actual robots, human cloning, a secret society running things, and Gendo actually having his own agenda..." She-Hulk said.

"Though that shouldn't have surprised her." Black Widow said.

"And how's Storm doing?" Ms Marvel asked.

"She's adjusting. She's still wearing that new VR helmet that Shinji gave her last night." Scarlet Witch said.

"But how did he know it would work?" Tigra asked.

"Claustrophobia, like all phobia's, is a state of mind. What you see and hear the mind interprets." Captain America said, appearing in the hallway. "The helmet makes Storm think she's flying over a canyon, over the plains of Africa, the rainforests of the Amazon, basically any wide open space that she can imagine."

"Didn't Tony come up with a device like that once?" She-Hulk asked.

"He designed it to keep your cousin calm and under control." Cap said.

"Guess Shinji knew what he was doing." Scarlet Witch said.

"Speaking of whom, where is that boy?" She-Hulk asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Living Room, main monitor)

"So, you want me to go ahead to NERV and figure out what's going on?" Shinji asked.

(_Yes, Shinji. But be careful_.) Chief Anderson said.

"I will, sir. What's the inside of the base look like?" he asked.

Anderson sent the schematics that Junpei had downloaded from NERV's computer systems.

"Hmm. I'll get the others."

Within a few minutes, Shinji had assembled Captain America, Black Widow and Iron Man in the main room, all of them looking at the schematics.

"Well? What do you think?" Shinji asked.

"I see several weaknesses in their defenses." Black Widow said. "Rather obvious one's at that."

"The base itself was obviously designed to withstand attacks from exterior and large-scale assaults." Iron Man said. "Such as the Angels, apparently."

"Which leaves it vulnerable to more... human-sized opponents." Captain America said.

"Which is what I'm suggesting." Shinji said. "The Chief wants us, or rather me, to infiltrate NERV and collect any additional information about NERV's activities.

"Natasha?" Captain America said, turning to the Black Widow.

"I'll assemble the necessary people." the redhead said before turning to walk away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Black Widow's choices for this covert operation consisted of Shinji, Captain America, Luke Cage, Wolverine, Black Panther, Ms Marvel, and herself.

Wasp and the others were left at the ISO base to monitor them. That's to Junpei's info, Iron Man was able to glitch the system, for 30 seconds, allowing the infiltration team to sneak into one of NERV's emergency entrances without being detected.

"Alright, we're in." Captain America said to the team. "You all know your assignments?"

The group nodded.

"Then good hunting!" the star-spangled avenger said, before the team split off into their different directions.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How long has it been?" Scarlet Witch asked as she paced nervously back and forth in front of the large monitor.

"About 93 seconds since the last time you asked me." Iron Man, continuing to monitor the team. "They've only been in for ten minutes, Wanda. Be patient."

"Patient? Our friends are in an enemy complex. If they're discovered..."

"Highly unlikely. According to the information Chief Anderson gave Shinji, there's a skeleton crew on at night, which should minimize the chances of their getting caught. However, the base is rather large, and built like a maze, so we shouldn't expect them to be in and out like lightning."

"I still don't like it."

"I know. But Natasha specifically selected them for this job, and she's good at this, so we just have to be patient."

Meanwhile, Storm was wandering the hallways of the base and came upon Misato's room. She knocked twice before she heard a voice.

"Come in?" Misato asked.

Storm entered the room and found Misato lying on a bed on the other side of the room.

"Ms Katsuragi? Are you alright?" Storm asked.

"Oh yeah, peachy! I just found out that the organization I put all my faith in, was actually two-faced and doing all these behind-the-scenes things that I couldn't imagine. I mean.... I guess I should have figured something, but... I was too wrapped up in my own vendetta."

"Personal vendetta's often have a way of costing you more than you expect to gain." Storm said, crossing the room to sit on the side of the bed. "I myself have fallen prey to personal vendetta's."

"What do you mean?" Misato asked, rolling over to face the African woman.

"I had a godson in my world, named Mjnari. Like myself a mutant, but possessing the power to run at the speed of sound. When he was possessed by a ghost-like tyrant named The Shadow King, I swore that I would free him no matter the cost. Unfortunately, that cost came when his mother, Anij, sacrificed her life to save mine, in order to prevent Shadow King from possessing me as well. Anij was like a sister to me, and I have never forgotten her sacrifice, on my behalf and that of Mjnari. So please know that I understand, in some fashion, what you are going through." Storm said.

Misato looked over and smiled at the woman.

"Thanks, Storm."

"Ororo, please."

Outside in the computer monitoring room, Wanda was getting more anxious by the second. So much so that Iron Man had to call in Wasp and She-Hulk to help calm her down.

"I said I'm fine!" Wanda snapped. "I'm just worried about our friends!"

"You worry too much. You're like a mother hen." Wasp said.

"Did you forget, I was a mother once!" she said.

"Calm down, Wanda!" She-Hulk said. "Remember what happened the last time you lost control?"

"No I don't!" she snapped. "What are you talking... Ah...Ahhh.....ACHOO!!!!" she shouted as she suddenly sneezed.

However, the second she did, her powers snapped and blasted a hole time and space. The vortex shuddered for a few seconds, before hurling three bodies into the living room, and then closing.

"What the..." Iron Man gasped.

"Who in..." She-Hulk gasped.

"Where did..." Wasp gasped.

"Ohhhh....." the trio groaned.

Iron Man, Wasp, She-Hulk and Scarlet Witch just stared at the trio as the other Avengers arrived.

"What's going on?" Spider Man asked.

"Long story short.... Wanda opened up a portal to... somewhere and pulled these three here." Wasp said.

"And guess who they are." She-Hulk said.

The largest of the group was a man with short dark hair and a rather athletic body. He stood about 6 foot 6, (6 foot 10 when fully armored) and was dressed in a red and yellow costume with a red X on the belt buckle.

The second individual was a blue-furred creature with a muscular build, dressed in a black vest that showed off his arms and chest, and pants that were without shoes or boots. His thick blue fur covered him from head-to-toe, and his nails were longer than normal. He stood about 5 foot 8. (6 foot 1 if he didn't slouch over)

These two individuals were known as Colossus and Beast, respectively. Key members of the mutant superhero team known as The X-Men. And what's more... they were friends of the Avengers.

However, the third figure, a beautiful woman with long red hair, was a mystery to them.

As she came around, Spider Man immediately went over to her.

"Are you alright?" the web-slinger asked.

"P-Peter?" the red-haired woman asked when her vision cleared up.

"MJ?" Spider Man gasped as he suddenly realized who she was.

Spider Man helped the woman up and embraced her tightly. The woman did the same.

"Uh... do you two know each other?" Wasp asked.

The pair pulled apart and got a good look at each other, instantly realizing that something was different.

MJ had seen Peter's original costume, and had helped to mend it several times, and knew that this was different.

But Peter's expression was one of confusion when he saw the outfit she had on.

The redheaded woman was now dressed in a form-fitting red pair of pants and sleeveless shirt with a yellow spider symbol on her well-endowed chest, red and silver sneakers, a backpack with a black spider symbol on it, wrapped gloves with spiked claws on the palms, and face mask with white lenses. She had long bright red hair that came down to the small of her back, and stood about 5 foot 10.

"What happened? Where am I? And What Am I Wearing?" she gasped as her costume.

"Something that's gonna get a lot of attention." Iron Man said as his armors camera's took a picture.

"She looks like a female version of you, Spider Man." Storm said.

"You mean she's a ninja?" Spider Man gasped.

"I'm a what?" the redhead gasped.

"You perhaps have the Scarlet Witch to thank for that, my dear." Beast said. "And no doubt we have the same to thank for our current reassignment of addresses."

"Yeah, he's the Beast, alright." She-Hulk said with a smirk.

"Peter, what's going on here?" MJ whispered to the web-slinger.

"It's a long story... Spider Woman." Peter whispered back to his wife.

"Start talking, honey!" she whispered back as the two X-Men got reacquainted with their old teammates.

"Hey! Something's Happening In NERV!!!" Scarlet Witch shouted, pointing to the screen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

37 minutes in, deep inside NERV, the split-up Avengers team had completed their assignments and were heading back to the rendevous point, when the alarms suddenly went off.  
"What the hell?" Luke Cage shouted.

"Knew this plan was going too smooth! Come on!" Wolverine shouted.

On the other side of the base, Shinji Ikari was bolting from Gendo's office, the secured file in his hands. However, Section 2 agents were stationed close to the office and were on him quicker.

"DAMN IT!" Shinji groaned as he suddenly found himself surrounded on two sides by four agents. "Oh to hell with this. TRANSMUTE!" he shouted, the watch on his arm initiating the transformation function, turning him into Falcon.

The agents instantly fired on him, but his costume's bulletproof lining protected him as he threw a pair of falcon-shaped kunai at their guns, knocking them out of their hands as he flew into the two guards, punching and kicking them down quickly. The other guards gave chase, corning the costumed intruder at a dead-end. However, when they rounded the corner, they found their quarry missing.

"What the... where is he? He went this way, didn't he?" one of the guards asked.

"I sure did." a voice from the ceiling said.

The guards looked up as Falcon dropped from the ceiling, striking both of them with practiced moves, knocking them cold.

Falcon stood up and dashed down the hallway, eventually making it to the hallway where the team had gotten in. However, he found Gendo Ikari waiting for him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gendo shouted. "Hand me the file, now!" he said, pulling a gun from his jacket.

"Never!" Falcon declared.

Gendo leveled the gun at the unintimidated science ninja. Just then, a red and white circular shield flew through the air and knocked the gun out of Gendo's hand. The grim commander turned to the right to see three figures standing in the hallway, one of them, a man in a red, white and blue costume, reaching up to catch the large circular object.

"Power Man! Fastball Special!" Wolverine said as the dark-skinned man nodded.

Luke grabbed Wolverine by his shirt and pants, easily lifting him up into the pair and then hurling him towards the grim commander. His claws retracted, Wolverine's fist collided with Gendo's face and knocked the man cold.

"You alright kid?" Wolverine asked as he stood up to face the avian avenger.

Falcon nodded.

Within seconds, the rest of the Avengers showed up and were quickly out of the base.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(ISO UNDERGROUND HQ)

(_And they didn't know it was you?_) Chief Anderson asked Shinji.

"No, sir. Iron Man made sure that the lights in those sectors were dimmed or off. Even when I transformed." Shinji said.

(_Good. We've received the information you got from NERV. The computer disk in the file will take a while to decode. Until we do, you know your orders_.) Anderson said.

"Yes, sir." Shinji said. "Also... have you considered my request?"

(_Yes. You may proceed as you wish_.)

While Shinji walked out of the room, the other Avengers were talking to their new X-Men allies.

"And you were able to install the hacker-system into their computers?" Black Widow asked Black Panther.

"Yes. It was simple enough that they will not suspect they are being bugged." the royal avenger said.

"You mean you were in New York when you were just... teleported here?" Ms Marvel asked the newly arrived X-Men.

"Yes. Pioter and I were just walking down Main Street, when this mysterious vortex just picked us up and, then next thing we knew, we were in this rather impressive complex, 100 miles beneath the surface of the Earth." Beast said.

"Is Ororo alright?" Colossus asked, obviously aware of her claustrophobia.

"She's adjusting as best she can." Wasp said. "But I'm more concerned with that other woman who came with you. This.. Spider Woman?"

"If Spider Man vouches for her, then that's good enough for me." Captain America said. "For now."

"Agreed." Wasp said.

Meanwhile, Shinji had arrived at his destination.

Knocking and stepping into Misato's room, Shinji saw the purple-haired woman turn over to greet him.

"Ms Katsuragi?" Shinji asked.

"Misato." she gently corrected him.

"Misato." he corrected himself. "I have a proposition for you."

"If it's 'Can I have sex with you until you can't walk right?', then the answer is Yes." she said with a smile.

Shinji laughed a little. "I was actually thinking about offering you a job."

"A job?" she asked.

"You want to destroy the Angels, right?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Then join us. Join the ISO as one of our special agents, and we'll give you the means to fight the Angels on your terms." Misato didn't have to think twice about that.

"I'm in." Misato said.

TBC  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
OMAKE!

Misato wakes up. At first she thinks she dreaming.

"Where am I?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Logan... pop your claws!" Spider Man whispered.

"Huh?" Wolverine asked.

"Just do it." he said. "Marvel Girl, fly around a bit."

"'Marvel Girl'?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Trust me." Spider Man said.

"Am I... dreaming?" Misato asked as she looked around the room.

"Well... there's a woman who looks like a tiger, and you've got another woman who's all green. A guy dressed up like a Viking, a blond woman flying around, and a guy with metal claws on his hands and you wonder if you're dreaming." Spider Man said.

"Riiiight." Misato said with a laugh.

"I will now preform the Vulcan Neck Pinch on you." Spider Man said.

"Vulcan Neck..." _PINCH_ "...pinch? Oh...." she moaned as she fell back.

"How did you do that?" Tigra asked.

"Yeah, tell us Xena!" Luke Cage said.

"I'm not sure. But, a friend of mine named the Black Cat was an expert at pressure-point techniques. She tried to teach me a while back, but I wasn't interested in learning. Though... obviously... I was paying attention." Spider Man said.

"Right." Black Widow commented.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3  
**  
While Misato washed up in the private bathroom all the rooms had, Shinji walked out to inform the others of Misato's new situation, only to come face-to-face with a large, blue-furred creature in a black vest and pants. Behind him was a tall man in a red and yellow outfit.

"Who are you?" Shinji gasped defensively as the 'creature' spoke.

"Hello young man. I am Dr. Henry McCoy, currently of the X-Men. My friends call me 'Hank' and my codename is Beast." he said, quickly summing himself up.

Shinji just looked at the blue furred man in stunned silence.

"Uh, I'm Shinji Ikari." He said, then noticed Captain America come up behind him, and nod his approval. Breathing a sigh of relief as he relaxed, Shinji then said, "Welcome to ISO Field HQ."

"ISO?" Beast asked curiously.

"International Science Organization. Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Code name's Falcon. Nice to meet you Dr, McCoy." he explained as he shook Hank's much larger hand. "Forgive me if I was rude. But I had to make sure you were cool."

"Understandable Shinji," he said as he shook his hand. "I'm sure a group of new faces in a secret underground base would be more than a little suspicious. Especially one like mine."

Releasing his hand, Shinji then turned to look at the tall Russian man.

"I am Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, but you can call me Colossus." He said, towering over Shinji as the pair shook hands.

Shinji just looked at him for a couple seconds before speaking.

"Okay, stupid question, but, why are you called Colossus?" Shinji asked, causing Piotr to respond by transforming his skin into pure metallic steel. Even his eyes looked like metal. His body also seemed to increase in size, now standing about 6 foot 10 Shinji figured. Shinji just looked up at him. "Like I said, stupid question."

He then looked over to see an attractive red head, her mask now around her neck which showed off her green eyes. She grinned at him, thinking him cute as well. He bowed and introduced himself.

"I'm Shinji Ikari." he said.

"I'm Mary Jane Watson-Parker, A.K.A. Spider Woman, I guess." She said, grabbing Spider Man's arm in a tight hug. "I'm this big lug's wife."

Everyone looked to Spider Man, some in shock.

"You're _married_?" Tigra gasped.

Spidey looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, yeah, almost ten years." He said as he removed his mask, revealing his boyishly handsome face, with brown hair and hazel eyes. "Peter Parker, at your service."

_I wish._ Some of the female Avengers thought.

"Everything alright, Shinji?" Captain America asked.

"Yes, sir. I just asked Misato to join us as a member of ISO." Shinji said.

"And I'm very happy to join you guys." Misato said, stepping out from the room.

"Psylocke?" Beast and Colossus gasped when they saw the purple-haired Japanese woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in NERV, things were not going well. Apart from security having been breached, and several important files stolen, Gendo had been sent to the hospital after getting hit by a fist with the force of a hundred-mile-per-hour baseball.

"His jaw has several hairline fracture's along the left side of his face, a few of his teeth are gone from the punch." said Ritsuko, reading the doctors report. "He's got a concussion from the fall to the floor, and because of the punch, his jaw has been wired shut."

_Least we won't have to hear him talk._ Fuyutsuki thought with a nod. He was an elderly man, his brown hair turned gray a while back, and his soft brown eyes had seen everything since joining NERV. He was also very regretful about his participation in Gendo's and SEELE's plans.

He was dressed in the same type of outfit as Gendo, which was to his displeasure, but as the acting commander he had little choice. He was looking over to Ritsuko as she was telling him about Gendo's injuries.

"Alright then," he said. "keep me informed on his condition. And keep me posted as to the whereabouts of Captain Katsuragi and The Third Child."

"Yes sir," she said. "Though he does have a name."

"I haven't met him and I don't know him personally, so I can't call him by his name, now can I?" The elderly man said.

"No. I guess not." Ritsuko replied, noting the logical civility he used.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO FIELD HQ HANGER)

"Are you sure about this?" Shinji asked as he looked at the designs that Tony had rendered on the state-of-the-art computer.

"It does seem rather... egocentric." T'Challa, a tall, athletic, and handsome African man said.

"Are you saying that because it looks like me, or because you don't think it'll work?" Tony Stark, a handsome, dark-haired man with a thin mustache asked.

"No, I'm sure your designs will work." the Wakandian king stated. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea to create a weapon system that so blatantly looks like you."

"It's my signature, T'Challa. Granted it's not my usual design, but considering we're up against giant monsters, I thought a giant robot would have been appropriate. The fact that I made it look like my Iron Man armor is more for consistency."

_Consistency he says._ T'Challa mused. "Hmm. I think we're going to have to bring Spider Man in on this. He has expertise in computer and electronic technology. Hank McCoy as well."

"Good idea. They'd be valuable assets in this endeavor." Tony said.

While Shinji went to locate the necessary human resources they had selected, T'Challa noticed the upset look on Tony's face.

"What's wrong, Tony?" T'Challa asked.

"Nothing really. It's just.... back in our world we relied on either government funding, or our own resources to get what we needed. But here, we don't have that. My company, your country, or even Janet's family fortune. We're relying on Shinji and his ISO group for our technology, housing and basic needs. It's just... unsettling." Tony said.

"True. But we don't have much choice, since we're not in our world. And if we're going to find a way home, we'll need all the allies we can get. And if we can't then it's best to make ourselves useful to Shinji and the ISO, so that we'll at least be able to live." T'Challa said.

"You're right, of course. I just don't like wasting that kind of time, especially in the middle of a war." Tony stated.

"Middle? From what Shinji tells me, this was has just started." T'Challa said. _Which probably means we won't have time to build a complete robot should the next Angel arrive_. "Hmm...."

"What 'Hmm'?" the mustached inventor asked, noticing his friends thoughtful expression.

"I.... have an idea. But... here, let me show you." the African man said as he punched the computer keys.

T'Challa quickly brought up his idea on the computer, and Tony had to grin as he saw it.

"And you said my idea was egocentric." Tony grinned as Shinji, Peter and Hank arrived.

"What's that?" Peter asked as he saw the panther designs on the computer.

"An idea I've come up with to battle these Angels." T'Challa said as Shinji examined the design.

"Angels? Messengers of God?" Hank asked.

"If this is his messenger," Peter said as Shinji brought up the image of the first Angel he and Silver Wing had destroyed. "then his message is 'get off my planet!' Hank, these aren't like the perfect people with wings and halos. These are monsters. And I still can't believe we have to fight them!"

"I fear we will have little choice in the matter." Tony said as Shinji switched back to T'Challa's blueprint-designs.

"This could work." Shinji said, as he examined the plans. "If we alter the designs, we should be able to construct multiple assault vehicles that will combine into a single robot. Silver Wing included."

"The panther mech would be the best one to start with." T'Challa said. "It would give us a land-based vehicle to be a counterpart to Silver Wing."

"I guess it'll be Misatos then." Shinji said.

"Misatos?" Hank asked.

"I did promise her the means to fight the Angel's on her terms. I checked her file. She's military trained, but more suited for land-based operations than aerial combat." Shinji said.

"Right." Tony said.

And with that, the team set to work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The gymnasium in the ISO Field HQ was large enough to train Olympic athletes. And it was where the Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, was training Mary Jane Watson-Parker in combat.

"This is incredible!" Mary Jane said as she blocked another onslaught of punches from Natasha.

"Not really. Your ninja form is rather predictable to overcome." Natasha said as she leg-swept the other redhead onto her backside.

"That's not what I meant." Mary Jane said as she flipped back onto her feet.

"Than what are you referring to?" Natasha asked.

"I meant the fact that I actually know how to fight. This is better than any self-defense class I took." she said as she leaped into the air and threw a roundhouse kick to her 'teacher'.

Natasha easily ducked the kick, and moved in close to the younger woman, coming face-to-face with her. "Self-defense classes are for muggers and purse thieves. The art of ninjitsu is for warriors. If you wish to be of value to us, then you must use it to it's _full_ advantage." Natasha explained. "Now... again!" she said as she backed away from MJ enough to continue their session.

"You know, I notice that you don't train my husband this hard!" Mary Jane stated as she grabbed Natasha's leg and threw her to the side.

Natasha landed on her hands and spring boarded onto her feet. "That is because Spider Man has proven his heroism time and time again alongside the Avengers. You... are the third person to carry the mantle of Spider Woman. As you do not have the strength of your husband, nor any of his spider-like powers, it is essential for you to be as strong as possible! Now... again!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been a week since Misato had signed on as a member of the ISO, and had thus tried to keep herself busy with her new position. She was relieved that she had been allowed to bring PenPen into the new base, recruiting Logan and Colossus to help her move a few special items. Like clothes.  
Naturally the whole group was shocked to find out that Misato had a pet penguin, as was PenPen to find out that his owners new friends consisted of two cat-like creatures (Tigra and Beast, whom he avoided), a guy with claws who spooked him, and a guy who dressed like a cat.

Section 2 still had no idea where Misato or the Third Child were. They didn't even bother to check out an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city that some people had been seen at. They figured it was just squatters or homeless people.

And even though Shinji had informed Misato of the existence of the Silver Wing, and that he was the pilot, the purple-haired woman was becoming slightly bored as the week wore on. That was, until Shinji came to get her for training.

"So, I'm finally going to get some training." Misato said as she followed the young man.

"Sorry it wasn't sooner, but we needed to build and calibrate the training module." Shinji said.

"The what?" Misato asked as they arrived at the hanger.

Inside Misato saw the other Avengers, and a couple X-Men, working to build what looked like a new giant robot, though it was still in parts and pieces.

"Here." Shinji said as he lead her to what looked like a flight simulator booth suspended about three feet off the ground by advanced hydraulics.

"Is _this_ it?" Misato asked.

"It's a modified flight simulator that was reprogrammed to train you based on the data T'Challa came up with for your new mecha." he explained.

"My what?" she asked.

"You said you wanted a means to fight the Angels, correct?" he asked.

"Correct." she said as he opened a small computer screen on the side of the training module.

"Well... this is what we've come up with for your assault vehicle." Shinji said as he punched up the computer design of the panther mech. "What do you think?"

Misato cocked her head to the side for a second. "It looks like that metal panther _Ravage_ from the old _Transformers_ cartoon." Misato said. "But without the rocket thrusters on it's hind legs."

"It's got more weapons than you think. We should have it operational in a little less than two weeks." T'Challa said, coming over to the pair.

"In the meantime, you should take the time to learn how to pilot the NightClaw." Shinji said.

"The what?" Misato asked.

"That's the name we came up with for your mecha." Shinji said.

Misato looked over at T'Challa. "_You_ came up with the name, didn't you?"

"Well... it was my design." T'Challa said with a grin.

Misato got into the simulator, and after some quick instruction from Shinji, she was well onto her training.  
As Misato trained, Shinji and the others fell into conversation.

"So.. Shinji... how did you and ISO come up with Anti-AT-Field weaponry?" T'Challa asked as he checked the wire connections to the head of the giant robot.

"That's a long story." Shinji said, tightening the bolts on the right leg.

"You got a date or something?" Iron Man asked as he welded the last circuits of the left leg together.

Shinji sighed. "About four years ago, when I had completed my Science Ninja training, I was sent by Chief Anderson to infiltrate the secret base of the Galactor."

"The who?" Peter asked, hanging from the underside of the large mecha's main body.

"An evil race of aliens who were trying to expand their empire to Earth." Shinji said.

"And would this be the 'Them' you were talking about with Anderson a while back?" Peter asked again.

Shinji nodded his head. "Their technology was superior to our own and we would have lost, but for their overconfidence in their superiority." he explained.

"Ego, huh?" T'Challa asked.

"Sounds familiar." Tony said.

"They underestimated us, and though their tech was superior, we were able to defeat them. But after we did, we found out that a major source of their technology came from The Angels."

"They what?" Hank gasped at hearing that.

"Centuries ago the Galactor encountered an Angel on one of their planets and reverse engineered them to create their own weapons systems. When Chief Anderson found out that NERV's purpose was to defeat the Angels, he immediately set about using the Galactor's information to create weapons that could penetrate their AT-Field's, which were conceivably more problematic than the Angels themselves." Shinji explained.

"And he didn't share this information with NERV, because..." Tony asked.

"Because he, like many, didn't trust Gendo." Shinji said.

"Guess that makes sense." T'Challa said.

"Silver Wing's systems were adapted with the Anti-AT-Field weapons and proved effective against the Angel that first attacked Tokyo-3." Shinji said.

"You mean you never tested them?" Tony asked.

"Tested them on what?" Shinji replied. "Before the Angels arrival last week there was nothing to test it against."

"Again, that makes sense." T'Challa said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ)

"Sir? I think we may have a problem." Ritsuko Akagi said as she walked up to Commander Fuyutsuki.

"What problem, doctor?" the older man asked.

"I went over to Captain Katsuragi's apartment last night in order to feed PenPen, and..."

"Who?"

"Misato's pet penguin." she explained. "Only he wasn't there."

"Wasn't... did he escape?" Fuyutsuki logically asked.

"Negative. His freezer was missing."

"His freezer? He sleeps in a freezer?" he asked, slightly shocked and amused.

"Yes, sir. Also, several of Misato's clothes and personal items were missing. Like her toothbrush and all of her beer." she said.

"So, the Captain is alive. But where has she gone?" Fuyutsuki mused.

"I have a couple theories, but I'm not sure you'll like them." Ritsuko said.

"Yes?"

"It's possible that whoever created that robotic falcon that destroyed the Angel last week, and who broke into NERV and injured Commander Ikari, might have also taken Captain Katsuragi." she said.

"Or she joined up with them." he stated. "Which would explain why her penguin and her personnel belongings are missing."

"That was the other possibility, sir." the faux-blond agreed.

"Unless we can proven this, Ikari's not going to believe or even consider it. He'll probably get even more upset. So for right now, I think we'd best keep this to ourselves." the older man said.

"Understood, sir." Ritsuko said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Two weeks had passed since Shinji's explanation of the origins of the Anti-AT-Field weapons that Silver Wing used against the Angel, and both Hank and Peter were preforming the last systems check of the NightClaw before the live activation test while Shinji was going out.

Having been cooped up in the base for three weeks straight, Shinji decided to get some fresh air.

Though the base's specially designed filtration system provided more than enough fresh air for the entire base, Shinji was beginning to feel much like Storm. He was still beating himself up over Ororo's claustrophobia, sure that the V.R. helmet was working, but the guilt still gnawed at him. Though it helped, Shinji understood Storm's frequent ventures topside at the warehouse entrance.

_Gonna have to change the outside of the warehouse into something livable_. Shinji thought. _Maybe a nice garden or something. _  
Dressed in a black shirt, cargo pants, boots, trench coat and shades, a pair of headphones over his ears, and his cell phone on his hip, Shinji headed out of the base and up to the surface using one of the bases three elevators. The first one was a regular passenger elevator. The second was more of a freight elevator large enough for a car. And the third was the mecha elevator, which was used primarily for vehicles the size of Silver Wing and NightClaw.

Thinking back to the day Tony and T'Challa had shown him their mecha designs, he wondered if he shouldn't have Chief Anderson 'extend' the base to accommodate them. Or create a secondary hanger-base. The base was big, but it wasn't that big.

_Maybe we could have the mecha's hidden around the city, like they did in __Voltron_. Shinji mused.

However, while he was lost in these thoughts, someone had him in their sights.

"Section 2 to base: have visual on the Third Child. Will attempt to neutralize." the sniper said.

(_Negative agent! Just follow him!_) The voice in the earpiece stated.

"But sir, I can take the shot." the agent stated.

(_That's an order agent! We Need Him Alive!_)

While the agent was arguing with base, he didn't see a redhead woman in a gypsy-style dress and coat run up to Shinji, with a tall green-skinned woman along with her.

"Hey Shinji-kun," Jennifer Walters said as the jade goddess slipped an arm around his shoulders. "You are being targeted." She said with a smile as Shinji just looked at her.

In the three weeks the team had been together, the Avengers had shared their real identities with both Shinji and Misato. But it wasn't just the names that had been shared.

(**FLASHBACK**)

Jennifer was walking around the base in her blue mid-rift shirt, jeans and sneakers looking for Shinji. Having just gotten cleaned up from an intense workout session with Ms Marvel, Thor and Colossus, the gamma-powered beauty was looking for the young Japanese man because she wanted to get to know him better. After all, three weeks of being cooped up with people she already knew she was more than a little curious about the teams newest member.

She ran in to Carol who had also finished washing up and was now in a black T-shirt, a pair of jeans and slippers. She had her hair in a ponytail and was looking forward to relaxing around the base.

"Hey Carol, you seen Shinji anywhere?" Jen asked.

Carol looked over to her gamma-irradiated friend. "I think he went out to get some fresh air." She said. "Ororo does it frequently."

Wanda, who had just finished dressing in her Gypsy Queen outfit and flats, had overheard them.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "After what happened at NERV, Gendo might have him targeted."

"Wanda," Tony said walking out of the hanger while wiping his oil-stained hands with a rag, while dressed in a tank top, jeans and work boots. "Calm down. Their security systems never recorded the team. And they didn't know what Shinji looked like as Falcon."

"They don't have to." Misato said as she appeared from the kitchen. "They had a file on him as the Third Child when they sent me to look for him. I'm pretty sure they'll be looking to get their hands on him even now."

Wanda gasped. "My Shinji? No!" She said before dashing out to find the boy she saw as a son.

Jennifer just sighed. _Mommy impulses just run rampant with her._ "I better go with her." She said and followed her friend out.

(**END FLASHBACK**)

The sniper who had been arguing with his superiors had finally turned to look at Shinji. But the second he did, and saw a woman with a green face in front of his original target, his finger flexed and fired off a round directly at the woman.

"Ouch." Jen hissed as the bullet collided with her temple. "Damn mosquitos!"

"Since when do mosquitos have armor-piercing noses?" Shinji asked, picking the dented bullet up.

"To state the obvious, they don't!" Wanda said as she held out her hands. "_Winds Of Destiny… REVEAL!_" she shouted, causing a surge of crimson wind to surround the trio, but at the same time it revealed to them the trajectory of the first bullet. "THERE!" she said, pointing towards a nearby building.

"Gendo doesn't know when to quit!" Shinji said as he touched his watch quickly. "TRANSMUTE!" he shouted and transformed into Falcon. "Hold on!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around the two lovely ladies and quickly took off into the air.

As soon as the crimson glow around the trio had dissipated, the sniper suddenly realized that he had lost them. "What? Where did they go?" he asked as a shadow passed over him. "What the..." he gasped as Falcon tackled him hard before he noticed two female figures drop onto the roof as well.

The sniper was quicky tied up and left hanging over the side of the rooftop, clearly phased by what had just happened.  
Just then a beeping of his watch caught all of their attention.

"What is it?" She-Hulk asked.

"Something large is approaching from the west." Falcon said as he examined his watch. "It's... oh my god!"

"Look!" Wanda shouted.

The city alarms went off before the creature had entered the city limits. The trio looked over the side of the building and saw what looked like some weird amalgamation of an insect and a lamprey soar towards the city. The creature reared the front part of it's massive body into the air, a pair of glowing, whip-like tendrils extending from it's sides.  
It lashed out at the nearest building to its position, slicing it up like a knife through jell-o.

"It's an Angel!" Wanda gasped.

"I know." Falcon said as he brought his watch up to his lips. "SILVER WING, ACTIVATE!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Deep within the massive hanger of the ISO Field HQ, the emergency systems quickly activated as Silver Wing was remotely moved into position for launch.

The Avengers and The X-Men saw it and gasped.

"Uh-oh!" Peter gasped as MJ ran up to him.

"What's going on Tiger?" the redhead asked.

"Silver Wing's been activated! There must be an Angel up top!" Peter replied.

"But Shinji, Wanda and Jen are still up there!" Carol Danvers, the amazing Ms Marvel, stated.

"Guys! I just intercepted a message to NERV from one of their agents!" Greer Nelson, The Tigra, shouted as she raced into the hanger. "They found Shinji and they're sending up a whole squad of agents to nab him!"

"Sounds like our young avian member needs help. Right Steve?" Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp, asked.

Steve didn't have to think about that. "Someone get Misato to the NightClaw!" he shouted to the group of heroes. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" he shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Silver Wing launched from it's secret hanger and was airborne as the lift retracted to go back and pick up NightClaw.

"Falcon to Silver Wing! Assume Automatic Piloting Sequence! Priority One: Delay Angel Until NightClaw Arrives!" Falcon shouted into his watch.

(_Acknowledge_!) The on-board computer said.

Silver Wing flew around the giant Angel, keeping clear of it's whipping tentacles as it fired lasers and missiles at the Angel in order to delay it as ordered.

"Wouldn't it be easier to let Silver Wing destroy the Angel?" She-Hulk asked.

"It would." Shinji agreed. "But I promised Misato she'd get a shot at the Angels herself with the NightClaw." he explained.

_So considerate too_. She-Hulk mused.

Within less than a minute, the anticipated third player had entered the playing field.

"NightClaw's here!" She-Hulk shouted as the large mechanical panther bounded through the city streets.

Shinji was quickly on his watch again. "Misato, remember! The NightClaw has special sensors that will detect and analyze the Angel's AT-Field so that your weapons can be recalibrated to penetrate it. As soon as the computers give you the go-ahead, take that thing down!"

(_Right_!) Misato said from inside the Ravage-like panther.

Gripping the controls tightly and pushing them forward, Misato grinned maliciously as she pushed her mecha forward into action.

"NIGHTCLAW ATTACK!!!!" she shouted, dressed in a form-fitting red and black _Godannar_-style bodysuit with a panther-shaped helmet over her head that let her long hair flow out from the back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ)

"WHAT IN HELL IS THAT??!!!" Gendo shouted from his seat, his jaw having only healed up this week, which resulted in his return to duty.

"A giant robot panther." Ritsuko said from the lower bridge area.

"I CAN SEE THAT, YOU WHORE! WHERE DID IT COME FROM??!!!" Gendo shouted.

"Obviously the same place the metal bird came from." she said calmly, though there was obvious contempt in her eyes that he didn't catch.

"Which you have yet to locate." Gendo hissed.

On the one hand, Ritsuko was answering him, the problem was it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I so do not need this!" he hissed. "Rei isn't ready for duty, the Second Child is still in Germany, and we seem to have lost the Third Child again!"

"The UN is going to wonder why we're even necessary if we fail to destroy this Angel, Ikari." Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki said.

"I know." Gendo hissed. "Do we have those spare N2-Mines on standby launch?" he asked.

"Yes." Fuyutsuki said, slightly fearful of where this was going.

"Good. Get ready to use them." he ordered.

"But the Mines won't destroy the Angel. Probably only that metal panther." Fuyutsuki said.

"Exactly!" Gendo smiled maliciously.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The NightClaw's weapons had been tuned to the frequency of the Angel's AT-Field, which Misato was using to blast away at the massive creature with both lasers and missiles.

"Aim For The Core, NightClaw!" Falcon shouted into his watch as he ducked another round of bullets from the Section 2 agents.

(_I'm trying! That thing seems to be protecting it rather fiercely_!) Misato said through his watch as NightClaw leaped away to avoid it's tentacles.

Apart from the giant monster battle in another section of the city, a couple dozen black-suited agents were currently engaged in battle against numerous costumed foes.

Captain America, Wasp, Spider Man, Spider Woman, Black Widow, Luke Cage, Wolverine and Black Panther were duking it out with the 'men in black' while Iron Man, Colossus, Beast, Tigra, She-Hulk and Scarlet Witch were trying to protect the citizens who hadn't been evacuated from the city. Thor, Ms Marvel and Storm were using their powers to help Misato take down the Angel. Falcon was there helping when he wasn't giving Misato help, either advice or as Silver Wing's pilot.

"So! I take it this is normal for you, Tiger?" Spider Woman asked as she flipped through the air and kicked down another agent who was about to shoot the other spider ninja in the back.

"You have no idea, sweetie!" Spider Man said as he leaped into the air to preform a split-kick that knocked down two more agents.

"You should be glad we got you a suit!" Wolverine shouted at Power Man as he sliced the agents guns into scrap with his claws while dressed in a black and white version of his original yellow costume.

"I still think the mask is dumb!" Power Man, a.k.a. Luke Cage, said as he hurled another agent across the street into their black SUV, while dressed in his black leather jacket, red shirt, silver metal belt, blue jeans, black boots, and black Domino-mask over his face. "Never needed one before."

"It's called a secret-identity, soldier! Get used to it!" Captain America shouted as he used his shield as a battering ram to slam into two more agents.

"FALL BEAST!" Thor shouted as he hefted his hammer at the massive Angel, only to have his mystic hammer ricochet off it's weakening AT-Field. "You will not bring more disaster to this city of man, nor it's people! So sayeth Thor, God Of Thunder!"

Off to the side, both Storm and Ms Marvel were watching and listening.

"He does know that this thing probably can't understand human, right?" Ms Marvel asked, charging up her fists to fire off another barrage at the creature.

"If he did, would he care?" Storm replied as she summoned up more lightning bolts to attack the creature.

Meanwhile, Falcon had just saved a little girl named Mari from the chaos on the street, when he noticed one of the agents leveling a rocket-launcher at one of his teammates.

"Get her out of here, NOW!" Falcon shouted to Toji as he leaped into the sky towards the agent.

The Section 2 agent leveled the launcher at the Scarlet Witch and fired, right as Falcon swooped in and activated his energy field to protect both himself and Wanda. The impact knocked both of them down to the ground, but as Shinji had taken the missile point-blank, his injures were much more noticeable.

"ARGH!" Falcon shouted as he fell to the ground in pain.

All around them, the fighting seemed to stop as a horrified, and then extremely upset Scarlet Witch suddenly came to life. Her body glowed with immense crimson energy, a much darker color than its regular.

"You hurt him." Wanda gasped. "YOU HURT HIM!!" she shouted.

Both the Avengers and the X-Men saw this and started backing up.

"Uh-oh." Tigra gasped.

"Strategic retreat?" Beast asked.

"AND FAST!" Spider Man shouted, grabbing his wife's hand to pull her along.

Even the Angel stopped fighting when it sensed the power Wanda was summoning. An advantage that Misato used to fired a missile directly at it's core in order to kill it.

Without warning, The Scarlet Witch exploded with power, her hands thrown forward to let loose a massive bolt of energy that lit-up the energy city in a nearly blinding reddish-white light.

There was no noise as a good quarter of the city just ceased to exist.

The Avengers and The X-Men, along with Misato and whatever cameras were still operating for NERV, just gasped at what they saw.

It was Tigra who managed to find her voice before the others.

"Good lord, Wanda! You probably took out half the city with that blast." the striped catwoman said as she stared at the devastation, all the while said woman was tending to the injured Falcon with She-Hulk right next to her.

(_Actually she took out the Northwest Quarter._) Iron Man radioed the team from up high. (_Estimating damage at... 37% complete loss._)

"When you say 'complete loss' you mean.." Wasp started to ask through her communicator.

(_I mean, smoking craters and buildings turned to ashes. Like a nuclear bomb went off._) Iron Man said to the woman. (_Only no radiation. No residual energy. Nothing. Area's clear_.)

"No kidding." Wolverine whistled as he took in the completely decimated area. "Whole place looks like a parking lot."

"Without the lot." Power Man said.

"Good thing that area was evacuated." Storm said.

"Good thing that area was already scheduled for demolition." Misato said, having gotten out of the NightClaw and was now on street-level.

"It was?" Captain America asked the woman.

"The Northwest Quarter was the slum area of Tokyo-3. It was first built to house the workers so that they could build the more modern buildings and homes of the city. When the city was finished, they all just moved out and... left it." Misato said.

"She vaporized 37 percent of the city? With ONE shot?" Spider Woman gasped.

"See, this is why we don't get her mad." Spider Man said.

"Yeah. Last time she got pissed she collapsed all of reality." Tigra said.

"THAT was a headache in of itself." Wasp said.

"And you go through stuff like this everyday with the Avengers?" Spider Woman asked her husband.

"No! Of course not." Spider Man said. "Just... once every week."

"But... couldn't you have done something to stop her?" the redhead asked.

Spider Man just looked at his wife like she had grown a third-eye.

"Honey, unless you've got GALACTUS on speed dial, there's very little, if anything, we can do when the Scarlet Witch goes all 'Carrie' on us." the spider ninja explained.

"Let's get back to base, people!" Captain America shouted.  
Within seconds the entire Avenger/X-Men team, including their mecha's had vanished from the streets.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ)

"The entire Northwest Sector of Tokyo-3 has been..... it's just.... gone!" Maya Ibuki gasped as she stared at the monitor.

"What do you mean 'gone'? How is that possible?" Makoto Hyuga asked.

"What about the Section 2 agents in the area?" Ritsuko asked.

"They're... not responding!" Shigeru Aoba answered.

It would later be determined that in her rage, Wanda hadn't vaporized the agents as she had the city, but had instead petrified them into stone statues. A process that was both painful and temporary. They would be fine and recovered within a few days. They were in fact alive, and fully aware, and while they would be both hungry and thirsty they would not be able to die. Which meant that their suffering had only just begun.

"It seems we have bigger concerns to worry about now, don't we Ikari?" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki asked.

"Indeed, sensei. Indeed." Gendo said softly, now sweating visually at the unexpected and raw power this new group of costumed individuals possessed. _Such power! I've never see anything like that come from anyone. Would even an N2 Mine have been useful against them?_ He mused.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO FIELD HQ, Shinji's Room)

"How's he doing?" Misato asked the blue-furred X-Man.

"Better." Beast said as he adjusted the instrument readings on the monitors. "His suit managed to absorb most of the blast. There was some bruising and maybe a broken bone or two. But he should make a complete recovery in a week or so."

"I could heal him in an instant." Wanda offered, sitting next to the bed.

"Considering what's just happened, it's better to let him rest, Wanda." Captain America said.

"And speaking of which, the boy needs his rest, so everyone clear out!" Beast said, ushering the group of heroes out into the hallway. "Wanda?"

"I'd like to stay, Hank. I promise I won't do anything." Wanda said.

"Alright. Call if anything happens." Beast said as he stepped out of the room.

It was hours later, just after sundown as She-Hulk stepped into the room with a tray of food.

"Brought you something to eat." the gammazon said.

"Thank you." Wanda replied.

"How's he doing?" Jen asked as she set the tray down on a table next to Wanda.

"No change. Still sleeping." Wanda said.

"You should get some sleep too you know." Jen said.

"I don't want to leave until I know he's alright." Wanda said.

"He's not dead, Wanda. He's strong, he'll survive."

"I know. If he wasn't he would already be dead, but... I just..."

"I know, but you're not his mother, Wanda." She-Hulk said.

"I know that, I just.... I just worry about him." Wanda said. "I mean... it's only been three weeks since we met but I... I can't explain it. I just care about him, like he was family."

"We're all family, Wanda. We may not be blood but we stand together and take care of one another. And Shinji's one of us now, so don't worry."

"I just wish he knew that." Wanda said. "I just wish he knew how much we cared."

Before Jen could say anything, Shinji's eyes fluttered open as his head turned towards the pair.

"I do now." Shinji said weakly.

"Shinji?" Wanda gasped as the boy smiled at her.

"Thank you... Aunt Wanda." Shinji said before closing his eyes to sleep.

Wanda cried happily that Shinji was going to be alright now as Jen went out to tell the others.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
TBC  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"The entire Northwest Sector of Tokyo-3 has been..... it's just.... gone!" Maya Ibuki gasped as she stared at the monitor.  
"What do you mean 'gone'? How is that possible?" Makoto Hyuga asked.  
"What about the Section 2 agents in the area?" Ritsuko asked.  
"They're... not responding!" Shigeru Aoba answered.  
"Hey! We have a visual!" Makoto shouted.  
Everyone turned to the main monitor as they looked and gasped at what they saw.  
There, on the screen, were the two dozen Section 2 agents standing amidst the decimated wasteland, and all of them completely unharmed... and totally naked.  
"MY EYES! MY EYES!" Maya shouted as she covered her face.  
"WHAT ABOUT MINE?!!" Makoto shouted as he tossed his glasses away.  
"Someone has a strange sense of humor." Fuyutsuki said.  
"Indeed." Gendo said. "We may need to hire some new men. These agents have obviously been... exposed."  
"Couldn't resist saying it, could you?" Fuyutsuki grinned.  
"Nope." Gendo grinned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2  
  
"We're home!" Misato said as she carried PenPen off the elevator and into the massive underground base with Logan and Piotr carrying her things. "Can you put those in my room, boys? I need to get PenPen some dinner."  
"Sure thing." Logan said as he lead the large Russian to the woman's room.  
However, once Misato had gotten into the kitchen and set PenPen down in order to get him some fish or something, a certain female tigerwoman entered.  
Her eyes froze as she saw the penguin walking around, and then bolt when he saw her.  
"Ooh! Live prey!" she grinned and licked her lips.  
Outside in the living room, the other members of the Avengers quickly turned their attention to the ruckus in the kitchen.  
"AH! PENPEN! NO! BAD KITTY, BAD KITTY!" Misato shouted as pots and pans began flying all over the place.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4  
**  
Within Shinji's room in the ISO Underground Field Headquarters, Wanda was hugging Shinji with tears in her eyes, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

"Don't scare me like that ever again." she said to the young man whom she had woken up from his nap out of sheer concern.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Wanda." he said as the others came in to see him.

"I don't believe this!" Misato gasped. "He takes a rocket in the back and wakes up after only a few hours rest? How can he recover so quickly?"

"Maybe he's got mutant powers." Tigra grinned, thumbing her claw at Logan.

"If anyone had been paying attention, I did state the very specific reason for his survival, which came from the special suit he was wearing." Beast stated.

"Great. Can I get one too?" Misato asked.

"Sure. As soon as I get out of bed, I can..." Shinji started to say.

"Don't even think about it!" Beast said like an admonishing doctor. "You're still injured from the battle. And besides, you're not wearing any pants."

Jen, Carol, Tigra and Misato were grinning widely at what their furry ally had said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO Main Monitoring Room, The Next Morning)

Tony had just gotten finished explaining the situation to Chief Anderson about what had happened to Shinji and the slums.

(_And Shinji is doing fine, yes?_) Anderson asked.

"The other Avengers are overseeing his recovery. He's making good progress, much like Captain America does when he gets injured." Tony said.

(_I take it that's a good thing?_)

"It is. As a super soldier, Cap's physical abilities are all enhanced to it's maximum potential. This includes his ability to heal." He explained.

(_Interesting. But back to the matter at hand. Now that the Northwest Quarter of Tokyo-3 has been... renovated... ISO can make an offer to redevelop the area._) Anderson said.

"That's what I was thinking." said Tony. "I've already drawn up plans for redevelopment, which includes a new headquarters for us, as well as a special hanger for our mechas. Of course, I'll need a skilled construction crew for this. Bricklayers, carpenters, electricians, concrete finishers, painters, plumbers, landscapers, welders, etc."

(_Send me the blue prints and I'll handle the rest._)

"Will do." Tony said, sending the file of the blueprints to Anderson.

He smiled as the file was sent, finding the whole thing rather fortuitous. Wanda's outburst had given them a foundation, so to speak, with which to establish themselves, as well as give Gendo something to worry about.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(SEELE Meeting, six hours later)

Gendo and SEELE were in the middle of a meeting to discuss what had happened over the last couple of days. Having just found out that the decimated area that was once the Northwest Quarter of Tokyo-3 had just been sold to the International Science Organization for new labs, the group was naturally upset.

(_Ikari, this does not bode well for the scenario._) Keel said.  
"I'm aware of that." Gendo said.

(_How do you account for this, Ikari?_) SEELE 03 asked.

"Account for.... you're holding ME responsible for this?" he asked.

(_Who else?_)

"I had nothing to do with the Northwest Quarter being vaporized. Nor did I have anything to do with that area being sold to this ISO organization."

(_It happened in your city, on your watch._) SEELE 06 pointed out.

(_Which is little wonder both the Japanese prime minister and the United Nations agreed to sell the property. They have lost faith in you!_) SEELE 02 said.

(_Like they had any to begin with. NERV's lack of progress against the Angels has been... abysmal thus far._) SEELE 05 muttered.

Gendo said nothing, doing his best to keep his composure.

(_Also, who was that woman that took out the area? And what was that cat-like mech?_) SEELE 04 asked.

"As far as I know, that mechanical cat came from the same place as the mechanical bird that destroyed the Third Angel. As for the woman, I don't know, but she turned my men to stone."

(_Your men are not our problem_.) Keel exclaimed. (_Just find out what this International Science Organization is and what they want._)

With that, the holographic images vanished, leaving Gendo alone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO Field HQ gymnasium, 24 hours later)

Ever since the equipment in the gymnasium had been installed, it had little time to gather dust. Not with Shinji and the Avengers coming and going in an effort to keep themselves in the best shape possible to be effective crime fighters.

But today, the gym was playing host to one young science ninja who was working harder than the norm in order to get back into fighting shape.

"Ease up Shinji, don't push yourself too hard." Hank McCoy said to the young man as he finished off his last one hundredth chin-up on the mounted bar. Hank made a note of this on his clipboard.

"Just trying to get back into shape, Dr McCoy." Shinji said, dressed in a white tank top and black sweats, as he dropped to the floor and went over to the Uneven Bars.

"But you're not 100% healed yet. The only way you will be is if you don't unintentionally sabotage your recovery." Hank said as Shinji leaped up onto the first bar and began his routine.

Hank just sighed, but kept a close eye on the young man as he pulled off moves that only Captain America or Spider Man were capable of. Shinji flew from one bar to the next, spinning and twisting his body like a professional athlete. Shinji dismounted the bars, flipping through the air and landing on his feet, wincing as he did.

"I told you not to push yourself too hard." Hank said, jotting down some notes on his clipboard.

"Yes, sir!" Shinji groaned as he moved over to the 12-by-12 meter carpeted mat to begin his floor exercises.

A minute later, Carol Danvers came into the gymnasium and witness Shinji pull off a mid-air corkscrew twist before landing on the ground.

"Impressive." the blond Avenger whistled.

"Carol. So nice to see you." Hank said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Unfortunately, work. Tony and T'Challa need to see you in the hanger ASAP." the blond woman said.

"Duty calls then. Would you mind taking over Shinji's observation?" he asked, handing her the clipboard. "Try not to push him too hard. He's still in recovery."

"Sure." Carol said as the blue-furred mutant bounded out of the gym.

However, once Beast had left, Carol dropped the clipboard on the floor and stepped onto the mat.

"Hey, Shinji? Feel like sparring a little?" Carol asked.

Shinji turned to the woman and grinned. Shinji had seen the footage of Ms Marvel in action and knew that she'd be a worthy opponent. However, he was unprepared for when she took off her sweatshirt and sweat pants, revealing a black sports bra and shorts underneath that showed off her rather athletic and shapely figure.

_Great. Super powerful and attractive_. Shinji mentally huffed as he got into his fighting stance.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Gendo's Office, NERV HQ)

"And you are confident you can handle this situation?" Gendo asked the man who stood before him.

"A simple retrieval in of itself is a nothing my associates and I cannot handle." the strangely dressed man said. "If what you told us is accurate."

"It is."

He was a tall man, taller than Gendo, dressed in a rather stylish white outfit with a red hood and cloak over his head and shoulders. He had gold cross symbols on his chest and shoulders, an ornate sword on his hip, his face covered by a mask with a gold embroidered cross over it with eye-slits on the arms of the cross, white pants and water-proof rain boots, and a white leather-bound bible in his left hand, held down at his side.

"I must confess some curiosity as to your groups... roster." Gendo said.

"We are rather unusual, I admit. But the diversity of our group is what makes us so... sought after."

"In more ways than one." Gendo stated.

"Indeed. Nevertheless, the Trinity Brethren choose to accept your offer. We will locate your missing subordinates, and discern the identity of your mysterious competitors. But we must be free to use our own methods." the man said.

"As long as they are brought to me still alive, you are free to use any methods you wish." Gendo said.

The man bowed and then departed through the private corridor he had been escorted in to.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Tokyo-3, one week later)

Shinji rubbed his ribs as he proceeded down the streets to the store. His companions were a rather noticeable group, comprised of the exotic-looking green-skinned Jennifer, the blond and athletic Carol, the dark auburn haired Wanda and the sexy, purple-haired Misato. It was Wanda who had the upset look on her face.

"You're not still upset with me, are you Wanda?" Carol asked.

"Shinji-kun's ribs still haven't healed, thanks to your sparring session." Wanda snapped.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, it's not like I tried to hurt him." the blond woman said.

"Shinji-kun can't bend steel beams with his fingers, Carol! You should have been more careful!"

"Is something wrong, Misato?" Jen asked the purple-haired woman.

"Maybe it's just me, but I just get the feeling we're being followed." Misato answered.

"I wouldn't doubt it. After that debacle last week, those NERV goons will be on the lookout for us." Jen said. "If they aren't still stone statues."

"Doubtful. My hex-spell on those men should have worn off by now." Wanda said.

"For better or worse." Misato huffed.

"Don't worry, Misato." Jen said. "Besides, with the rest of the team helping out the construction crews, it's our job to get the eats for dinner. I just hope the mansion and hanger will be complete before we need it."

"We've still got the underground base." Carol said.

"Which is what the new ISO recruits were supposed to use." Shinji said.

"You'll have to tell us about them later on. Right now, I just want to get some dinner." Jen said.

The group arrived at the grocery store and walked in, right as a certain faux-blond scientist sighted the purple-haired woman and followed her inside.

However, the group had seen Ritsuko coming up behind them and quickly improvised a plan. While Misato broke off and went to another part of the store, Shinji and the others approached one of the shoppers. One who was the same height and hair-color of Shinji himself.

"Excuse me." Shinji said to the guy. "Our friend is following us, and we want to pull a prank on her. Could you help us out?"

The man looked over and noticed the three beautiful women with him. One was very tall, with green hair, skin and eyes dressed in a blue shirt, tight jeans and shoes. The other was a blond American with blue-eyes, dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans and boots. The third was a dark-reddish haired woman in a Gypsy-styled red and white dress with brown shoes.

"Sure, why not?" The man said.

Shinji smiled and quickly traded jackets with the man before ducking around the corner. Ritsuko, who had not see Shinji's quick departure due to the women blocking her view, was following the group as Shinji rounded the corner and poked Ritsuko in the back.

"EEK!" Ritsuko shrieked as she turned around.

"Hello Dr. Akagi." Shinji said. "I'm Shinji Ikari."

Ritsuko gasped as she got a good look at him. _THIS is the Third Child? He's gorgeous!_ She thought but she had to keep her composure. "Huh, it's nice to meet you Shinji." she said, extending her hand. Shinji took Ritsuko's hand and shook it. "I have to say... you don't look anything like the picture in your profile."

"I get that a lot. I suppose you'd like to talk to Misato?" he asked, and she nodded. "Okay. Follow me." he said as he brought his watch to his lips. "I've got Ritsuko. We're are going to meet up with Misa." he said.

(_Roger Shinji-kun._) Said Jen, though Ritsuko didn't recognize the voice.

"This way please." He said, and lead the blond scientist over to where Misato was waiting for them. Sitting at a small café right next to the store, which was conjoined by a side entrance, Misato sat with her cup of tea. Looking up she smiled as Ritsuko gasped when she saw her old college friend. From the last time they had seen each other, Misato had changed somewhat. She was still beautiful, but her regular training sessions and morning workouts with Natasha and Steve had caused her to change in a rather noticeable way. She seemed more muscular, particularly around her legs. She was lean around the waist but just as busty in the chest.

"Hi Ritz." Misato said. "Coffee?" she gestured to the cup of java on the other side of the table.

"M-Misato, is that you?" Ritsuko gasped.

Even dressed in a red t-shirt, jean shorts and a black wind breaker with the letters ISO on the left side of the chest, Misato just smiled at the blond woman.

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk." Shinji said, walking over to another part of the café.

"Misato, what's going on?" Ritsuko asked as she sat down across from her friend.

"Well, to start with, I thought I'd dish a few secrets about your boss." Misato said.

"Don't you mean 'OUR' boss?" Ritsuko said with emphasis.

"After what I found out, I wouldn't take out his garbage!"

Misato then proceeded to tell Ritsuko everything she knew about NERV's secrets. It was ten minutes later when the faux-blond woman looked even more pale than she did before.

"You... you don't understand, Misato!" Ritsuko tried to explain.

"Don't, Ritz! Just Don't!" Misato snapped, pointing her finger at the scientist. "It wasn't enough of a shock to find out the secret agency I worked for was into all this under-the-table-dirty-dealings crap. That didn't really surprise me. But what did surprise me, was the revelation that there was no way you could _not_ have known about all this. Which means... you would've had to have been part of all this. Am I right?"

Ritsuko just stared at her friend before answering.

"You already know this, or you wouldn't be asking me. You just want to hear me admit it."

"You're right, as usual. I'm sure there are plenty of explanations for what's going on in NERV, but there is one thing that's been bugging me." Misato said.

"Oh? What's that?" Ritsuko asked as she finally took a drink of her coffee.

"Why are you banging the commander?"

SPEW!!!!!!!!!!

In less than two seconds, Misato was wearing her friends coffee.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Misato groaned.

"Wha–what did you... how did you...." Ritsuko babbled in horror.

"We found out about the clones, Ritz. You didn't think we'd find out about that?" Misato said, wiping the coffee off of her shirt and jacket.

"But... Misato... you... I..." Ritsuko said before stopping and bowing her head.

"I don't know how he got you into that position. Or the several others he had you in." she said, which caused Ritsuko to blush in embarrassment. "I just want to know, Ritz. Do you want to stay there... or do you want to leave?"  
Pondering the strange offer, given what Ritsuko had been apart of, the female scientist just looked up in confusion at what she was being offered.

"You.... you want me to leave NERV?" Ritsuko asked.

"And join ISO. Your insight into Gendo's plans would be an asset to us. And at the very least, you'd be putting your smarts to a far better use. Like stopping the Angels, and Third Impact."

Ritsuko's eyes shot wide open. "You're the ones who've been destroying the Angels? With those mechanical animals?!" Ritsuko gasped in realization.

"I always said you were a quick one, Ritz." Misato grinned.

"Misato, That's NERV's Purpose!" she said. "How could you do that?"

"Because now I get a chance to kill these things instead of letting a select group of teenagers do it."

"There are bigger things going on their your ego or need for revenge." Ritsuko said.

"Oh, yes. I know." Misato said with a knowing smile.

"Misato, you have no idea how much power and influence Gendo has at his disposal." Ritsuko said.

"All of which was contingent on _us!_ By the _Eva's_! By our _victories over_ _the Angels_! Which, in case you hadn't been counting, NERV is down by two." she said, holding up two fingers.

"Are you one of the pilots of those things?" Ritsuko asked.

"Maybe." Misato smiled.

"Misato, we need to get you and Shinji to NERV, ASAP."

"So that we can get tossed into the brig by a lunatic who has his own agenda? So that we can get questioned and interrogated about new technology we've been entrusted with? I don't think so."

"Misato, if the commander finds out you've got something, anything, to do with these mechanized attack creatures, he'll lock you up for insubordination, treason, conspiracy, and anything else he can think of." Ritsuko explained.

_Not with the allies I've got now._ Misato thought. "I doubt that will happen. Besides, you still haven't answered my question. Do you want to continue being a scientist.... or the commander's plaything?"

Ritsuko glared at her friend. "You think you know everything, don't you?"

"Come on, Ritz. It can't be because you love him."

"I...." she started to say, only to remember Gendo's most recent outburst. "...I thought I did." she said with a deflated/defeated voice. "But I was wrong. He used me, just like he used my mother, your father, everyone."

"Yeah. I know about my father's expedition that caused Adam's explosion in the Antarctic." Misato said. "But it still doesn't answer my question."

Ritsuko looked at Misato. "If you know all this about NERV, why would you make me an offer like this? It can't be because you trust me."

"Right now, I don't. But I think it would be better if you were to put your skills to use with people who actually have the worlds best interest in mind." she said.

Ritsuko sighed. "It's not as simple as walking away, Misato. With what I know, Gendo will never let me leave. He might even send people to kill me."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a helicopter blazed overhead as six people jumped out and landed right in front of them.

Misato and Ritsuko took them in, and nearly freaked. The group was wearing military fatigues, but their faces and exposed parts of their bodies were covered in metal. They kind of reminded Misato of the old Cyber Force comic books.

"Commandos?" Misato asked, getting out of her chair.

"Cyborgs!" Ritsuko gasped. "He did it. He really did it."

"Did what? Who are these guys?"

"Cybernetic assassins that he hired!"

"Misato Katsuragi! Ritsuko Akagi! Please come with us!" the lead cyborg said.

"I don't think so, pal!" Misato said, pulling her hands behind her jacket and pressing the emergency respond button on her new watch.

"I don't think you have much choice, ma'am!" another cyborg said.

"Did you just call me, 'Ma'am'?" Misato gasped.

"Misato, I really don't think you should get them mad."

"I'm not going anywhere with these Toy Soldiers, and they can't make me!"

"There are six of us and two of you. The odds are not in your favor!" a third cyborg said.

"Then how about we even the odds?" a new voice said.

The group looked up and from the top of the café stood four figures. One was a young man in a white bodysuit, black cape, white helmet with a blue visor, black gloves and boots, and a Falcon-symbol on his belt buckle.

On his immediate right was a woman in a red cat suit with a red head dress, gloves, boots and cape. On his left was a tall, athletic woman who was green from her hair to her feet, dressed in a purple swimsuit, with purple wrist guards, a white collar around her neck, and white boots. And hovering above them was an athletic blond woman in a black one-piece swimsuit with a yellow lightning bolt on the front, black opera length gloves, thigh-high boots, red sash, and black mask over her eyes.

"Who the..." Ritsuko started to say.

"Hell are you people?" the lead cyborg asked.

"We're the Avengers!" the young man said. "Allow me to introduce The Scarlet Witch, She-Hulk, Ms Marvel, and I'm Falcon." he said.

"GET THEM!!!" the cyborgs shouted as they raised their guns and launchers.

Quick as lightning the four Avengers leaped off the roof and plowed into the six cyborgs.

Falcon dove towards the leader, throwing his falcon-shaped kunai at him, impaling his gun hand and making it impossible for him hold another weapon with it. He didn't have time to go for another gun as Falcon smashed his boot into his face.

Scarlet Witch unleashed her Hex Bolts against two of the cyborg soldiers, her mystic powers shutting down their cybernetics and dropping them to the ground.

Three of the cyborgs fired their weapons at the emerald-skinned gammazon as she was the biggest target. Their weapons bounced off her skin as she slammed into them with the force of a meteorite. She pushed one into the ground, knocking him out as she leaped out of the small crater and grabbed the first cyborg nearest her. The cyborg punched her in the face, which had little effect as she spun him around and into the second cyborg.

The helicopter turned around and started firing missiles at the heroes, only to have Ms Marvel energize her fists and blast the missiles out of the sky. Her eyes glowed as she flew up into the sky and punched the helicopter square in its nose, sending it spiraling out of control and crashing into the street.

The last cyborg charged towards Misato and Ritsuko, only to have Falcon suddenly appear right in front of him.

"Out of the way!" the cyborg shouted.

"No chance." Falcon said as he leaped into the air, jumped over the cyborg, and slammed two kunai into his shoulders.

"AH! Neural Motor Path Ways... Disabled!" the cyborg cried out as he fell to his knees.

The heroes quickly piled the cyborgs together as Ms Marvel flew up towards them.

"Nice work team." Ms Marvel said as she brought the pilot of the chopper back to them.

"Are you alright, Misato?" Falcon asked the purple-haired woman as he held his side and ground his teeth.

"Yeah, thanks Falcon." Misato said, "But are you alright?"

"Not really. The fight opened my sparring injury." he said, holding up his hand to reveal a small stain of blood.

Scarlet Witch glared at Ms Marvel.

"I told you!" the mystic hissed.

"I said I was sorry." the blond heroine said.

"It's fine. I'll heal." Falcon said to them, still holding his side.

It was then that Misato noticed her friend was staring.

"Something wrong, Ritz?"

"You pilot a giant animal-bot and you know superheroes?" Ritsuko asked.

"Long story, actually." Misato grinned.

"These guys were after you. We need to know who hired them." Ms Marvel said.

"Ten-to-one it was Gendo." Falcon said.

"Be that as it may, we should make sure." She-Hulk said.

While the heroes toted the cyborgs back to their base after contacting the others, Ritsuko and Misato started talking again.

"So? Have you made a decision, Dr Akagi?" Misato asked.

Ritsuko sighed as she looked at her friend with the most honest face she could muster. Though it was made easier due to the fact her guile had fallen away. "I'll tell you everything I know about Gendo and his plans." she said.

"Good." Misato said, pulling an arm around her old friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the Avengers interrogated the cyborgs, Shinji patched himself up and had departed for the rest of the day to visit someone special.

Standing before the grave marker in the large and empty faux-cemetery, the handsome young man just stared at the wooden marker baring his mothers name.

_I'm sorry I haven't been visiting mom_. He mentally spoke. _I meant to, but... I guess it's a little hard when you realized you're just talking to a piece of wood instead of where your body was actually at rest. I just hope that wherever you are, you are watching over me and making sure I'm alright. And I just hope that you're proud of me for what I'm doing. I've got some new friends who have been helping me. They're good people. You'd like them. I've even got a new Aunt in all this. I don't know what father is planning, but it can't be good. I have to stop him, so I hope you'll understand. _  
_  
_However, while Shinji was focused on the marker, he didn't see the strange bumps in the ground that were slowly moving towards him.

He placed the red roses on Yui Ikari's grave marker and turned to leave.

_I love you, mom_. He mentally said.

However, he was not two markers away, when all hell broke loose.

Shinji saw the bumps right as they surrounded him and exploded upwards. Six figures dressed in black shot into the air as if catapulted by springs. They let fall what looked like dozens of small iron marbles that exploded all around Shinji. Blinded and caught off guard, his injury hindering him even more now, the young man was suddenly set upon by the six men, who punched, kicked and slashed at Shinji with their swords. Caught off-guard for a moment, Shinji received several injuries before he quickly responded, punching and kicking back the attackers, but was unable to get to his watch before he was slashed across the chest by a sharp blade.

"Argh!" he gasped as he stumbled backwards right as one of the ninjas hurled another, much larger explosive at him, sending him flying through the air and crashing into several other markers.

However, the fight and the blast had maneuvered Shinji away from the 'empty' cemetery to the 'full' part of the cemetery, and resulted in the young man coming to rest, chest first, against a strange and obscure tombstone that few had ever paid attention to. The tombstone was only about two feet high, and made of a different rock that none of the other tombstones were. But what was even stranger, was that the tombstone had a symbol for a bird on it, in the shape of an upside-down triangle.

Shinji's blood flowed over the triangle as he slumped down to the ground.

The six ninjas approached him, silently looking at him, and then to each other, before moving in to collect the boy.

They would never get the chance.

The blood-covered tombstone started to hum as the bird symbol glowed an angry red. The ninjas didn't notice it until it was too late. The tombstone exploded open as hellfire shot out like a geyser. The ninja looked up at the fiery fountain as a strange bird-shaped object emerged from it. The bird quickly took shape, it's glowing body forming a more feminine physique. When the glowing had died down, everyone now saw a woman in a form-fitting, bright red costume, with gold gloves and boots, a gold sash around her shapely hips, and the tombstone bird symbol on her ample chest embellished in gold like a shield. The woman herself was Caucasian with long curly red hair, blue eyes, and was at least a Size-6, at 5 foot 11.

Taking a moment to get her bearings, she looked down and saw the young man bleeding on the ground, surrounded by sword-wielding ninja. She took a good look at the young man as a single word sprouted from her lips.

"Scott." she said softly. Her gaze turned towards the ninjas as her soft blue eyes turned a fiery red and yellow. "NO!" she screamed as her power exploded outwards.

The shout had awoken Shinji and he stared up into the sky as a bright, fiery bird-like figure filled his entire vision. Unknown to him at the time, his watch had turned on as he spoke only one word.

"...phoenix..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sitting comfortably in their brand new mission plane, which Iron Man had been able to build faster than the mansion, the Avengers roared out of the underground ISO field base and flew towards their avian members location. The group had received an emergency beacon from his watch, and only heard his faint single word. Not knowing what was going on, they piled into the _Phoenix II_ and rushed out to help their teammate.

The group consisted of Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Ms Marvel, Spider Man, Spider Woman, Beast and She-Hulk. But of them all, it was Wanda who was the most concerned.

_Hang on my Shinji, we're coming_. Wanda thought as her hands gripped tightly the armrests.

"Do you have a lock on Shinji's watch?" Misato asked.

"The last signal puts him approximately two miles from our current position." Beast said.

"Approximately?" Wanda gasped. "That still leaves a wide area to search for him. How are we going to find him?"

"Well then how about we look out the window?" Spider Man asked.

"Huh?" Misato gasped.

Everyone looked out the window and gasped in unison as they all saw a gigantic mass of dirt and stone, the square area of five football fields, hovering in mid-air not a hundred feet off the ground.

"Is that...." Spider Woman gasped.

"A flying island?" She-Hulk gasped.

"You don't think it could be..." Ms Marvel asked Cap.

"It could be." Captain America said.

"Could be what?" Spider Woman asked.

"Not what. Who." Spider Man said.

"Who?" Misato asked.

"Look there!" Scarlet Witch shouted, pointing to a hovering figure just above the flying island.

Namely, a red-headed woman in red spandex, gently holding a young man in ripped and torn clothes. And what's more, she was hovering two meters above the flying island itself.

"Yup. It's the Phoenix." Spider Man said.

"I just hope it's not Dark Phoenix." Beast said.

"We'll know in a minute." Captain America said as he put the plane into a dive and soon landed the high-tech vehicle on the stable ground.

The Avengers quickly rushed out of the plane and stopped when they noticed six upside-down ninja seemingly suspended in mid-air and lined up in a row.

"Whoa! Interesting meditation technique." Spider Man quipped.

The group moved past the ninja and saw Phoenix slowly descend towards the ground with Shinji in her arms, bridal-style.

"Shinji-kun?" Scarlet Witch gasped.

"Do not fear. He will be fine." Phoenix said in an echoing voice as her feet came to a rest on the ground.

Her eyes flashed again as her powers read the minds of the seven heroes.

"Your nephew will be fine, Wanda. I have already healed his injuries."

"Oh thank you!" Scarlet Witch cried as she moved towards Shinji to examine him, noticing the cuts in his clothes which were apparently made by bladed weapons.

While the others approached Phoenix and Shinji, Spider Woman pulled Spider Man to the side and whispered in his ear.

"So... she really made this entire chunk of real estate float like this?" MJ asked.

"Yeah. Her telekinetic powers never ceased to amaze me. Especially if she can hold up this place, us, herself, six ninjas, and heal Shinji's injuries." Peter said.

"She's got THAT much power?" she gasped, suddenly realizing what Peter was implying.

"Yeah. Just put her down as another woman you don't want to make mad." he stated.

While the married spider couple were talking, Scarlet Witch and She-Hulk were now holding Shinji in their arms as he started coming around.

"Sorry I worried you guys." Shinji said as Wanda hugged him tightly.

"You do that quite often, don't you?" She-Hulk laughed.

"But now the question is... what do we do with you?" Beast asked Phoenix.

"Simple. We make her apart of the team." Captain America stated.

"WE WHAT?" Misato, Ms Marvel, Beast, Spider Man, Spider Woman, She-Hulk and the Scarlet Witch all shouted in unison.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
TBC  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1

Shinji and Gendo stood at the grave marker that bore the name 'Yui Ikari', both having not said a word as Shinji rested a bouquet of flowers at the base of the marker.

"I miss her so much." Shinji said. "Do you?"

"Everything I have is kept in my heart. That's how I remember her." Gendo said.

"Some days... I wish she was right here. Now. I wish she was alive. I wish she could return to that we could be a family again. I wish... I wish...."

"Wishing is pointless, boy. It's not like she can be resurrected like a phoenix through simple...."

Suddenly, the grave marker exploded open as a shapely female figure in a white bodysuit with gold gloves, boots, a sash around her waist and a gold bird symbol on her chest roe up into the air. She had short brown hair and eyes the same color as Shinji.

"...wishing?"

Shinji and Gendo gasped when they realized who the woman was.

"Mother?" Shinji gasped.

"Yui?" Gendo gasped.

Yui 'Phoenix' Ikari looked down at the pair and smiled. She dropped to the ground and quickly enveloped her son in a tight hug.

"Oh, Shinji! My sweet little boy! I missed you so much!" Yui said as Shinji returned the hug.

He was so lost in the reunion with his mother, that he didn't notice his father was hanging in mid-air, struggling to free himself from a fierce invisible grip that was wrapped around his throat. His expression was like that of Bart Simpson being strangled by Homer.

_You and I have a lot to talk about, Gendo!_ Yui thought as she kept hugging her son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

Shinji just watched as Gendo took off in his VTOL with Rei Ayanami from the cemetery. He was soon alone as the sun was beginning to set down over the mountains.

Shinji turned to leave the cemetery, when a strange fiery portal opened up in mid-air before him. He stared at the portal for several seconds, before a shapely human body was flung from it right at him. The body slammed into Shinji and knocked him to the ground with the body on top himself.

Shinji gasped as the portal closed, and the figure started to stir. Shinji gasped when he realized the figure was a woman. A very adult and beautiful woman. She had long red hair, a shade darker than Asuka's, and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a form-fitting green bodysuit that left nothing to the imagination. She wore long gold gloves and boots that came up almost to her hips. A gold sash was around her shapely hips, with a long dangling ribbon cascading from it. On her chest just above her ample bosom was an upside-down triangle in the shape of a bird. Her skin was a soft peach color and her eyes held a look of loss.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked the woman.

The woman looked up as her vision cleared, gasping as she took in Shinji.

"S-S-Scott?" she gasped.

"Huh?"

"It's me! It's Jean! Oh thank God I found you!" she said.

"But I'm not MMPH!!" he gasped as the woman pressed her lips fiercely against his own, sucking and grinding her mouth against his. _I don't believe it! My first kiss... with such a gorgeous woman!_ He thought as he felt her tongue enter his mouth. _OH WOW!_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**  
**"Simple. We make her apart of the team." Captain America stated.

"WE WHAT?" Misato, Ms Marvel, Beast, Spider Man, Spider Woman, She-Hulk and the Scarlet Witch all shouted in unison.

"I think you'll all agree it's the best course of action. Better to have her on our side and watch over her at the same time." Cap said. "And besides, it's obvious that she doesn't want to be away from Shinji. Despite their first meeting."

The group looked at each other and realized that it probably was. Bearing in mind that Phoenix was capable of mind-reading, trying to deceive her in any fashion was impossible. Better to be honest about their intentions then anything else.

"But why does she want to be with him?" She-Hulk asked.  
Phoenix sighed as she ran a hand through his hair, caressing his face as she physically helped him stand. "I lost him once; I'm not losing him again." she answered.

Not willing to argue with her, given her seemingly fragile state of mind and immense power, the group went along with Captain America's idea.

"So... what are we gonna do about this flying piece of real estate... and the ninjas?" Spider Woman asked.

The group looked at each other before looking at Phoenix.  
"The web-woman makes a good point." Misato said.

"Well, hypothetically, once we get far enough away from this piece of floating terra firma, Phoenix's telekinetic abilities will lessen and cause it to drop like a ....perhaps that is a bad analogy." Beast said as he suddenly remembered what they were standing on.

"Yeah, real bad!" Spider Woman hissed.

"Let's get these guys into the Phoenix II. We can interrogate them later." Cap said.

The group agreed and pulled the group of ninjas down from the air before loading them up into the Phoenix II.

"The Phoenix II?" Phoenix asked as she helped escort Shinji into the jet.

"That's what we call it." Misato said.

"I like the name." she grinned.

Once the ninjas were pulled from the air, tied up, and loaded into the high-tech jet, the group took off. And like Beast had said, once they were out of range, the massive air-borne property fell to the ground, filling in the large hole it had been taken from.

While flying back to headquarters, with Shinji seated between both a concerned Scarlet Witch and a worried Phoenix as Ms Marvel turned her seat around to face Shinji.

"So, Shinji, why were you out at that cemetery?" Ms Marvel asked.

"I was visiting my mother. Or... at least her grave marker. It's been so long since I was last here. The last time I saw my mother was right before her accident." he said, staring out the window. "I haven't seen her in so long, I.... I feel like a rotten son." he sighed as Phoenix rubbed his back, with Scarlet Witch clenching his hand tightly. "I know the site is empty, but still, I should've visited."

"Well, sure." She-Hulk said. "Any good son would have done that. But... how were you going to get there from the States?"

"She's right, Shinji-kun." Misato said. "You were half a world away. I'm sure if she was still alive today she wouldn't blame you."

By the time the team had arrived at the underground ISO base, Shinji was feeling a little better at Misatos words.

"Welcome to the Batcave." Misato joked to Phoenix as she helped Spider Woman 'escort' a ninja off the high-tech jet.  
While Wanda helped Shinji back to his room to get some rest, Phoenix watched the young man go as a certain blue-furred mutant stepped up beside her.

"In a way, he does remind me somewhat of Scott." he said, not looking at the woman.

"But, he's not. Right?" she asked.

"Right." he said and then proceeded to tell her everything about what had happened to them and why they were trying to help him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cap left the interrogation of the ninjas to Carol, Luke and Natasha, knowing full well their combined strength and skill (if not their attitudes) would be enough to break the ninjas. However, there was always the chance that they didn't know anything, but the super soldier preferred to be thorough.

When Ororo and Logan saw their old telekinetic teammate alive and well, they hugged her tightly and she hugged them back. Piotr did the same once he emerged from the kitchen, overjoyed to see the redhead. Naturally they were all confused, and Beast was happy to explain what had happened, none of them seeing Wanda leading Shinji back to his room.

"Now you just get into the bed and try to relax." Wanda said after she had examined his wounds.

"Yes, Aunt Wanda." Shinji said as he sat down in the bed. Though Jean had healed his wounds, Shinji was still exhausted from all that had happened in the last few hours. _First super strong women sparring with me, then cyborgs, then ninjas, now a redheaded super heroine with telekinetic powers that everyone seems to be afraid of._ _God, I'm exhausted!_ He said as he crashed backwards onto the bed, his body shutting down into sleep mode.

Wanda just smiled as she walked over and was about to put a blanket over him, when she saw a tear run down from his eyes.

"...mother..." he whispered as another tear followed suit.

Her compassion overwhelming her, Wanda removed her heavier clothing and crawled in beside him, pulling him into a warm, motherly hug. Dressed in only an under-shirt and panties, Wanda stroked Shinjis hair gently as his head rested on her shoulder, sleep eventually taking her too.

After Wanda had fallen asleep, the door to Shinjis room opened up as a certain redheaded mentalist looked in and smiled at them. Closing the door she left to the kitchen to help with dinner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While everyone else was going about their business, Misato was at the central computer trying to find out about their attackers. Logan came into the war room and peered over the woman's shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at, Misa?" Logan asked, downing a cold brew.

"Mercenary sites." she said. "Those cyborgs that attacked us were hired by Gendo." she said, turning to look directly at Logan. "Still don't know how you got them to talk."

"I'm the best there is at what I do." he said with a shrug.

"Anyway, first those cyborgs attack us, then a couple hours later Shinji gets ambushed by a pack of ninjas. It's too much of a coincidence." she huffed, when Logan suddenly saw her eyes light up. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before?!" she exclaimed as she hurriedly typed on the computer, the site she was looking for coming up. "I Knew It! 'The Trinity Brethren'!"

"You know these jokers?" Logan asked, looking at the web-page.

"Not personally. I've heard of them. Several years ago a religious fanatic named Dr. Kim Jong Lee hired a group of cybernetic soldiers as bodyguards. They were part of a rogue military experiment, or something like that. There were rumors that Jong had recruited a clan of ninjas also. Which is where the name came from." she explained.

"The name?"

"Trinity Brethren. It refers to the three sub-groups that make up his little gang. The cyborgs are supposed to represent intellect, or the advancement of technology. The ninjas are supposed to represent the body, the peak of human physicality. The last group were Jong Lee's fanatics, supposed to represent spirituality. Together they're the most sought after mercenary group in the known world. Wanted by nearly every law enforcement agency in the world too."

Logan whistled. "Fanatics. Cyborgs. And Ninjas." he said, then asked, "What kind of ninjas?"

Misato brought up the video interrogation of the ninjas, who despite the best abilities of Natasha, Luke and Carol, revealed nothing.

"Damn! They remind me of The Hand." Logan said.

"The Who?" Misato asked.

"The Hand. The largest and most feared ninja clan from our world."

"Hmm. What would Ritsuko call it? Dopplegangers? Parallel world counterparts? Something like that." Misato mused. "Gave you a lot of trouble, did they?"

"Me and every other costume-wearing hero." he said as he finished his beer. "But I wonder. We've only taken on the borgs and the nin. Where are the cultists?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Gendo's Office, NERV)

"Absolutely not!" Gendo sneered at the man.

"We had an understanding." the man said.

"Your men failed, and I don't pay for failure."

"We failed because of you."

"You should learn to take responsibility for your own actions."

Behind his mask, the man glared at Gendo as he, in one motion, leapt across the desk and pulled his dagger from the sheath at his hip. In one swift movement he had knocked the commander to the ground and slipped the blade between his red-tinted glasses and his eyes. Gendo gasped at just how close the finely polished blade came to his left eye, which was reflecting the iris of his eye back at him.

"You did not provide us with sufficient information regarding the people you wished us to acquire for you." the man hissed into Gendo's ear. "They were aided by strangely dressed individuals with special abilities. Some would call them superheroes."

The grim commander was listening, while being very careful not to slit his eyeball.

"Had we known of their existence and association, we would have been better prepared. Thusly, you are solely responsible for our failure. Yes?"

"Uh... yes." he said. _You are going to pay for this humiliation, you fanatic._ He mentally grumbled.

"For this... inconvenience... we will have to charge you extra." the man said as he carefully removed the knife from between Gendo's glasses and eye. "We will be in touch." he said before walking out of the office.

As Gendo stood up, he growled at the two problems he had just acquired. Not only were Katsuragi and Akagi involved with superheroes, but now he had a potential enemy in the Trinity Brethren as well. Or at the very least he would have to pay more, least he get the knife in his eye the next time around.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO Field HQ)

Steve Rogers walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed, the hand towel he had was used to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Another exhausting training session with Spider Man, Wolverine and Black Panther had even the legendary super soldier winded.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take them all on at the same time._ Steve thought. "Boy I'm tired."

"I hope you're not too tired, handsome." Janet Van Dyne said as she entered the bedroom.

Steve gasped as the petite, short brown-haired woman emerged from the adjacent bathroom with a bottle of wine in one hand, two crystal glasses in her other hand, her body dressed in a black silk negligee.

"Janet, what are you..." Steve asked as the woman walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Just catching up on lost time." Janet said as she handed one of the glasses to Steve.

"I know I promised to spend more time with you, but..."

"Steve!" she snapped, shoving the glass into his hand.

"I'm sorry." he sighed as he accepted the glass. "I've just been so busy trying to get us acclimated to this world that I've been neglecting us."

"Yes, you have." she said, pouring him a glass.

Steve and Janet had been dating for the last six months, ever since Henry Pym's assault on Janet more than a year ago. Cap had been the one to stop Henry from further injuring the woman, and after he had been arrested and incarcerated, Steve and Janet had begun a slow relationship.

It was only within the last couple of months that the pair had actually gone to the kissing stage.

"You may be a super soldier, but even you need some time off." she said, taking a sip of her wine.

"So, you've been waiting to get me drunk this entire time?" he asked, finishing his glass.

"Who said I was going to wait?" she said, dropping her empty glass and tackling the blond man to the bed. "We have a lot of catching up to do." she smiled as she kissed his lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO Field HQ, the next day)

"Did you sleep well, Shinji-kun?" Wanda asked once Shinji had fully woken up and found his face buried in the older woman's cleavage.

"Yes, Aunt Wanda." Shinji said with a blush, not trying to stare at the older woman as she put her clothes back on. "Though I wasn't expecting to wake up that way."

"I'm sure." she smiled. "I was just concerned when you started crying."

"I was... having a nightmare of the day my mother died." he said as Wanda sat down next to him and pulled her arm around his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

Right as Phoenix walked into the room.

"Breakfast is served, Shinji-kun." Phoenix said as she telekinetically brought in two trays of food. "I hope you and Wanda like French Toast." she said, indicating the Toast, a side of fruit, a glass of milk, and syrup for the toast.

"Oh. Thank you, Jean-chan." Shinji said as he accepted the levitating tray.

Wanda and Shinji ate Jean's breakfast with their thanks as Jean started straightening things up before they all stepped out of the bedroom.

However, once they did, they were shocked to find the living room in shambles.

On the couch, a half-naked Misato was face-down in the cushions while a bare-chested, pants-wearing Logan was on the ground, surrounded by a couple dozen empty beer cans.

In the corner of the room, a bra and panty-clad Jennifer was wrapped in a blanket and using PenPen as a teddy bear.

Sitting at the table across the way sat Tony, Piotr, Greer, Hank, Carol and Luke were passed out at the table in various stages of dress. From the cards on the table, and the various pieces of clothing on the floor, it was obvious that they were playing _strip-_poker.

Shinji, Wanda and Jean just stared at their friends with amusement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Mighty Avengers." Shinji said with a small laugh.

Peter and Mary Jane emerged from their room, as Ororo and T'Challa emerged from theirs. It was to the amusement, and mild blushing, of everyone that the two married couples were both wrapped in their bed sheets.

"Looks like everyone's here." Wanda said.

"Where are Steve and Janet?" Jean asked.

It was then that the pair emerged from Steve's room. The blond super-soldier wearing his blue boxer shorts, the petite brunette behind him wearing Steve's shirt which looked like a small dress on her.

Wanda smiled widely as the 'worn-out' expressions on both of them told the awake trio everything they needed to know.

"Wow. Must have been some party." Jean said.

"And as usual," a new voice said as the Black Widow entered the room with a rather upset-looking thunder god on her heels. "I was stuck on monitor duty while Thor was out patrolling the city. EVERYONE WAKE UP NOW!!!" Natasha shouted, causing the entire group to jump.

"Oh, damn woman! Not so loud!" Luke Cage, wearing only his pants, said he tried to stand up.

"You people drink yourselves silly and can't handle the consequences. Typical." the Russian woman huffed as she stormed out of the room.

"And thoust didn't invite me?" Thor asked with mock-upset.

"She makes it sound like we were _all_ having a party." Peter said.

"Well... most of us were." She-Hulk said as she let go of the penguin and walked over to give Shinji a smothering hug. "Morning, sweetie."

"Jen!" Wanda snapped as Shinji struggled to breath between her jade assets.

"What?" the gammazon asked in confusion.

(YAWN) "Oh, mornin everyone." Carol said as she staggered over to Shinji wearing only her bra and panties. "Mornin' hon." she said, giving the boy a quick peck on the cheek.

"Carol!" Wanda snapped again.

"What?" the half-dazed blond asked.

"Ohhhhhh, would you keep it down?" Misato groaned as Logan suddenly jerked his legs, kicking dozens of beer cans loose and causing a lot of noise to reverberate around the room.

It was a noise that irritated the rest of the group into consciousness.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up!" Greer said as she stood up from the table, suddenly freaking out when she realized she was only wearing a pair of blue panties. "AH! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BRA??!!!" she shouted, covering herself.

"You mean this?" Tony asked, wearing only a t-shirt, boxers and socks, as he lifted a matching blue satin bra from his side of the table.

"Give me that!" she shouted, glaring daggers at the man.

"Well... it's nice to know you guys are still human." Shinji said, once She-Hulk stopped hugging him. "Though, with what we've all gone through in the last month..."

"Right!" Steve said. "One night of relaxation could have been disastrous to us. Especially in this world."

"The Man's Right. Break's Over!" Carol said, finally shaking the daze out of her eyes. "Morning Workout Starts In Ten Minutes People!"

The group groaned a little, but moved their bodies nonetheless.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steve and Shinji flipped off the bars, flinging themselves in the air and landed feet-first onto the mat. A round of applause followed causing the pair to look over at Janet, Wanda and Phoenix who were watching them.

"Guess we've got an audience." Shinji said, dressed in black sweat pants and black tank top.

"I think it's more for you, Shinji." the blond man smiled, himself dressed in a white tank top and blue sweat pants.

"Again! Faster!" Carol Danvers shouted.

The pair looked over and saw the rest of their slightly inebriated allies being put through a series of morning calisthenics by the blond-haired former soldier.

"Should we be worried?" Shinji asked.

"Only if we were apart of that group." Steve said.

"Break time, boys!" Janet said as she brought out a couple of water bottles.

"Thanks, Janet." Steve said, accepting the water.

"Speaking of break, how is Dr Akagi doing with the one we gave her?" Shinji asked.

"Chief Anderson is still interrogating her." Janet said. "Apparently there's a lot of details that needs to be filled in on Gendo's plans. What with her being his pillow-mate and all."

"And being NERV's chief scientist had nothing to do with it?" Phoenix asked.

"It has a lot to do with it." Shinji said. "Especially if Gendo needed her to complete his plans."

The group fell quiet at that, until Steve spoke up.

"Which means... he'll either step up plans to search for her..." Steve started to say.

"Or he'll accelerate his plans." Janet finished his thought.

"Or worse..." Shinji started to say. "Do something drastic."

"Like... attack us the next time we poke our heads out of our base?" Wanda asked.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Shinji said.

"Well, we already know about the mercs he hired. Even so... who else would he use?" Janet asked.

"Right off the top of my head, probably the JSSDF." the young man said.

"The Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force?" Black Panther asked as he and Storm entered the gym.

"How would he pull that off?" Wanda asked.

"Blackmail. Bribery. Strong-arming." Shinji suggested.

"If he's got the muscle to intimidate an whole army." Janet said.

"Well... he might." Shinji said.

"The Evangelions." T'Challa stated.

"Exactly."

"But he's only got two, and only one pilot." Janet said.

"It would be enough. Unless he's gotten ahead with the Dummy Plug system he was developing." Panther pondered.

"He could have also had the Second Child flown over." Ororo suggested.

"Not without her own Eva." Janet said. "The file we have on her suggests that she won't pilot any other Eva but her own."

"Then there's only one other way." Shinji said. "The N2 Mines."

"He wouldn't!" Ororo gasped.

"Yes, he would." Steve, T'Challa and Janet exclaimed in unison.

"Then, ladies and gentlemen, we're gonna need a contingency." Shinji said, the group nodding.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO Field HQ, the next day)

"How's the new mecha coming, Tony?" Steve asked as he entered the hanger where Tony, T'Challa, Hank, Piotr, Thor, Luke Cage and Jen building a huge metallic creature.

"About 80% complete." Tony said as he checked the computer readouts. "How's the new Mansion coming along?"

"We'll be able to move in tomorrow." Steve said. "The work crews did their job expertly. Peter's doing a final systems check of the computer and shield systems. But everything's up and running."

"I'm sure Storm will be thrilled." Tony said.

"She's already up there." Steve said. "Shinji, Wanda, Jen, Mary Jane, Logan, Carol, Jean and Greer are helping her arrange the place for us."

"Of course You know, I'm surprised that Gendo and the Brethren haven't made any move against us." Tony said to the blond super soldier. "Like attacking the mansion and all."

"He couldn't. That would mean an act of terrorism, especially since ISO owns the property and the Prime Minister approved of it." Steve said.

"I doubt that would stop him. Unless, his resources are occupied elsewhere. Still, we haven't heard anything from either of them. Which means..." Tony stated to say.

"Gendo will use someone else. Probably the JSSDF." Steve said.

"Maybe. Have we heard anything from Chief Anderson about Dr Akagi?" Tony asked.

"Well, she's filled the ISO in on a lot of Gendo's plans, which is something we're going to have to deal with later on. But as soon as that's over, she'd going to be sent back to help us." Steve said.

"She can't stay in her old apartment." Tony mused. "So, where else is there?"

"It's either the mansion, or the underground base." Steve stated.

"Base would probably be better."

"True. Still.... it would be nice to know what Gendo's planning."

"We have a wire-tap on his computer system, so we should know of anything that's going to happen there." Tony said. "But aside from a military group... would Gendo use anything else?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Steve said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Two Weeks Later)

Deep within his office in the Geofront, Gendo Ikari was furious.

SEELE was hounding him to complete the HIP, the UN was upset at his lack of progress in dealing with the Angels, the Trinity Brethren had yet to locate Katsuragi, Akagi or his estranged son, not to mention having threatened his life, the ISO had completed the construction of their new research facility and mansion that was apparently filled with unusual individuals whom he didn't know anything about, and to make things worse: the 5th Angel was on the verge of making its appearance.

_It seems I will have to resort to outside efforts to help me._ Gendo thought, as he punched in the codes into his computer to send the necessary messages.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Mansion)

The Avengers raced into the War Room as Steve brought up the images on the main screen.

"Is that an Angel?" Tony asked.

"It looks like a... a flying diamond!" Janet gasped.

"No telling what it's capable of." Steve said.

"It looks like it's settling... directly over NERV headquarters!" Natasha said.

"It's obvious why it's here. Alright, people. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!" Steve shouted.

Within less than a minute, the team was fully dressed and loaded up into their respective vehicles.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV)

"It seems as if those robotic vehicles and those costumed cretins are working together." Gendo said as he viewed the monitors of the giant mechas attacking the Angel.

"So it would seem." Fuyutsuki said. "What do you plan to do, Ikari?"

"Contact General Asakara to order the JSSDF to attack. And prepared N2-1 and N2-2 for launch." Gendo said.

Fuyutsuki stared in horror at what his former pupil was suggesting. _He's going to launch the N2's while the JSSDF is fighting those heroes?_ He thought. Of course. _While they're distracted, they can't run. It's just what Gendo wants.  
_  
While part of the older man warred with his conscious over sending men to an unnecessary death, his common sense told him that Ikari would have someone else do it if he didn't, and the consequences for defying him would be costly.

With great reluctance, Fuyutsuki sent out the messages.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Tokyo-3)

Silver Wing, Night Claw and Phoenix II were dodging laser fire from the 5th Angel, which did its best to fire and defend itself, even as the trio of vehicles attacked again and again.

(Where is the core in that thing?) Misato asked while it leapt behind another building to dodge the Angels energy blasts.

(I don't know Midnight,) Falcon replied from Silver Wing as he fired missiles at it the diamond-like Angel. (I'm trying to locate it now.)

(What did you call me?) Misato asked.

(Midnight! We can't just up and call you by your name now can we?) Falcon smirked.

(I like it.) She said, only to be suddenly fired upon by a squad of Apache helicopters. (What the... Phoenix II? Little help? I'm under attack!)

(On the way!) Cap said as he turned the Phoenix II towards the Apache's.

(Silver Wing, on the way!) Falcon shouted.

The skies were quickly filled with lasers and missiles as a fierce dog fight ensued.

"Cap! We're outnumbered! We need to get out there!" Ms Marvel shouted.

"Alright, but be careful!" Cap shouted.

Ms Marvel, Phoenix, Storm, Thor and Iron Man leapt out of the Phoenix to take on the Apache squadron.

Ms Marvel grabbed one of the Apache's and hurled it into another one. Phoenix used her mental powers to force three of the choppers into landing. Storm's weather powers blew three more copters into a building, once their pilots had ejected. Thor hurled his hammer into the choppers and knocked the rotor blades off of them, all the while commenting on his battle against flying snakes creatures. And Iron Man's repulsor rays knocked down several other choppers that tried to gun down his teammates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?" Midnight shouted as a squad of tanks entered the city and opened fire on her.

(Midnight, what's wrong?) Falcon shouted.

"I'm getting hammered by a bunch of tanks! The JSSDF is out in force today!" Midnight shouted as the shells impacted with her mechas armor plating.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Power Man! Spider Man! Spider Woman! Colossus! Wolverine! Help Night Claw!" Cap shouted from the cockpit.

"RIGHT!" the quintet shouted as the jet flew low through the city and dropped off the heroes right over the tanks.

Spider Man and Spider Woman threw out their grappling claws to catch the nearby buildings, using them to swing away from the ground, flip through the air and land on the tanks that were firing at the large robotic panther. They quickly popped the tops open and tossed a couple of smoke bombs into the tanks cockpits.

Power Man and Colossus slammed into two of the tanks, their steel-hard skins causing massive damage to the rolling juggernauts, but saving their lives in the process.

Wolverine flew towards another tank and grabbed onto the large gun turret, swung around and around several times, before letting the momentum flip him back into the air. He twisted around and landed on the top of the tank, extending his claws and slicing the top of the tank off before jumping inside to take out the drivers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the Avengers and X-Men were battling the JSSDF forces, Misato noticed something else was going on when her console started blinking like crazy.

"What the heck?" she gasped as her on-board danger warning system detected the unique energy signature of N2 Mines. _Oh No!_ she gasped as her Night Claw batted another tank away. "THIS IS MIDNIGHT! WE'VE GOT N2 MINES IN THE BATTLE ZONE! REPEAT: N2 MINES IN THE BATTLE ZONE!!" she shouted

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"We've Got What?!!" Falcon gasped as the Silver Wing turned into a dive towards the city.

(CAP CALLING AVENGERS!) Cap shouted over the radio. (N2 MINES ACTIVE! PROTECT ANY AND ALL PARTIES AT ALL COSTS!)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The JSSDF's order had been simple: destroy the giant robotic animals and the costumed individuals.

The battle hadn't been going like they had wanted, however, with the costumed individuals proving to have incredible powers and the animal mechas proving to be superior on land and in the air.

However, when the order came down that the N2 Mines had been launched, they instantly realized two things.

1-Since the Mines didn't come from them, they could only have come from NERV. And 2-They had been set up to be killed. In short, they had been betrayed.

The N2 Mines exploded over the areas where the panther mecha was. The JSSDF had seen the large white falcon mecha swoop down next to the panther and spread it's wings over them.

Before they knew it, both mecha's emanated a strange energy field around them right as the blast went off.

The flash blinded them all as the intense energy bathed the group in an almost scorching heat. They all expected to die right there, but found that this was apparently not their time.

"We're.... we're alive?" the young lieutenant gasped as he covered his eyes from the intense light.

"But... how?" the tank sergeant asked.

"I think... we have the people we attacked to thank for that." the commander said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Falcon to Midnight! Artificial AT-Energy Field is holding." Falcon said from the cockpit of the Silver Wing.

(Yeah.... guess.... Iron Man and.... Panther.... got those.... modifications.... right....) Midnight said through her communicator.

"Midnight? Are you alright?" Falcon asked.

(I... don't.... feel good.... oohhh...)

Quick as lightning the young science ninja leapt into action, jumped from his cockpit and leapt to the panthers cockpit. Entering the mecha's cockpit he noticed the young woman slumped over her control, as if unconscious.

"Midnight? Midnight!!!" he shouted, shaking her, but receiving no answer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Falcon! What's wrong?" Cap shouted from the Phoenix II.

(Midnight's been hurt! Looks like some kind of radiation poisoning! Returning to base ASAP!) Falcon shouted as he suddenly took off with a shapely woman with him in the cockpit of the Silver Wing.

(This is Black Panther. I'm bringing Night Claw back to base using remote control. We'll have med-units waiting for you!) Black Panther said over the com.

"What about the Angel?" Captain America shouted, noticing the diamond-shaped Angel had survived the N2 Mine bombardment and was now drilling into the center of the city directly over NERV HQ.

(Captain! We've made a special upgrade to the Phoenix II! It will utilize 70% of your power, but it will work.) Hank McCoy said over the communicator.

"What are you talking about Beast?" Cap shouted as he flew the Phoenix II around the Angel.

(Enter this sequence into your computer. It will cause the entire ship to literally shoot through the Angel, destroying it.) Beast explained as he sent the attack sequence to Cap.

"Alright, Beast. Enter Sequence Now!" Cap shouted as he punched in the sequence as Beast had sent it to him.

(PHOENIX FLARE INITIATED) the computer shouted.

"Phoenix what?" Cap shouted as the entire ship suddenly started to glow and turned towards the diamond-shaped Angel.

A sudden burst of speed approaching Mach 10 propelled the Phoenix II towards the Angel, quickly penetrating it's AT-Field and then itself, exploding out the other side and quickly losing it's super intense glow.

"Whoa! What was that?" Captain America gasped as his pulse started returning to normal.

(It was the Phoenix Flare!) Beast said over the communications line. (It's a special modification that we invented based upon Silver Wing's weapons systems. It surrounds the entire ship with an energy field that is strong enough to deflect any attack, while moving the ship fast enough to penetrate any surface using the same energy field.)

"Impressive. When did you get a chance to test this?" Cap asked as he piloted the ship back to base.

(Actually..... we didn't. You just did.) Beast said with a grin.

Cap looked at his blue-furred ally and frowned. "You and I.... are going to have a long talk about this when I get back, Hank!"

(I had a feeling.) Beast said, disconnecting the line.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"There has to be something we can do for her!" Falcon said as he switched off his watch and was once again Shinji Ikari.

"The radiation poisoning is extensive. Worse than third degree burns." Beast said as he examined the purple-haired woman, who was hooked up to a special health monitor.

"How did this happen?" She-Hulk asked.

"Night Claw's armor and energy field should have protected her as well as the JSSDF troops." Janet said.

"Unless it was damaged by those tank shells." Shinji grumbled.

"I'm afraid the radiation poisoning is extensive." Beast said. "I.... I'm afraid she only has an hour or so before...."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"He can't. I can." Wanda said as she entered the medical wing.

"Aunt Wanda?" Shinji gasped.

"Please stand aside." the Scarlet Witch said as she raised her hands over her head. "Hex Force Change This Woman's Fate!" she said as her hands glowed and blasted the purple haired woman.

However, within a matter of seconds, the group noticed a significant change in both the purple-haired woman, her costume, and her health. Based on the readings from the monitor.

Scarlet Witch ceased her Hex Force powers and stepped away from Misato. Everyone, except Shinji, gasped when she sat up and smiled at the group.

Misato was healthy again, except that now her skin-tight red and black body suit had been transformed into a blue one-piece swimsuit complete with blue stocking/boots that came up above her knees, two blue bands around her thighs, blue sleeves that started from her wrists and ended just past her elbow, a single blue hand around her biceps. But what most noticeable about her now, was the strange sword-like tattoo that went over her left eye.

"Uh... Misato?" Shinji asked.

"That's my name, cutie, but you can call me... Psylocke." she smiled as she jumped off the table and lunged at Shinji, wrapping her arms around Shinji's neck and planting a big wet kiss on his lips.

_OH BOY!!!_ everyone, including Shinji, gasped.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
OMAKE 1  
  
"I'm afraid the radiation poisoning is extensive." Beast said. "I.... I'm afraid she only has an hour or so before...."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"He can't. I can." Wanda said as she entered the medical wing.

"Aunt Wanda?" Shinji gasped.

"Please stand aside." the Scarlet Witch said as she raised her hands over her head. "Hex Force Change This Woman's Fate!" she said as her hands glowed and blasted the purple haired woman.

However, within a matter of seconds, the group noticed a significant change in both the purple-haired woman, her costume, and her health. Based on the readings from the monitor.

Her ears became pointed, her chin developed several rough bumps, and her skin turned green.

The Avengers just stared at her in shock.

"Did she just..." She-Hulk started to say.

"Change into a Skrull? Yeah she did." Janet said.

"Is that good or bad?" Shinji asked.

"They're a shape shifting alien race who tried to conquer our world several times." She-Hulk said.

"I'm a shape shifter?" Misato asked as she sat up.

"Probably." Scarlet Witch said.

Misato grinned as she concentrated and suddenly transformed her body back into that of Misato Katsuragi.  
"This is cool!" she said. "Hey, check this out!" she said as her chest suddenly became larger. "Wow! I've got an E-cup now!" she laughed. "I'm gonna like this." she said, jumping up and down.

"Oh boy. I already regret doing this to her." Scarlet Witch said.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6  
**  
It was three days since the Fifth Angel attack, and the Avengers were just as busy as they were the day of the attack.

Not only did they have to repair the damage to their mecha's, but they also had to deal with the JSSDF troops making hundreds of apologies a day to them for saving their lives.

After explaining that they were under orders to take down the Avengers and the mecha's from their commanding officers, the entire tank, chopper, and foot soldier groups immediately defected to the Avengers and ISO's side.

This caused Chief Anderson more than his share of headaches because he now had to make special arrangements for the soldiers.

All totaled, there were approximately 120 soldiers who had been out during the attack. 100 of them had survived the battle and the N2 Mine's that were launched from NERV.

Naturally, the base commander had to answer a lot of questions from his superiors as to why 120 of their soldiers had suddenly gone missing, why a dozen apache helicopters and heavy armored tanks were in ruins in the city of Tokyo-3 when no order from them had been given to launch them, and most importantly, where were their men now?

Knowing what would happen to him if he talked, the base commander took full responsibility for it all, telling his superiors only what he felt he had to. The only thing that brought him any measure of comfort, after being dismissed, was the fact that the men he had sent were not family men.

No wives, no children, no one who would worry or miss them if they died.

Captain America, Black Widow, Ms Marvel and Psylocke spent a whole week reconditioning and reeducating the JSSDF soldiers into exactly what they needed them to be. They recruited Wolverine, Power Man, Black Panther, She-Hulk, Tigra, Spider Man and Spider Woman to help them out, only because they had 100 soldiers to deal with.

This naturally caused a bit of stir from the soldiers when they realized about half their new 'bosses' were incredibly sexy women.

Shinji was exempt from helping because he wanted his Aunt to teach him a new skill.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(ISO underground base, training room)

"Alright, Shinji-kun. Now... again!" Scarlet Witch said.

Shinji spun his hands in a circular motion, small sparks of bluish energy twirling around his fists as he did. Once his hands stopped moving, he focused on the bullseye target on the other side of the room, and fired off a bolt....

.... that crashed into the ground ten feet from the target.

"ARGH! That's The Fifteenth One!" Shinji groaned in frustration. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Calm down, Shinji-kun." Wanda said, patting his shoulder gently. "You shouldn't get discouraged just because of a handful of failures."

"I know, I know. Practice makes perfect." he sighed.

"Precisely. Even though the concept of manipulating ki-energy is outside my range of expertise, you should at least be proud of what you are able to accomplish." she said. _Still.... we have little time for you to master this new skill since you discovered it. Perhaps I can help you._ she thought, touching his shoulder again, her mystic hex powers flowing into him.

Shinji's eyes widened as he felt a strange energy flow through his body.

"Did you just..." he started to ask.

"Try it now." she assured him.

Shinji sighed as he threw his hands into circular motions once again, building up sparks of bluish energy and once again firing it off.

However, while the bolt of energy flew flawlessly from his hands and struck the target, instead of destroying it, the bullseye target was transformed.

Into a horse.

"What the..." Shinji gasped as the brown-haired stallion huffed through it's nose.

"Oh, dear." Wanda gasped. "Not what I was intending to do when I 'helped' you, but..."

The horse whinnied and shook it's head, swishing it's tail and looked around it's new environment.

"So..... what now?" Shinji asked, slightly confused.

"Well, it's obvious that I'm going to have to teach you to control this new power that I inadvertently gave you." Wanda replied.

"I meant about the horse?" Shinji asked, pointing at the brown-haired animal.

"Well...." she started to say, right as Janet walked into the training room.

"Shinji? Tony and Hank need your help in the...." she said, pausing as she turned her head to the side to see the horse. "...is that a horse?" she asked.

"Yes. Happy Birthday." Shinji said and then sprinted out of the training room.

Janet looked back at her female teammate and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to enjoy hearing this one, aren't I?" Janet asked the mutant sorceress.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ, the commander's office, two days after the Fifth Angel battle)

"That was a very dangerous thing you did, Gendo." Fuyutsuki said.

"I'm know, but necessary." Gendo said.

"You nearly killed those soldiers you sent out to eliminate those heroes and those mecha's. If it wasn't for those heroes, they would be dead."

"None of them will talk. Nor will their commander."

"Still, I doubt it will take them long to figure out exactly what has happened, or who is responsible for this."

Gendo brooded over that. _True enough. But now is not the time for this_.

"And what did the committee think about this?"

Gendo grimaced again (like you could really tell at times) when he remembered that meeting.

(**FLASHBACK, One Hour Ago**)

"The committee is beginning to lose faith in you, Ikari." SEELE-07 said straight out.

"Beginning? Three consistent failures, your headquarters invaded, your own personnel missing! Explain why we shouldn't replace you right this minute, Ikari?" SEELE-04 asked.

"Because then you would have no one to complete Instrumentality." Gendo said in a calm voice.

"The scenario is already in jeopardy because of NERV's constant failure's!" SEELE-11 growled. "The UN, as well as the public at large, is beginning to question the need for NERV's existence."

"Especially since these mysterious heroes require far less funding to defeat the Angels." SEELE-05 said.

"And then there is the issue of this ISO group that you have allowed into Tokyo-3." SEELE-04 said.

"That was the decision of the UN and the Prime Minister after the Northwest Quarter of the city was vaporized by that... woman." Gendo explained.

"Something that can also be laid at your feet." SEELE-03 said. "The arrival of these superheroes and these mysterious mecha cannot be a coincidence. Nor this ISO making a base in your city!"

"Have you considered that they might be working together?" SEELE-07 asked.

"And of course there is the matter of these mecha's possessing the ability to penetrate the Angel's AT-Field's! It is obvious that they possess technology superior to NERV's, and at no cost to the UN. How do you account for this, Gendo?" SEELE-01 asked.

"Simple. They are working together." Gendo said. Somewhat quickly.

"The Angels... and these mysterious mecha.... working together?" SEELE-10 asked in shock. "You expect anyone will buy that?"

"Correct." SEELE-09 said. "Even we have seen these mecha's destroy the Angels."

"Taking out your allies has always been a viable means of avoiding suspicion." Gendo said.

If the monolith's could sweatdrop, they would have. "Ikari... you are an idiot!" SEELE-11 said.

"Agreed!" SEELE-07 said.

"Here, here!" SEELE-06 said.

"Back to the matter at hand, this entire debacle has been a nightmare in terms of public relations! The world at large will not fund or support failure!" SEELE-03 said.

"And since NERV requires more money than most _countries_ expend in a decade, public opinion must be assured. You have failed to accomplish this!" SEELE-05 said.

"All of which is not my fault!" Gendo said. "And for a variety of specific reasons. First and foremost is that we have yet to locate the Third Child, the Second Child is still in Germany, and the First Child is still in recovery. My Operations Director and Chief Scientist have gone missing, most likely kidnapped, which has hindered our ability to function as a global-defense agency. And on top of all this, a group of costumed heroes and incredibly advanced mecha's are obviously prepared to deal with the Angels, far more than NERV."

"That just means they are smarter and better informed." SEELE-02 said.

"Stop shifting blame for these incidents, Ikari! You are the commander in charge of NERV, therefore the responsibility rests solely with you!" SEELE-06 said.

"The incompetence of your security can be laid on your decision to hire them." SEELE-09 said.

"Your missing personnel can also be laid upon you. If you do not know where they are or why they have gone missing, then your effectiveness as an operational commander is questionable." SEELE-02 said.

"Because of this, we have no choice but to cut your auxiliary budget by fifty percent." SEELE-01 spoke up.

"WHAT?!!" Gendo gasped. "But will completely sabotage the Human Instrumentality Project!"

"Then you had better start doing what NERV was originally created to do!" SEELE-01 said. "This meeting is adjourned."

(**END FLASHBACK**)

Gendo grimaced as the meeting replayed in his mind.

"Has Dr Orkuso finished the final preparations for the Dummy Plug system?" Gendo hissed.

"He is having some trouble finalizing the system, since he only learned of it a few weeks ago. Dr Akagi was better acquainted with it." the elderly man said.

"Dr Akagi is a liability that will be dealt with later. Tell Orkuso to accelerate his work or he will be wishing I hadn't promoted him!"

_I'm sure he already wishes that_. Fuyutsuki thought of the male doctor. "And what of the JetAlone project scheduled for next week's demonstration?"

"I am having another man deal with that." Gendo said. "Dismissed."

"Very well, Ikari." Fuyutsuki said as he left the large office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Tokyo-3 train, present)

Kouzou Fuyutsuki left NERV about noon, having yet another city meeting to attend to. One of many responsibilities he had to deal with, thanks to Gendo. As he got on the train he sat down next to an attractive woman with purple hair in a dark lavender dress and large Carmen Sandiego-like hat.

"Another boring meeting, sub-commander?" the woman asked, causing the man to turn in her direction.

"Do I know you?" Kouzou asked.

"I used to be the Director of Operations for NERV." she said with a smile, lifting her head up so that her hat revealed her face.

"C-Captain Katsuragi?" he gasped, not totally recognizing the woman.

"In a manner of speaking." she smiled.

"My god! If the commander finds out you're here..."

"Let me worry about that, sir."

"Captain, this is..."

"Outrageous? Absurd? Unorthodox?" she asked for him.

"All of the above." he replied.

"I'm sure. And I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but I want to ask you a few."

Fuyutsuki sighed as he looked at the woman, wondering just where this was going to lead.

"You are no longer associated with NERV, so I cannot tell you anything. I'm sorry." he said.

"We already know about the clones. And about the Angel inside Terminal Dogma. And about the commander's meeting with the mysterious SEELE organization."

Fuyutsuki looked shocked. _Does she know about Third Impact? _  
_  
_"And about Third Impact." she answered.

Fuyutsuki turned paler than normal. "Captain, you can't possibly..."

"Stop you? We sure as hell can." she said with a smile.

"We?" he asked.

"You didn't think that Ritsuko and I were able to get out of NERV on our own, now did you?"

Fuyutsuki said nothing as the train started to slow down to it's next stop.

"Talk to me, sir. You know what he's doing is wrong. Help us." Misato pleaded with him.

"You know everything. You don't need me." he said standing up.

"You're a good man, sir. You're not like him."

"If I was such a good man, Captain.... I wouldn't have helped him this far." he said with a sigh.

He started walking, stopping at the train door. He lowered his head and sighed again.

"He's planning to sabotage the JetAlone prototype at it's unveiling tomorrow." he said, right before stepping off the train.

Misato smiled as she watched the elderly man walk off. True she could have just peered into his mind and found out what was going on, but there was a part of her that wanted the sub-commander to give her the information of his own free will.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Old Tokyo, JetAlone Test Site)

"I still don't know if this is a good idea, Shinji-kun." Misato said as she sat at the ISO table, decked out in a military dress uniform.

"I don't see what the trouble is." Shinji replied, dressed in a regular suit and tie next to Misato. "We're just here as members of the International Science Organization, on invitation."

"Well for one thing, what if someone recognizes us?" she asked.

"As ISO members, or Avengers?" T'Challa asked, dressed in a black coat, shirt and pants with his wife, dressed in an elegant purple dress with a white shawl around her shoulders.

"Well, Gendo could learn we're ISO and try and hit us." Misato said.

"That's why you're here. To give us the heads-up if someone tries anything sneaky." Peter Parker said, dressed in a white shirt, pants and jacket.

"I'm psychic, not clairvoyant." Misato snapped.

"Relax." Carol Danvers said, dressed in the same military-style garb as Misato. "My squad is on stand-by ready to back us up at a moments notice."

"Wish we could have brought the rest of the team, though." Peter said.

"They're on standby too. We know Gendo's gonna try something. No need for all of us to be here when it happens." Shinji said as a man approached the table.

"Excuse me." the slightly geeky, 40-ish man said. "Shiro Tokita, Nippon Heavy Industries. Would you be the people from the ISO?"

"We would." Shinji said, standing up to greet the man.

"I'm so pleased to meet you. I heard that you would be accepting our invitation instead of NERV." Shiro said. "Not that they will be missed. Failures that they are and all."

"Failures in battle perhaps. Let us hope they are at sabotage too." T'Challa said.

"Sabotage?" Shiro asked.

"We believe that NERV might try to sabotage your new robot." Shinji said. "That's why we're here."

"Well then, I hope your services won't be necessary. And they shouldn't. The JetAlone is a masterpiece of technical engineering, utilizing the latest in state-of-the-art computer technology and advanced weapons. Why it makes those strange mechanical mechas that have been running around Tokyo-3 look like rejects from bad cartoons." Shiro said as he walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Misato turned to Shinji. "I'm almost tempted to let NERV have their way with his little toy."

"I agree." Ororo said. "I have known many arrogant people in my life, and I find none of them to be the least bit endearing."

"Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens then." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As predicted, the JetAlone robot was unveiled and activated. Not one minute after it's activation, the large mechanical suddenly freed itself from its creators control. Lumbering towards the complex where the numerous guests and technical control team was, it walked right through said complex and then proceeded towards Old Tokyo.

The six ISO members looked up at the large hole in the ceiling and at the back of the departing robot that was heading directly towards the city of Tokyo-2.

"Well then?" Peter asked.

"I think we've let these guys be embarrassed enough." Shinji said.

"Avengers Assemble?" Misato asked the blond woman.

"Avengers Assemble." Carol nodded in agreement.

Racing outside the demolished building, the six heroes quickly transformed into their costumes using the new Quick-Change watches that Tony and the others had built for them.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" the sextet shouted as a high-tech transport, which looked like a hovering troop transport vehicle, pulled up next to the heroes.

"Lightning Storm reporting, sir!" the soldier in the doorway said as Falcon, Black Panther, Spider Man and Psylocke jumped into the vehicle. Storm and Ms Marvel had flown on ahead of them.

"Follow that robot!" Falcon said to him.

"HIRO! ROLL OUT!" the soldier shouted to the pilot.

The high-tech carrier's rockets roared as the carrier flew after the lumbering robot.

_'Misato_!' Falcon mentally called out to the telepathic ninja/soldier.

_'Yes, Shinji-kun?'_ Psylocke replied.

_'Did you get the password how to shut down this thing from the creator?'_

_'Yes, and it wasn't easy. That guy's head is outrageously messed up.'  
_  
_'Password_?'  
'_HOPE'_.  
_  
'Nice'_.  
_  
'I thought so'._

Within minutes the group caught up to the massive robot, the soldiers popping out the top hatches with their specialized grappling guns the size of M-60's, and fired at the massive robot. The magnetic hooks snared the upper parts of the robot and held fast. The soldiers then handed the grappling guns to the four heroes riding with them and stood back. Depressing the triggers on the guns, Spider Man, Black Panther, Psylocke and Falcon were hoisted upwards on to the massive robot.

"You know, I can't help but wonder..." Psylocke started to say.

"Wonder what?" Falcon asked.

"If things had been different, would we be doing this with NERV and the Eva's?" she asked as the quartet made it up to the top of the giant robot.

"Thankfully we don't have to worry about that now." Falcon said as he turned towards his team. "Storm! Ms Marvel! Psylocke! Try to slow this thing down while we get in and access this thing's computer core!" he shouted.

The team leapt into action, Ms Marvel punching at the robot's legs, Storm summoning a barrage of lightning to attack the front 'face' of the robot, and Psylocke using her telekinetic powers to destabilize the joints of the robot to slow it down.

While the girls did their job, Spider Man ripped open the hatch of the robot, allowing Black Panther and Falcon to slip into the irradiated core of the robot. Fortunately for them, Shinji and the others had prepared for this, specially modifying their suits to protect them from radiation.

"I'm accessing the computer core......... and I can't get in!" Black Panther said as he typed on the internal keyboard. "The control systems, the primary programming, even the back-up failsafe's have been tampered with. Virtually erased!"

"Then we're gonna have to shut this thing down manually!" Falcon said.

Suddenly, a pair of mechanical arms sprang out from the walls and shot towards the heroes, slicing Black Panther's arm before Falcon's kunai-blades sliced them in half.

"What Was That?" Panther asked.

"Internal Security Devices!" Falcon said, noticing the rip in Panther's costume. "Panther! Get Out Of Here Before The Radiation Poisons You!" He shouted.

"What About You?" Panther asked, holding his wound with his other hand.

"Your Wife Will Kill Me If Anything Happens To You! Now Go!" he shouted, practically pushing the royal avenger out of the robots cockpit.

Panther leapt out of the computer core where Spider Man met him, catching him with his hand as he flew out.

Back inside, the science ninja was furiously pushing the nuclear fuel rods back into the core so as to shut down the overload and the robot itself. His muscles strained as the rods began to move, bit by bit, until they finally contracted back into the exposed upper part of the nuclear core.

The power started to falter and quickly caused a shut-down within the giant robot.

Sighing at his apparent success, Falcon quickly took a quick scan of the computer core via wireless laser connection, before climbing out of the irradiated computer core and flew down to where his teammates were.

"Whoo!" Psylocke shouted as she jumped on Falcon, hugging him tightly.

"Psy, Stop It!" Falcon shouted, pushing the woman off.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she gasped in surprise.

"I caught some radiation from the core while I was in there." he said.

Picking up his concern, Psylocke could only smile as the hover carrier pulled up next to them.

Suddenly, a forceful explosion caused the giant robot to pitch forward. The sudden lurch caused the heroes to slip off the giant robot's back, falling far enough to sprain a couple of ankles but not to kill them. The robot keeled forward a second time, catching both Storm and Ms Marvel off guard and striking them in the heads. Falcon caught Ms Marvel as Black Panther caught Storm. The robots joints gave again, falling down upon the heroes as they looked up at it in horror.

Falcon quickly analyzed the situation: Storm and Ms Marvel were unconscious. Black Panther and Spider Man apparently had sprained ankles. Psylocke didn't have the power to levitate them all out from under the robot. And they couldn't load into the carrier and get away before the robot crashed.

That left only one option.

Steeling his nerves, he handed the unconscious blond heroine to Psylocke and Spider Man before his hands started to glow with a strange blue energy he had never showed them before.

The heroes just stared at the avian avenger with shock and awe as his hands raised up and fired off a powerful concentrated blast of energy directly at the tumbling robot. The energy blast struck the massive robot, but the mechanical monster kept coming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Falcon shouted as he poured on the power, everything he could feel in his cells, the blast causing a massive windstorm that knocked the heroes off their feet and onto the ground.

A final push from Falcon and the JetAlone robot was blasted in the chest, tumbling backwards as it crashed heavily into the ground and not the heroes.

Thoroughly exhausted from his sudden ordeal of spent power, Falcon collapsed to his knees. The soldiers gasped at what they had just seen. Psylocke handed the still unconscious Ms Marvel to Spider Man and raced to the avian ninja's side.

"Sweetie? Are you alright?" the psychic ninja asked.

"Yeah.... just tired." he said, breathing deeply. "I just hope nothing else happens."

However, right as he said that, a sudden 'Boom' knocked the heroes back as a blue hole opened up right in front of them. The heroes gasped when they saw a trio of bodies fly right out of the portal and right towards them.

Reacting without a second thought, Falcon, Psylocke and Spider Man leaped into the air and caught the trio of individuals, cushioning their fall before they hit the ground.

Spider Man looked at the gorgeous young woman with auburn hair and glowing red eyes who was dressed in a blue and red bodysuit complete with matching boots and gloves, a shawl around her neck like a mini-cape of sorts.

Psylocke looked at the young man in her arms with short platinum blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a green and silver bodysuit, complete with gloves and boots, with a lightning bolt symbol on his chest and belt.

Falcon looked at the young man in his arms, taking in his short black hair, his eyes closed. He was dressed in a red bodysuit, with blue boots and gloves, and a small cape that looked tattered and torn.

All of them appeared to be about Shinji's age.

"Is everyone alright?" Falcon asked as the girl and the boy with the platinum hair nodded before turning back to their friend in Falcon's arms. He was out cold and had a head wound.

"We need to get our brother some help." the other boy said.

Nodding to him, Falcon lifted his watch to his mouth.

"Falcon to Phoenix II, come in!" he said.

(_Phoenix II here, we read you Falcon!) _Captain America's voice came over the watch.

"We need immediate pick up. We've got injured people down here in need of medical attention."

(_Understood! ETA: two minutes_!) Cap said before the communique stopped.

"Couldn't we just use the transport?" Ms Marvel asked, pointing to her men and the hover-carrier.

"The jet's faster." Falcon said as he laid the young man down on the ground, removing his cape and draping it over him as he looked at the others. "Don't worry, he'll be alright." he said to the pair.

It was then that the boy with the platinum hair looked around and turned back to Falcon.

"Where the heck are we?" the boy asked. "How did we get here?"

"I think that's my fault." Falcon said as everyone looked at him. "I was trying to stop that robot from crushing us using the powers I gained from my mentor and I.... guess I somehow opened a portal to another world and pulled the three of you here."

"And a good thing you did too." the girl said. "If you hadn't we probably would have been killed."

"Killed?" Spider Man asked.

"A mutant-hate group called the Friends of Humanity ambushed us." the girl said. "I threw up a shield to protect us, and then the next thing we knew, there was a bright flash and we were suddenly here."

"And who are you exactly?" Psylocke asked the girl.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Crimson. These are my brothers Speed," she said, pointing to the platinum blond haired young man. "And Wiccan." she said, pointing to the unconscious young man.

Something in the back of Shinji's mind made him wonder why those names sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" Crimson said.

The group looked at her as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Psylocke." the purple-haired ninja woman said.

"I am Black Panther, and this is my wife Storm." the dark-garbed royal avenger said, still holding his unconscious wife in his arms.

"I'm Spider Man, and this is Ms Marvel." the spider-ninja said, still holding the unconscious blond woman in his arms.

"And I'm Falcon." the avian science ninja said.

Just then, the Phoenix II arrived. The Avengers emerged from the high-tech jet and headed over to their teammates.

"I've got an injury here." Falcon said, carefully lifting the unconscious young man from the ground, despite the energy drain he had just experienced.

Power Man got out with the medical kit and quickly examined the unconscious man in Falcon's arms. Colossus carried Ms Marvel into the jet as Spider Woman helped her husband in after them. Black Panther carried his wife into the jet as Scarlet Witch emerged to check on Falcon, only to pause when she noticed the two boys and the girl who had arrived only a few minutes prior.

"Thomas? Agatha?" Wanda gasped and looked over to the young man in Falcon's arms. "William?"

Speed and Crimson froze in shock at who they were seeing.

"M-mother?" They said in unison before lunging at her and hugging her tightly.

"MY BABIES!" Wanda cried out as she hugged them both equally tight.

Underneath his helmet, Falcon smiled. He remembered his Aunt telling him about her children some time ago, though the explanation hadn't really made sense to him.

Apparently several years ago, Wanda so desperately wanted children, and used her powers to create twin boys during her marriage to the android hero The Vision. However, this didn't last too long, as the boys, being created out of nothing by Wanda's powers couldn't maintain stability, and thus eventually... 'fell apart' as it were. Their souls however managed to survive, yet passed into another universe where they were born to different couples. However, the boys, after being reunited years later, found out that the Scarlet Witch in this universe had had a daughter named Agatha, and sought both of them out.

Wanda and the Avengers, during a dimension-hopping stint nearly a year ago, arrived in this universe when Magneto tried to merge the dimensions in order to increase the powers of all mutants by merging two counterparts into one. This attempt ultimately failed, only because both Wanda's merged together in order to stop the two worlds from merging together. This, in effect, made Wanda the mother to all three unique children. But their reunion was cut short when a dimensional vortex pulled the Avengers back to their world.

Speed, Wiccan and Crimson were able to leave their universe thanks to the arrival of the Exiles, a team of dimension-hopping mutant heroes who recruited the trio to help save various other worlds from being wiped out of existence.

(Though Falcon didn't know about this last part)

Falcon suddenly felt a sinister presence behind them and turned around to see at least two dozen men dressed in green bodysuits, armored vests, black boots and gloves, their helmets looking like faces with yellow 'fangs' framing their face plates. They were standing upon the large, downed robot.

Falcon's eyes widened as he realized who they were.

"Oh Crap!" Falcon gasped, as everything exploded all at once.

Namely, the green-garbed men pulling out several rocket launchers and firing them at the heroes. Falcon quickly handed the unconscious Wiccan to Power Man, the former still wrapped up in Falcon's cape as the rockets slammed into the heavy armored hover-transport, destroying it and causing the soldiers to scatter like frightened dogs.

"Everyone into the Phoenix II, NOW!" Falcon shouted, pushing Luke towards the high-tech jet and then pulling out his falcon-shaped kunai blades.

"Falcon..." Wanda started to say.

"JUST GO!" he shouted as the green-garbed men leapt at the avian avenger.

Falcon hurled his blades at the attackers, nailing two of them in their chests as the others descended upon him. Falcon rolled away from their numbers, striking his wrists together to activate his newly created battle gauntlets.

His fists suddenly became encased in black metal gloves with double-edged blades springing out from the backs of his palms. Kinda like Wolverine's claws from his hands.

"DIE!" the attackers shouted as Falcon lunged towards them.

He was backed up at that second by the ten soldiers who were in the hover-carrier who had barely managed to jump out of their vehicle as it was suddenly destroyed by a rocket attack. They survived and pulled their weapons up to fire at the green armored attackers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Phoenix II took off and was a hundred feet in the air, before everyone started talking.

"Cap, we need to go back!" Psylocke shouted.

"What's going on?" Captain America asked.

"Hey, where's Shinji?" Ms Marvel asked, suddenly waking up.

"Who the heck were those guys in the green suits?" Spider Man asked.

"Green Suits?" Cap asked.

"Yeah, green suits, black boots and gloves, and helmets painted with yellow 'fangs' around their face plates." Spider Man said.

"HE'S FIGHTING GALACTOR AGENTS?!!" Cap shouted. "Anderson Told Me About Them! I'm Turning This Thing Around!"

However, Psylocke was already out the door and free falling towards the battle. Wolverine and Ms Marvel followed suit before Cap could get the ship into position.

On the ground, the avian avenger and the remaining five soldiers were surrounded by the fifteen last Galactor agents. (Of the 25 that had attacked them) They were about to close the circle when three figures landed between them and their intended prey.

"What the...?" the Galactor gasped when they saw Psylocke, Ms Marvel and Wolverine, right before they heard...

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Screamed Spider Man, Spider Woman, Power Man, Colossus and the Scarlet Witch as the others quickly rushed the Galactor agents.

The combined might of the Avengers were quickly able to defeat the Galactor agents, who hadn't expected such resistance from the unique group of costumed individuals.

"So," Spider Man said, holding an unconscious green-garbed alien by his collar. "This is a Galactor, huh?" he asked, as the Phoenix II landed nearby.

"Yeah," Falcon said, as both Psylocke and Ms Marvel were checking him for injuries. "They must have just now started to show up." he said as he pressed the button on his watch. "Falcon to ISO, come in ISO, over."

(_This is Anderson, Falcon. Go a head_) A voice came over the watch.

"The Avengers and I just had a run in with some 'old friends'. From planet Spectra." Falcon said.

(_GALACTOR? THERE?_) Anderson gasped.

"Yes Sir."

(_I'm sending the team to you_!)

"Thank you, sir. I get the feeling we're gonna need them."

It was then that Crimson and Speed rushed out of the Phoenix II, coughing madly as smoke came out of the ship.

"Thomas? Agatha? What happened?" Scarlet Witch asked as she came up to them.

"Ninjas.... got Will.... gone!" Crimson gasped as she fell into her mother's arms.

"WHAT?!!" she gasped as Wolverine and Luke rushed to the ship to find Cap coughing up smoke as well.

"Cap! What happened?" Luke asked, catching the super soldier in his arms.

"It was those ninjas from the cemetery." Cap said, his breath returning as he breathed in a lung full of air. "Used smoke bombs. Damn it."

"He's right." Falcon said, kneeling down to examine the ground next to the ship.

"What is it, sweetie?" Psylocke asked, leaning behind him.

In front of Falcon, the ground itself looked as if it had been disturbed, as if something had tunneled under it, or jumped into it suddenly.

"The ninjas of the Trinity Brethren. They used the same technique to try and capture me." Falcon said, feeling fatigued once again. His fight with the Galactor had amped up his adrenaline, enabling him to fight, but now it was wearing off.

"That means they've taken Wiccan to NERV." Ms Marvel said, appearing behind them.

A strong pulsing energy caught everyone's attention. They didn't have to look back to know who it was that was upset.

"GENDO IS GOING TO DIE!!!!" Wanda snarled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ, Eva Cages)

"Are you sure he is the one?" Gendo asked as the technicians placed the unconscious William into the entry plug.

"Same hair color, same eye color, approximate age, height and build as provided in the information you gave us about the Third Child." the ninja leader said.

"He doesn't look very Japanese." Fuyutsuki commented, also noting the strange outfit he had on.

"American influences often distort a persons original Asian features." the ninja said.

"I... suppose that's true." the sub-commander said, letting the issue drop as he was sure this would end badly. Which is what he hoped would happen.

"And our payment?" the ninja leader asked.

Gendo huffed and pulled out a card from his jacket, handing it to the ninja.

"It's a special debit card, good anywhere in the world and has the amount we agreed on." Gendo said.

"This payment method was not what was discussed." the ninja leader said.

"I had to work fast. Be thankful I paid you at all." Gendo said gruffly.

The ninja squinted his eyes, took the card, and vanished.

"Let's just hope that they got this right." Fuyutsuki said.

"Dr Orkuso! Begin synchronization!" Gendo ordered.

(_Yes, sir_!) the middle-aged scientist stated from the control room.

The unconscious young man didn't notice as the entry plug was filled with LCL, a bright flash of a myriad of colors washing over him.

(_Synchronization will be complete in... 30... 29... 28...27...26..._) Orkuso said, counting down, until...

(**EXPLOSION**!)

"What was that?" Gendo asked as the base suddenly shook like an earthquake.

His question was answered as the wall he was standing next to was blown open, several costumed figures filing out from the hole and moving towards the grim commander.

"WHERE IS HE?!!" an angry looking woman in a crimson costume shouted at Gendo.

"Who are you and.... wait. You seem familiar." he said.

"I CAME FOR MY SON! TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL...."

"Or you'll.... what?" Gendo said in an almost mocking tone, trying not to be intimidated.

Instantly Wanda threw out her hands and blasted Gendo, turning his entire body from the neck down into solid stone.

"AH!" he gasped. "Now I remember you."

"Where Is My Son?" Scarlet Witch demanded.

(_EVANGELION SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE_!) Orkuso shouted over the intercom.

However, the result was not as expected.

Roaring to life, the massive purple mechanoid roared to life, breaking free of it's cage and punching through a reinforced steel wall, lumbering out into the Geofront.

(_EVANGELION OUT OF CONTROL!!!_) Orkuso shouted over the intercom. (_SYSTEM IS NOT RESPONDING_!)

"We Put The Boy In There!" Fuyutsuki shouted, pointing to the departing purple robot.

Quick as they could, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Psylocke, Ms Marvel, Speed, Crimson, Wolverine, Power Man and Spider Man leaped, swung and flew after the massive Evangelion.

Because of it's tearing up of the Geofront and the other NERV buildings, the heroes were able to get in front of the huge mechanoid without alerting to it's presence.

"So... how do we stop this thing?" Power Man asked. "Not used to taking on giant robots."

"Leave this to us." Falcon said as he grabbed Scarlet Witch's hand.

"Are you sure about this, Shinji-kun?" Scarlet Witch whispered.

"He's your son. I'm sure." Falcon said, causing Wanda to squeeze his hand tightly.

"And I'll help!" Crimson said, grabbing Scarlet Witch's other hand.

"Alright then. Let's do this." Scarlet Witch said as her eyes glowed bright red. "HEX FORCE, COME TO ME! SAVE MY CHILD AND END THIS BEAST'S RAMPAGE!!!!"

Channeling her mystic mutant powers through her daughter and nephew, the Scarlet Witch was able to maximize it's full potential to effect a robot the size of the Eva.

Shinji felt the energy flow through him, reenergizing his body that was in desperate need of a recharge.

The energy surge caught the attention of the horned, purple Evangelion and it turned towards the heroes. Falcon and Crimson stuck out their hands that were not holding onto the Scarlet Witch's, as beams of energy practically exploded from their fingertips and struck the massive robot in the chest.

The Eva roared, as if in pain, only to glow brightly from the crimson energies striking it. Glowing almost pure white, the Eva stopped roaring as two objects exploded out the top of the mechanoid and flew towards the heroes.

One object flew into Scarlet Witch and Crimson knocking them down, the other object slamming into Falcon, knocking him down as well.

The other heroes just watched as the Eva had stopped moving and fell backwards, crashing into the ground like a huge tree that had been cut down at its base.

But their attention turned back to their friends when they heard Scarlet Witch cry out.

"M-mother?" the half-conscious Wiccan gasped, looking up at his mother.

"WILLIAM! MY SON!" the crimson sorceress cried out, hugging the young man in her arms.

"So.. that's your son, huh?" Spider Man asked.

"Yes." Scarlet Witch said.

"Okay. Then... who's that?" Ms Marvel asked, looking at the person who had landed on Falcon.

Everyone, including the newly arrived teenage heroes, just stared when they saw a shapely woman with short brown hair dressed in a white Elektra-like ninja outfit lying across Falcon's body. Those who had seen Falcon without his helmet all gasped when they realized that the woman looked a lot like Shinji. As she stirred, she blinked her eyes open and looked up at the heroes standing over her.

"Wha... what happened? Where am I?" the woman asked the group. "Who are you?"

"We're the Avengers, doll." Wolverine said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Yui Ikari, of NERV." the woman said, finally looking down at her body. "And what the hell am I wearing?"

"I think we'd better get back to base in order to sort this out." Ms Marvel said to the group.

Not willing to argue that point, the heroes quickly departed in silence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Authors Notes:

Sorry this took so long to update. Been busy with my other updates and stories. Hope no one minds that I added a lot of new things to this chapter. Specifically, the addition of Wanda's children, the Galactor, and I've brought back Yui Ikari. And Yes, I've turned her into an Elektra clone, mostly in keeping with the whole 'Science Ninja' theme I had going here.

Hope everyone likes it and will enjoy the Omake I made as well.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
OMAKE 1

(Synchronization will be complete in... 30... 29... 28...27...26...) Orkuso said, counting down, until...

(**EXPLOSION**!)

"What was that?" Gendo asked as the base suddenly shook like an earthquake.

His question was answered as the wall he was standing next to was blown open, several costumed figures filing out from the hole and moving towards the grim commander.

"WHERE IS HE?!!" an angry looking woman in a crimson costume shouted at Gendo.

"Who are you and.... wait. You seem familiar." he said.

"I CAME FOR MY SON! TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR I'LL...."

"Or you'll.... what?" Gendo said in an almost mocking tone, trying not to be intimidated.

Instantly Wanda threw out her hands and blasted Gendo, who glowed bright crimson for a few seconds and then stopped.

"Huh. Is that it? I didn't feel a thing."

"And you never will again." Wanda said, pointing at his crotch.

Not understanding exactly what she was implying, Gendo stuck his hands in his pockets and gasped when he found that something was missing.

"Did you just... am I.... WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!!!" he gasped, quickly ripping his pants open and finding himself.... lacking.

Yes. The Scarlet Witch had taken Gendo's manhood from him.

"I'm as physically impaired as a Ken-Doll!" Gendo shrieked and ran off crying. "How am I going to explain this to Yui??!!!!"

Fuyutsuki just looked at the heroes before smiling and walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

After leaving NERV in a small pile of ruins, the team headed back to Avengers Mansion. Aboard the Phoenix II, Wanda, Thomas and Agatha were tending to a still half-conscious William while Shinji sat across from his mother, though she didn't know who he was at the moment.

"What is going on?" Yui asked the costumed heroes.

"It's a long story." Spider Man said as the high-tech jet landed in the hanger of the Mansion, which was through the roof on the West side.

Once they arrived, Beast and his medic team carried the teenage mutant mystic known as Wiccan to the Med-Bay.

While Scarlet Witch, Speed and Crimson went with him, the rest of The Avengers and The X-Men escorted the newly resurrected woman to their War Room and proceeded to explain the situation to her.

Needless to say, she was rather shocked.

"So Anderson came up with his first 'Science Ninja'? Who are you?" Yui asked the avian avenger.

"I'm Falcon. But I 'm someone who's wanted to see you for 14 years." He said as he slowly took off his helmet in front of everyone. "Hi Mom."

_Mom?_ She mentally gasped as she moved closer to the handsome young man. In her mind she knew that this gorgeous young man (who she would have normally taken a run at) just couldn't be her son. But as she stared deeply into his blue eyes, her heart told her differently.

"Shinji-kun?" she gasped softly, stroking his cheek and seeing that same familiar, happy smile she remembered from a certain four-year old boy. "SHINJI!" she said, tears streaming down her face as she quickly embraced him around his neck. "My son. My son!"

Shinji hugged his mother back, overjoyed that she remembered him.

However, their happy reunion was put on hold as everything that had happened to Shinji suddenly caught up to him. His arms suddenly felt from around Yui's body, his own body going limp as his consciousness left him.

"Shinji? Shinji-kun?" Yui gasped when she felt his energy drain from him. "SHINJI!!"

"Hank! I need medics in the War Room, now!" Captain America said into the intercom.

Less than a minute later, Hank McCoy and some medics rushed into the Room with a gurney and quickly loaded Shinji onto it.

"What's going on?" Yui asked in a panic as she followed the medics out.

The team quickly explained everything that had happened today. From Black Panther explaining that Shinji had absorbed the radiation from the JetAlone robot, from Spider Man telling them how he stopped the colossal robot from crashing down onto them with his mutant-enhanced Ki-powers, to Psylocke recounting his fight against the Galactor agents, getting shot by them (a fact he had kept from them when they went to rescue William from NERV) and Ms Marvel telling about Shinji being a conduit for Wanda's mystic energy to stop the rampaging Evangelion, which resulted in both Yui and William being free from it.

All in all, it was a miracle he hadn't died from sheer exhaustion.

"I want to know everything that happens!" Yui said to the medic.

Though it was the doctor speaking, her tone was that of a worried mother.

"Yes ma'am." The medic said.

When Shinji had been brought in, Wanda and her children went over to see what was wrong. It was this instance that Yui looked to Wanda, smiled and hugged her.

The mutant mystic was naturally confused, until she said, "Thank you for being there for him Wanda."

Understanding what she meant, Wanda smiled and hugged her back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Misato's Room)

Having learned that Shinji had been brought in for medical care, Misato was about to head out to see him, only to get stopped when her computer started beeping.

_It can wait_. She thought. However, her instincts as a soldier kept telling her that she should answer this message. _It had better be important!_ She thought as she went over to the computer and punched up the email.

Quickly reading the message, she gasped when she saw what it was. The other Eva-pilot was coming to Tokyo-3, along with an old boyfriend.

_Oh God! Not Him!_ She groaned in aggravation. While part of her thought that maybe she could avoid him, seeing as how she didn't work for NERV anymore, there was a part of her that wanted to see him. Yes. Show up the old boyfriend with a slab of man meat that was better built, better looking, and ten times sexier than the old model was? Oh yeah, Shinji was definitely coming.

However, there was just one problem: she and Shinji weren't lover.

_Yet_! She thought with a sensuous grin.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hours later, after much testing and work, Hank pronounced Shinji with a clean-bill of health.

Wanda, Tommy, Agatha and a recovered William were now standing on the left side of Shinji's bed, while his mother Yui, Carol Danvers, and Hank McCoy were on the right side of it.

"What was wrong?" Yui asked.

"Well... to be perfectly honest, I'd say the lad was quite lucky." the blue-furred doctor said.

"What do you mean, Hank?" Carol asked.

"Well, to start with, his genetics are... unique. Which is no doubt how he managed to survive all that he went through within the last twenty-four hours. Some abnormality in his DNA allowed him to assimilate the radiation from the JetAlone, as well as Wanda's mystic powers. Had the protection of his suit not held as it did, he might be in far worse shape. Possibly even dead." Hank explained.

The group looked at Shinji as he lay in bed, drinking his tea. His skin was perfectly tanned, his hair a little bit longer than it had been, and he was still as handsome as before. It would only be later that they realized his strength level was now on par with that of either Luke Cage or Peter Parker.

(In the 25-ton range)

Misato, who had returned from an earlier visit was now giving the group the news.

"The Second Child is coming here from NERV Germany." she said. "She'll be bringing Unit 02 with her, and someone else."

"Someone else?" Shinji asked, noticing the upset look on her face.

"Someone from my past, who I really don't want to see." she said. "However, it's an opportunity to cripple NERV even more. I've already gone over this with Steve and Natasha, but I wanted to get your input on this."

Yui looked at the purple-haired woman and sighed. While she had heard about the underhanded deals that NERV was involved in, and was shown the evidence of how low her own husband had sunk in her absence, she found her feelings were mixed. She knew that Gendo had the capacity to be this amoral and unscrupulous, but she never thought that he would ever cross that line.

That was hardly the case now.

"Cripple NERV? How?" Yui asked.

Misato quickly laid out her plan for the team, leaving out the specific detail of their new mechas.

Yui was naturally surprised. "Well, I must say this is a good plan. Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Sure. The more the merrier." Misato smiled.

With that the team started making their plans for their trip.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that night, Shinji sat on his own bed, going over the hard copy info he had taken from the JetAlone computer system after he had physically shut it down.

The conclusion was unmistakable. Someone had hacked the JetAlone robot and caused it to go out of control, head for the city, and explode. Though he had a fairly good idea who was responsible.

_I can trace the code-route back through the system and locate the terminal of the person responsible. But that could take time. And I'm bushed_. Shinji thought as he put the papers on the night stand next to his bed.

He crawled back into bed and was about to hit the lights, when someone knocked on the door.

_Wonder who that is?_ "Come in." He said.

The door opened, revealing Jennifer Walters, the She-Hulk, and Misato Katsuragi, Psylocke. Jennifer was dressed in a sexy purple mini-nightgown with a pair of black 'T' back panties, her hair done up in a ponytail. Misato was dressed in a see-through black-meshed one-piece swimsuit, held up by a single strap tied up behind her neck. Her hair was brushed out, long and smooth, yet had a full silky look to it.

_Whoa_! He gasped at the pair. "Uh hi Jen, Misato. What's up?" he asked as the purple-haired woman shut the door.

Jen moved first, smiling at him as she crawled onto his bed, looming over Shinji as she bent down to kiss him deeply. While she was doing that, Misato moved up behind him, grabbing his A-shirt and pulled it up his athletic body. Jen released his mouth as that Misato could get his shirt over his head. She kissed the back of his neck as she tossed the shirt to the floor. That was when he felt it, one pair of green lips kissing his face down to his chest, one pair of purple-hued lips kissing his neck and shoulder, down to his back.

He felt Misato's hands reach around behind him and gently caress his chest as Jen leaned in and put her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth as her hands gripped his wrists in order to move his hands up to caress her firm backside. His hands firmly in place, Jen moaned loudly as her mouth sucked upon Shinji's with gently but dominate force.

_God, Jen tastes so good! And Misato's hands are giving me goose bumps. _He thought, causing Misato to smile at hearing his thoughts. _I can't believe they want to have sex with me._ He thought as he felt a slim pair of hands remove his clothes, until he was without even his boxers. All without Jen breaking their kiss. He didn't even wonder how that was possible, considering that Misato now had telekinesis on her side. He was further shocked when he saw Jen pull away, but not leaving his lap, as Misato moved up behind her and started to undress her.

The green-skinned goddesses shapely body was revealed beneath the purple nightgown, her panties following her to the floor. Fully exposed to the young man, the jade giantess smiled as she saw her body was having the desired effect upon the young man. Though she did wonder if it was both her and Misato that sent a tinge of nervousness run through Shinji, as his eyes couldn't lie to her in that respect.

However, to him it felt natural, given that a super strong, 6-foot-6 green-skinned amazon, and a psychokinetic, ninja/soldier were about to have sex with you and you were still a virgin.

"Um, Jen? Misato?" He said as she climbed on top of him, stopping as he spoke. "I've never done this before. I'm a virgin." He said, giving off a slightly nervous laugh.

The pair looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Shinji. Jen gently stroked his cheek as she leaned in to whisper to him. "Not after tonight."

Pushing him back down onto his back, Jen moved up over him. His erect member held gently by her emerald hands, she cooed softly as she lowered herself down onto him. Shinji gasped as the warm and unfamiliar sensation pulsed through his body. Jen let out a small gasp as he filled and completed her. His virginity now hers, Jen interlocked her hands with his and slowly moved up and down, bouncing softly so that she wouldn't hurt him. Her large breasts rubbed against his chest as the pair gave themselves to the pleasure that followed.

While this was going on, Misato was silently shedding her own sexy outfit, adding it to the pile of other clothes with a flick of her foot. Though a part of her was upset that she wasn't the one to claim Shinji's virginity as her own, she was comforted by the fact that she would at least be given a chance to be with him.

Jen had promised her that.

Several minutes lost in bliss found Shinji wiggling out of her grip and sitting up to kiss her neck. Rolling both of them over as Jen was now wrapped in a blanket of sheer joy, the lovely green amazon let Shinji take the lead from here. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Shinji gripped her hips with his hands and reestablished the rhythm, pumping in to her exotic body with as much strength as he could muster. Jen felt wonderful, not having enjoyed a lover like this in a long time.

His enhanced strength now at it's peak helped save Shinji's manhood from any unnecessary damage that a gamma-enhanced womanhood was capable of ruining. Shinji held back as long as he could, just watching her healthy and sexy body writhe on the sheets, moaning sensuously as he took her.

"JEN! I'm coming!" He said to his jade lover.

"Go ahead, Shinji! DO IT!" she gasped as she fought to sit up on her elbows as Shinji came, both lovers gasping and shrieking their conclusion.

The pair caught their breath as Jen sat up and kissed Shinji softly before leaning in towards his ear.

"I hope you haven't worn yourself out, cutie." she said to him. "You have another lover to please."

Shinji looked over to Misato, naked and looking to him with hopeful eyes. Steeling his resolve, the young man untangled himself from the gammazon and stood up from the bed. Misato held her breath as she saw him, his muscular and athletic body glistening with sweat in the dim glow of the lamp on the side of his bed. A dim glow that Misato had been responsible for.

Sending a subtle mental message to him, Misato gasped as Shinji moved towards her, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air. Her legs and arms wrapped tightly around him as their lips met, their tongues immediately battling against each other between their mouths.

Jen watched in amusement as Shinji pulled back and sat down on the edge of the bed, Misato in his lap as his member joined her to him. A shrill gasp erupted from her lips as her head arched back causing her chest to thrust forward even more. His mouth moved from her neck down to her full and ample bosom, suckling her right breast with his mouth. His left hand held against her back, his right hand tweaking her other breast as her hips bounced up and down in his lap.

Misato soon found herself howling in sexual ecstacy as Shinji touched and stimulated nerves in her body that no other lover had ever found before.

Not even _him_.

However, their forceful movements caused them to move right off the edge of the bed, and onto the floor. Jen had to sit up on the bed to get the better view as Shinji continued to make Misato squeal and gasp in time with his thrusts. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, his arms reaching under her back to grip firmly her shoulders, pulling her down as his hips thrust up, her nails leaving bloody trails across his muscular back.

Shinji shrugged off the pain as he brought the shapely woman to a multiple orgasm before they were both spent from nearly an hours worth of activity.

Exhausted as he was from the days activities, as well as making love to two strong and beautiful women, Shinji needed help getting back into bed. Jen pulled him off of Misato and both of them sandwiched the young man between themselves on the bed. He was out in an instant, both Jen and Misato smiled to each other at their success.

'_Thanks for letting me be part of this'_. Misato mentally spoke to Jen, snuggling up to Shinji's front, her breasts rubbing against his chest.

'_You're welcome.'_ Jen replied, pulling her arms around Shinji's waist and chest, her chest pressed against his back. '_I never got the chance to have a threesome before in my world.' _  
_  
_'_Really_?' Misato asked.

'_Never found the right couple for it.'_ Jen smirked as sleep eventually took them both.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Shinji was awoken by the sound of his watch beeping. Still slightly exhausted from last nights activities, he reached over Misato and grabbed it from the night stand.

"Falcon." he answered.

(_Shinji it's The Chief. We decoded the final part of that disk and I think you should look at it._) Chief Anderson said.

Getting out of bed, careful not to disturb the pair, Shinji threw on a pair of pants and a shirt and headed into the War Room to talk to Anderson.

"Okay, what do you have for me?" Shinji asked the man on the large screen.

Anderson brought up the info that they had decoded. It included Gendo's personal journal, which had all of his plans on it. But there was one thing that caught and held his attention.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted.

Hearing his outburst, the other Avengers who were already up came rushing in. Steve was the first.

"What is it son?" He asked as the other Avengers froze when they saw Shinji.

The young man stood ramrod-straight, his fists clenched and his head bowed. His body was visually shaking, his nails digging into his skin. Having never seen Shinji like this before, they knew that something was wrong.

"Excuse me, I need to get some air before I destroy this place!" Shinji said as he brushed past the others while Steve, dressed in a pair of blue sweat pants and a white tank top, read the download on the screen.

"Oh my god." the blond American gasped.

"There's enough here to put Gendo away for life." Hank, dressed in a pair of light blue top and bottom pajamas, said after reading the file.

"I don't think that's what made the kid mad, Hank." Logan said, himself dressed in a pair of jeans and grease-stained shirt. "Read who he's trying to clone. And why."

The group quickly read down the files and gasped.

"The fiend!" Thor snarled, dressed in a pair of blue pants and boots, sans shirt and cape.

"How could he do something like that?" Carol asked, herself dressed in black sweat pants and black t-shirt.

"Is nothing sacred to that sick bastard?" Janet gasped, dressed in a black robe with yellow lining.

"What's a Dummy Plug? And who is Yui Ikari?" Mary Jane asked, dressed in a pink robe and red slippers.

"That would be me. I'm Shinji's mother." Yui said, dressed in a white pair of shorts and sports bra, a towel around her neck from her morning workout with Natasha, who was dressed in a pair of black shorts and sports bra, holding a water bottle.

Misato, dressed in a Shinji's robe, growled. "The son of a bitch is playing god!"

"But what do we do about this?" T'Challa asked, himself dressed in a black robe with his wife, Ororo, dressed in a silver robe right behind him.

"We respond!" Steve declared.

"How Steve?" Yui asked.

"Good question. We still have the Angels to deal with." Peter said, dressed in a pair of his red and blue spider-ninja pants he had slept in. "Even if we were to get rid of Gendo, those giant monsters will still be causing us trouble."

"But we can't just sit on this until later!" Yui snapped. "That bastard I once called my husband has been using my DNA to create blindly obedient weapons!"

(_Yui, it's good to see you again._) Anderson said to the woman.

"It's good to see you too, Keith." she said, calming down a bit. "But what do we do about this?" she asked.

Just then Jen walked in to the room in one of Shinji's T-shirts and his boxers. "What's going on?" she said with a yawn. "Oh good morning, Chief Anderson."

(_Good morning Jen._) Anderson responded.

"Sorry I just got up." the jade goddess said, ruffling her hair.

(_Don't worry. You should hear the stories I have about Jun when she comes to a late night meeting._) Anderson said.

"Jen I think you should see this." Carol said as she handed the printed out report to her friend.

As Jen read the information on the screen, her eyebrow twitched with each sentence. "Human cloning? For a Bio-Weapons project? There's no way this can be legal!"

(_Not according to the Janus Accord of 2002._) Anderson said.

"And read who he's trying to clone." Hank said to his teammate.

"That son of a bitch!" Jen snarled, turning to the woman in question. "Yui? Has Shinji seen this?"

"He has." Steve nodded.

"Stormed out of here in a huff." Logan said.

"Why isn't this bastard the wife of some big guy named 'Bubba'?" Jen snapped.

(_We didn't have evidence before._) Anderson said.

"We got it now, Chief! We should take that monster down!" the gammazon declared.

(_I know, but we have to go through the right channels. And then, of course, we'll need a lawyer_. _Someone who won't be intimidated by Gendo or SEELE._) The man said.

"Say no more! I'm certified by the New York and Maryland Bar Association! And I've had more than my fair share of dealing with psychos and megalomaniacs! I'll prosecute his ass!" Jen proclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. I wanna see that trial." Peter said with Mary Jane nodding.

(_I've sent a copy of this report to specific persons that I trust within the UN. Once we have him, he's all yours._)

"Not before I rip him a new behind!" Yui snarled.

"Thanks Chief." Jen said, retreating to her room to start her preparations.

"Well, that solves that problem. But what about the Angels?" Peter asked his question again.

(_That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about._) Anderson said.

"Yes, Chief?" Tony said, dressed in a red robe with gold pants underneath.

(_ISO has approved of the designs you sent us for the new battle mechas._) Anderson said as the blue prints for the two new mechas appeared on the screen.

"Battle mechas?" said Yui.

Tony brought up the files of Silver Wing and NightClaw, which caused Yui to whistle once she saw them. Tony then brought up the designs for the new mechas. The first one was of a large silver wolf mecha, that was larger than Misato's NightClaw panther mecha. The second was of a seafaring mecha that looked like a cross between a shark and a manta ray.

(_The Wolf Mecha is an even match for NightClaw, and the Shark-Ray mecha is a specially designed submarine that can go toe-to-toe with anything on or in the ocean_.)

Peter whistled. "Nice."

"Are you going to be sending us the materials to build them?" Tony asked.

(_We will, along with the Anti-AT Field systems as well._) Anderson said.

"I can help with that." Yui said. "I designed the AT-Field systems for the Eva's. Adapting them to a mechanical weapon won't be difficult."

(_Alright Yui. And welcome back_.) Anderson said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fearing that Shinji might do something drastic, Carol had grabbed Wanda on the way out to find him, telling the mutant mystic about what Chief Anderson had discovered. Outside the mansion in the forest, Carol and Wanda found Shinji working off his frustration.

"Wow. Six trees." Carol said, finding Shinji standing in the center of a half-dozen toppled trees. "EPA's not going to like this."

"Can I help you with something?" Shinji asked in a dark mood, still dressed in his pants and shirt.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Carol said.

"You read the report?"

"Yes. And you have every reason to be mad."

"I'm not mad. I'M PISSED OFF TO HELL!!!" Shinji roared as he plowed towards another tree.

Carol turned to Wanda and leaned in close to her. "Wanda, whatever happens next, just let it go." the blond whispered to Shinji's surrogate mother.

Shinji continued pounding the tree, shredding the bark and striking at the solid lumber with his fists as Carol walked up to him.

"Well then, it sounds like you're in the perfect position for a little sparring session." she said as she took off her shirt, revealing a black sports bra underneath.

"You're not the one I want to hit!" he said, stopping his tree-assault and turning to face her.

"True. But you'll have to make do!" she said, lunging at Shinji to punch him.

Shinji and Carol quickly got into a fast and heated sparring session, landing blows and punches the like no one had ever seen. However, in Shinji's enraged state, he blew past her defenses and smashed his fists into her face, chest, arms and legs several times. Repeatedly, over and over, again and again, until Shinji was crying tears from his eyes and bleeding from his hands.

Carol didn't mind, since she possessed a high degree of invulnerability she wouldn't even have a bruise left on her face. But Shinji was in pain right now. He was upset and angry. In that state he would be of no use to the team when the time came to fight the Angels and take Gendo down.

So she let him hit her.

Eventually though, Shinji's energy drained as pain ran through his hands. He lightly tapped Carol's face and shoulder, before falling to the ground in a crying heap.

"Carol... I'm.... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Shinji cried as Wanda came up to him, knelt on the ground and enveloped the young man in her arms. "Aunt Wanda, I.... I...."

"Shh. It's okay, Shinji-kun. It's okay." she cooed softly into his ear, holding him tightly as she stroked his hair and let him cry into her shoulder.

As Wanda comforted her adopted son, Carol just stood over them and watched. Minutes later they were joined by Yui Ikari.

"My god." she gasped, looking at the decimated trees, then at Carol. "I expected Shinji to be mad. I'm sorry you had to bare some of that anger."

"I'm fine, Yui." she said. _Damn it. He hits harder than Steve or Logan. And he doesn't have adamantium running through his fists._ She thought, doing her best to conceal her sore jaw. _I've taken on the Wrecking Crew and came out feeling less sore. Then again... they never were any good at actually hitting me. Maybe there is more to this kid than meets the eye._

Eventually Wanda and Yui bandaged Shinji's bleeding hands and helped the young man back to the mansion. Carol followed.

"Whoa! What happened to Shinji?" Tigra asked as she saw the two mothers leading the young man back to his room. The smell of fresh blood from his hands was hard for her tiger nose to miss.

"Just.... relieving some tension." Carol replied.

"Against what? A steel wall?"

"Actually, it was my face."

"What? You let him hit you?"

"I did not!"

"Carol, please, I know you. And you wouldn't let anyone hit you... unless you wanted to, or Shinji's really that good."

"Oh, he's a lot better than a lot of other guys I've been up against."

"He actually hurt you?" she gasped. "But you're invulnerable. Aren't you?"

"I still feel pain, Greer."

Tigra tilted her head to the side and stared at the blond woman.

"What?" Carol asked, noticing her staring.

"You like him!" the tiger-woman smiled.

"What?"

"You like him! You like him!" she cheered like a giggling teenager.

"Shut up, or I'll turn you into a rug!" Carol threatened before walking away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later that night Carol, Yui and Wanda entered Shinji's room where the young man was sitting on his bed just staring at his bandaged hands.

"They will heal in no time, Shinji-kun. Just don't use them for a while." Wanda sad.

"She's right son, don't worry." Yui said.

"It was stupid of me." Shinji said. "What if an Angel attacks?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Misato can still pilot the NightClaw, and you can remote control the Silver Wing if you have to. So there's nothing to worry about." his mother said. "And besides, with the materials that Keith is sending us to build the new mechas, we'll have a fleet of super vehicles ready to fight the Angels in no time at all."

"But that is for another day. For now, you need to sleep." Wanda said. "Carol?"

"I'll be along in a minute. I need to talk to Shinji about something." Carol said.

"Very well." Wanda said, coming over to kiss Shinji on the forehead. "Goodnight, Shinji-kun."

Yui kissed him on the forehead as well. "Night sweetheart." the Ikari Matriarch said.

"Goodnight, Aunt Wanda. Night Mom." Shinji smiled as the mutant mystic and the mother-turned-ninja left the room. "So, what did you want to UMMMPH!!!" he gasped as Carol crushed her lips against him, knocking him back down onto the bed. "Wha... Carol, what are you doing?" Shinji gasped once he had been released.

"Kissing you. And now I'm going to seduce you." she said, sitting up on her knees, straddling his waist as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing that she had no bra on.

"But... I mean... Jen and Misato and I...." he started to say.

"I know. I spoke to Misato about this before I came in here. Since Jen's preparing the case against your father, and Misato is helping Cap plan a special raid on NERV, they asked me to take care of you." Carol explained, rubbing his chest beneath his shirt.

"They... asked you?" he asked.

"Well, I kinda volunteered, really." she smiled.

"Carol...." he started to say, only to be stopped by Carol's finger on his lips.

"Jen and Misato may have been your first, but they're not the only ones who care for you, Shinji-kun." she said, right before kissing Shinji softly on the lips.

Since Shinji had temporarily lost the ability to use his hands, Carol slowly stripped both himself and herself of their clothes until they were both naked on the bed. She kissed his skin upwards from his stomach to his chest, coming to his neck where she suckled his Adams Apple for several tender seconds. He gasped sharply as she nipped at his skin with her teeth, before moving up to sit on his stomach, putting him at eye-level with her D-cup breasts. She smothered his face with her assets for several seconds before moving down to join with him completely.

_How long has it been? _She thought as she gasped. _Too long! I'm so glad they let me be part of this._

Carol wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck as she moved her body against his, the blond woman feeling Shinji's arms and bandaged hands wrap around her back as his hips thrust up to meet hers. Her mouth ravaged his own, plunging her tongue into his mouth as both parties moaned with each imparted movement of their bodies. A thin gleam of sweat made their bodies slick enough to writhe against each other in a rather frictionless way.

Time was lost to them as the pair made love to each other. Though eventually, Shinji and Carol felt the building orgasm build within their bodies.

"Carol! I'm... I'm gonna..." Shinji gasped.

"I know, Shinji!" she said as she sat up and gripped his shoulders for leverage as she rode him to their final destination. "I'm... almost... there.... I...."

Their cries reverberated in synch as ecstacy shot through their bodies. They froze for nearly a minute as the orgasm past, allowing Carol to lay herself flat on top of her young lover.

She kissed his cheek softly as he wrapped his arms around her body. The pair were asleep in seconds.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV HQ, midnight)

The shift-change complete, the skeleton crew of NERV employees was ready to begin the night watch.

They had no idea that a select team of Avengers had once again infiltrated NERV for another round of spying and sabotage.

Sneaking into NERV through one of the little-used, and soon to be decommissioned, emergency exits, the seven-person team of Black Widow, Black Panther, Psylocke, Spider Man, Wolverine, Tigra, and Yui Ikari managed to evade the security cameras and laser sensors.

"Alright people, listen up!" Black Widow whispered to the team. "You all know your assignments. We split up here and rendevous back in 40. Anyone not back in that time, will be left. Understood?" The other six heroes nodded at her in response. "Let's go!"

As the team broke up, Black Widow grabbed Yui by the arm.

"Yui." the black-suited female super spy whispered.

"Yes?" the white-garbed female science ninja asked.

"Remember: this is enemy territory. Do not get sentimental if you encounter anyone, including your husband, in this place. Remember your mission."

"I won't forget." Yui said, pulling her white mask up over the lower half of her face, covering her nose so only her eyes could be seen.

Tigra waited for Black Widow to catch up to her, before talking.

"Are you sure about this?" the striped woman asked the spy.

"About what?" the spy asked.

"Her! Out of the box a day and we've got her going on missions with us?"

"I wouldn't have brought her here if I thought she wasn't ready."

Natasha spoke the truth in that sense. Since their arrival, someone had made her the go-to woman in training and making sure the new ninjas such as Spider Man, Spider Woman, Psylocke, and now Yui Ikari, were up to the physical task of handling themselves in the field. Natasha was actually surprised at how combat-capable the group had been once she had put them through their paces. That alone had convinced Natasha to allow Yui with them on this mission. Even baring in mind that she knew the layout of the underground base, the systems, and even the people therein.

But Natasha had other responsibilities on her mind.

She and Tigra had to collect information and data from the cloning tanks, located in the sub-levels of NERV. Information that Jennifer needed for her case against Gendo.

Spider Man and Black Panther had to check on the Magi computers to make sure that their hacking uplinks were still in place and undetected.

Psylocke and Wolverine were sent to collect the personnel files of specific NERV employees who they felt could be of use to them.

And Yui, taking the name Elektra, as she had both the outfit and the martial skills, was proceeding to the mysterious Terminal Dogma where the Angel graveyard was supposed to be.

Her mission wasn't to sabotage things, free the Angel imprisoned there, or even confirm that what Gendo was doing was wrong and illegal. No. Yui Ikari had a different mission. That mission being the First Child.

The information she had been provided with said that Rei Ayanami hadn't been moved to active duty since the Third Angel attack. Odd considering they were three Angels and a JetAlone robot down, and Gendo hadn't dispatched his only available pilot. One would have thought that the girl would have been healed in that time. At least enough to try and confront the Avengers and their mechas.

Passing quickly through the various rooms and passageways of the massive complex, Elektra soon came to a room that wasn't on the map. She stopped mainly because of the odd sounds that came from within the room.

The door was cracked open enough for the female science ninja gasp and go wide-eyed at the sight she saw before her.

Inside the room, on a dirty, bloody mattress upon an old box-spring bed, was Gendo Ikari, grunting and roughly forcing himself into the body of a rather unique, and familiar, looking young woman. She was approximately 18 years of age, with short blue hair, pale skin and red eyes.  
But Elektra gasped when she realized why the girl looked so familiar.  
_She... she looks like.... me!_ Yui gasped beneath her mask. _She's... my clone! The First Child Is My Clone!_

However, her shock turned to anger when she saw the marks on her face and chest, heard her cry out in pain and anguish, tears of sadness falling from her eyes. At seeing her now 'dead-to-her' husband abusing, and obviously raping, the clone of Yui Ikari herself, Elektra's world turned to red.

Flying through the door in a heartbeat, Gendo barely had time to even turn his head towards the ninja woman as she flew through the air, kicking Gendo squarely in the teeth and sending him flying away from the girl, off the bed and to the other side of the small room.

Elektra was on him in a second, grabbing and turning him over to face her as she began pummeling him mercilessly with her fists until Gendo's blood and some of his teeth covered the ground.

As he fell unconscious to the ground, Elektra moved towards the bed and quickly wrapped the naked and abused girl up in the bloody sheets, lifting her up bridal-style and was quickly out the door.

"Who... are you?" Rei asked weakly, barely able to look up at her savior.

"My name is Yui Ikari. I'm your mother." she replied as she raced to meet up with her teammates.

**TBC**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Authors Notes:

While I despise rapists, and would normally never write such a thing, the small scene here was intended to make Yui see just what kind of monster Gendo had become. And while most people will argue that Gendo would never do such a thing to Rei, one has to remember that Gendo is on the verge of a nervous breakdown at seeing his scenario falling to pieces, as well as having his personal 'bedmate' Ritsuko taken from him.

Gendo was basically taking out his frustration upon Rei since the Avengers had arrived and started messing with his scenario. Which explains why she is injured and hasn't seen any Eva-action since her recovery. Mostly because he can erase her memories if he wanted to in order to keep her loyal to him.

Also, the person who sent Misato that email was Fuyutsuki.

Also, I hope everyone enjoyed Shinji having a threesome for his first time. And yes, at this point he has three beautiful women vying for his favor. He will probably have more in the future. Also, if anyone wants me to write up any of the other Avengers and X-Men doing it, please let me know.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
OMAKE!

"So Anderson came up with his first 'Science Ninja'? Who are you?" Yui asked the avian avenger.

"I'm Falcon. But I 'm someone who's wanted to see you for 14 years." He said as he slowly took off his helmet in front of everyone. "Hi Mom."

_Mom?_ She mentally gasped as she moved closer to the handsome young man. In her mind she knew that this gorgeous young man (who she would have normally taken a run at) just couldn't be her son. But as she stared deeply into his blue eyes, her heart told her differently.

"Shinji-kun?" she gasped softly, stroking his cheek and seeing that same familiar, happy smile she remembered from a certain four-year old boy. "SHINJI!" she said, tears streaming down her face as she quickly embraced him around his neck. "My son. My son!"

Shinji hugged his mother back, overjoyed that she remembered him.

However, his joy was replaced with shock when he felt his mothers hand on his backside and looked up in time to see her thrust her lips against his own. This was enough of a shock, but he nearly fainted when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth and tussle with his own tongue.

"MOM!" he shouted as he pulled back from her.

"Mom?" she said slyly. "My son was a four-year old boy, not a gorgeous hunk of man who could put Gendo to shame. And I feel like I haven't had any in over a dozen years."

The Avengers and The X-Men were treated to a rare sight of seeing their youngest Avenger running around the War Room trying to outrun his 'pervert' of a mother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
OMAKE 2

Flying through the door in a heartbeat, Gendo barely had time to even turn his head towards the ninja woman as she flew through the air, kicking Gendo squarely in the teeth and sending him flying off the bed and to the other side of the room.

Elektra was on him in a second, grabbing and turning him over to face her she kicked him in the crotch and then began to mercilessly, yet comically, jump up and down on him like he was bed and she was a hyperactive child.

"Oh! Ah! Ow! Please, Stop, I, Can't, Breath!" Gendo coughed as he felt his stomach and chest collapse at the constant pounding he was taking.

Finally Yui pounced on him hard enough that she spring boarded into the air, did a spectacular mid-air twist, and landed flat on his head.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuch." Gendo cried weakly as Elektra stepped off his head.

But when she turned to Rei, she saw the blue-haired girl holding up a 8x11 inch piece of paper with the number 9.5 written on it.

This caused Yui to smile and bow gracefully.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8  
**  
(Avengers Mansion)

It was the morning after the team's successful infiltration of NERV, as well as the unexpected recovery of the First Child, who was being tended to in the medical bay by Hank McCoy.

Currently, several of the team were enjoying breakfast that both Yui and Wanda were making for them. Sitting around the kitchen breakfast table were Shinji, Misato and Carol on one side, while William, Tommy and Agatha were on the other side. Carol and Misato were sitting on both sides of Shinji, feeding him and causing the others to giggle at the playfulness they were displaying.

"I heard I have you to thank for saving my life Shinji." William said to Shinji.

"Um hmm," Shinji said as he swallowed. "You don't have to thank me Billy."

"Just like Shinji." Misato said. "Save someone and you don't want anything in return."

"I didn't fail to save him. That's reward enough." the science ninja replied.

"Yes. You saved my life, so I owe you one." Billy said.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Shinji asked.

"Mother wouldn't let me forgo an unpaid debt."

Agatha turned to her brother and flicked his ear.

"When did you get so poetic?" the girl asked.

"I read books!" William countered.

"You mean one's that don't have pictures in them?" Tommy asked.

"No, just the ones I don't color with crayons." William replied.

"Boys!" Wanda snapped.

"Sorry mother." the boys said in unison.

"Oh, that reminds me." Misato said, turning to Shinji. "Anderson has approved our mission to go and meet the Second Child on the carrier that's bringing her and Unit 02 to NERV in a few days."

"Meet her? That's it?" Carol asked.

"We've received intel that her guardian will be carrying a special case with something that NERV needs. Quite badly I've been informed." Misato said. "That's our target."

Shinji smirked. "But not all of it, right? This guardian is someone from your past. An old boyfriend who you want to show up with a new one. Right?"

"Oh Shinji, you know me so well." the purple-haired woman smiled, hugging the young man to her breasts with a happy giggle.

"What do you think Carol-chan?" Shinji asked, turning his head away from Misatos assets.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to go." She said. "What about you guys?" she asked the Maximoff family.

Wanda and her kids all nodded their heads.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(NERV Hospital)

Inside his personal room, Gendo was in a coma, hooked up to a half-dozen machines and heavily bandaged.

"What happened?" Fuyutsuki said the doctor in charge.

"Well sir," said a doctor. "Security found him out cold and bottomless in a room on the lower levels. He was missing several teeth, had multiple bruises particularly around the face, and a concussion that has left him unconscious."

_I wonder who knocked him out_? He wondered. _I should thank them. _  
_  
_In light of Gendo being immobilized, Fuyutsuki had taken over as the temporary commander. While this was to be expected, not having any idea who had attacked Gendo confused him. First on his list of suspects were the heroes who had invaded NERV and turned Gendo to stone just mere days ago. Albeit briefly. He also found out that Rei was missing, and that some data files had been taken. And just recently he had been informed that the Second Child was on her way from NERV Germany along with her guardian. And the precious cargo said guardian was supposed to be transporting.

_But there is no one here that can meet them._ he thought. _I can't send Ibuki, Hyuga or Aoba. And I can't leave the base unsupervised._ "Who do I send to meet the Second Child?" he mused aloud.

Just then he heard a voice speak to him from behind.

"Let us handle that." the voice said, causing Fuyutsuki to turn around to see Lee. Behind him were several of his fanatics. "We shall get your child for you."

_I don't like working with these psychos._ He thought. "Alright. Good luck."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers War Room)

Shinji was on monitor duty in the Avengers Mansion when an incoming message alerted him. Looking at the monitor, he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally show up." Shinji teased.

(_Oh knock it off Shinji!_) Said a young man dressed in a dark brown and black bodysuit and a condor-shaped helmet. (_They don't teach punctuality during special training._)

"That's one lesson you never really learned, Condor." Shinji said. "Speaking of which, are you still pissed off at the fact you still can't beat my time?"

Condor growled. (_I still say you were lucky!_)

Just then a soft, sweet voice spoke up. (_Now Joe, no fighting. Shinji was nice enough to take care of the base until we arrived_.)

The voice belonged to a nice looking young woman dressed in a white and pink mini dress and a helmet in the shape of a swan.

(_Hi Shinji._) She sighed with a smile.

Shinji just blushed. "Hi Swan," he said, opening the doors for the second Avengers Mansion hanger. "You are cleared to land in Hanger Bay 2. Come on down and I'll introduce you."

Once the Gatchaman team had landed in the secondary hanger, they disembarked and were met by the members of the Avengers. Namely Captain America, Wolverine, Luke Cage, Ms Marvel, She-Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Psylocke and Shinji Ikari. However, before Shinji could introduce the new science ninja team to the Avengers, he was suddenly tackled to the floor by a woman in a pink and white outfit. Her helmet flew off and landed on the floor near the Avengers feet, revealing her green, shoulder-length hair and light green eyes.

An angry tick formed over Wanda's head as she used her powers to pull the girl off of Shinji.

"Do you mind NOT raping my nephew?" She said to the female science ninja, who was shocked she was hovering in mid-air.

Shinji, Carol, Jen and Misato just sighed.

_Mommy senses tingling._ They all thought.

After that little emotional episode, and Psylocke had returned Swan's helmet to her, Shinji went into introductions about the new team.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the newest members of the Gatchaman team. This is Eagle: team leader, ace pilot, and combat expert." he said, indicating the man on the far right. He was dressed in a dark blue body suit with light blue trim, red gloves and boots, an Eagle-shaped helmet with a blue visor, and a gold-plated belt with an Eagle symbol on it.

"Next we have Condor: expert marksman, professional driver, and one of the toughest people you're ever going to meet." he said, indicating the man dressed in a dark brown and black bodysuit, black boots and gloves, a dark cape with silver trim, a red bird-symbol on his belt and a black helmet in the shape of a condor. He had a bird feather sticking out of his mouth and a cold look of a loner in his eyes.

"One? How bout THE toughest?" Condor snapped.

"You haven't met the members of the Avengers yet." Shinji said to Condor before turning to the young woman who had mauled Shinji earlier. "This lovely young lady is Swan: communications and linguistics expert, skilled fighter, athlete and driver." he said indicating the blushing young woman in the pink and white mini-dress, white gloves and boots, a white cape with a red trim, a white belt with a silver swan on her hips, and a white helmet with a pink visor in the shape of a swan.

Shinji turned to the youngest member of the team, who was about 14 or fifteen years of age. "This is Sparrow: computer hacker, aero-boarder, and despite his youth is capable of holding his own against virtually anyone." he said, indicating the young man in the orange and blue bodysuit with blue gloves and boots, an orange cape with a blue inner-lining, a neon-orange bird symbol on his belt that had a dozen small pockets for his various gadgets, and an orange helmet with a blue visor.

Shinji turned to look at the largest member of the team. "And this is Owl: pilot, mechanic, physically strongest member of the team, and an expert in aerial and aquatic operations." he said, indicating the hefty looking man in the green and gray bodysuit, green boots and gloves with gray trim, a yellow owl-shaped belt buckle and a white visor over his green helmet.

The men were all athletic and tough-looking, the lone female was shapely and quite fit. The group bowed to the Avengers team as Shinji introduced his current teammates.

Of course, he left out the part about Psylocke, She-Hulk and Ms Marvel being his lovers.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Shinji had introduced the Gatchaman team to the rest of the Avengers and his mom, the young science ninja headed to the break room where Misato had left out the maps and plans of the aircraft carrier blueprints to be used to crush Gendo's plans even more. Included in this was a current picture of her former boyfriend, his face covered by a 'X' drawn in red marker.

He and Misato hadn't talked about why, but he had to figure there was a good reason for her hating this man. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a familiar voice whisper into his ear.

"You're right about him, Shinji-kun." Jean Grey said, and Shinji turned to see the gorgeous redhead dressed in a white blouse, tan slacks and slippers smile at him.

He grinned as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the table, pulling the young woman into his lap with ease. He knew that Jean liked him because he reminded her of her former love, and was just being affectionate, but he had this nagging doubt as to just how deep her feelings for _him_ went.

"I'm right about him?" he asked.

"Yes. Misato told me about him. His name is Ryoji Kaji. He and Misato met in college where they spent a whole week having sex before he dumped her without a word and hadn't seen her since then. It left Misato very hurt because she thought he cared for her." she said.

"Sounds like someone who would work for Gendo." Shinji said.

"Gendo? Not your father?" Jean asked, gently rubbing his chest with her hand.

"After what mother told me happened at NERV, I'm never calling him 'father' ever again." he said with a frown.

Jean touched his chin and lifted his eyes to meet hers before leaning in to kiss his lips softly.

"That frown doesn't suit you, sweetie." she said.

His frown righted itself as he looked at her. "What's on you're mind, beautiful?"

"That Jun character. She's very pretty." Jean stated.

"Where'd this come from?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could have a little threesome?" She said, blushing as she did. While Jean had wanted to be with Shinji, she was a little nervous. Jun would be a trusting person to be with him. "You, Carol, Jen, and Misato did it together and..."

"Hold it." Shinji said, interrupting her for a moment. "Jean, I like you. A lot. But if you're telling me you want to do this just because Jen, Carol, Misato and I did it, or because I remind you of someone else..." he said, leaving the end of his sentence hanging.

Jean smiled, knowing where this was going. "I know you're not Scott. But you are like him. That's why I like you. And I do want you, but Jun..."

"Jean, Jun and I only hugged, not even kissed each other. She hasn't even had sex with Joe (the Condor) and she loves him like she does me." he said, knowing that she could have read this from him, but felt that words were needed just as much.

"Actually, I think she cares more for you. She wanted you to be her first." Jean said. "But I want you too Shin-kun. I just thought it would be easier if we did it together."

"Are you sure about this? What about the others?" he asked.

'_Don't worry about us, Shinji-kun. Jean asked permission before she came to see you.'_ Misato's voice suddenly entered his mind.

'_And you're alright with this?'_ Shinji thought back to the purple-haired ninja woman.

'_We trust Jean and Jun because of their honest affections of you. Carol was a little hesitant and Jen had her own opinions, but they trust Jean as well. And you.'_

'_Me?'_

'_We know you'd never go behind our backs just for a little fun.'_

'_What about mom and auntie?'_ Shinji asked.

'_If they didn't approve, you'd know by now_.'

'_Right. Thank you_.'

"I would never go behind anyone's back just to sleep with you." Jean said, gently nuzzling her nose against his.

"I know that." Shinji replied, gently kissing soft lips. "So when did you want..."

"Tonight." she said quickly.

He smiled as she said that. "Perfect. We'll do it tonight, rest a bit, then leave to meet the Second Child on the carrier." He said.

"I'll get Jun and meet you in your room in one hour." Jean said, kissing Shinji before she got up and walked out of the library.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Mecha Bay)

Tony, T'Challa, Peter and Yui were in the hanger bay supervising the final leg of the construction.

"How's it coming?" Steve asked as both he and Janet entered the construction bay, located several hundred meters below the surface of the city.

"Anderson sent us all the parts and armaments we need, as well as additional tech and constructors for the building process." Tony said, checking out the readings on his electronic clipboard.

"Can't imagine the paperwork he had to go through to get these guys sent here and security cleared to work for us." Peter said from his work console.

"The Wolf Mecha is on schedule. The Shark-Ray is presenting a slight problem." T'Challa said.

"What kind of problem?" Janet asked.

"The underground tunnel leading from the ocean to the dry-dock is behind schedule." Yui said. "We need that to get the Shark-Ray out."

"I'll get Carol, Wanda and Thor to help. They can dig that tunnel in half a day." Janet said. "Maybe her kids could help."

"That'll put us back on schedule." Tony said.

"Good. Also, have you thought about who is going to pilot these mech's?" Steve asked.

"We're not sure who's going to pilot the Shark-Ray. But we did have someone in mind for the Wolf Mecha." Tony said with a grin.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I tell him? Please?" Peter asked, practically jumping with glee.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Shinji's Room, Avengers Mansion)

Shinji was nervous to say the least. In a few minutes, two very beautiful women would be coming into his room for some special quality time with him. His thought went to both of them. Jun he had known longer than Jean, but Jean had been the first to want a relationship with him. True that Jen, Misato and Carol had gotten to him first, but he was doing this with their approval, so that put him slightly at ease.

His main concern, however, was how to proceed with them once they arrived. While his experiences with Jen, Misato and Carol would help, he wouldn't make the mistake of treating all of his lovers the same way.

No. Every woman was different, and he didn't have to sleep with them to figure that out. Some like it rough, some like it soft, and some just like it. But none of the women he had been with were easy, and they had all wanted to be with him, which he found the most flattering part of all.

(Outside Shinji's Room)

"Is something wrong, Jun-chan?" Jean asked, dressed in a red silk kimono with white flowers and slippers. "You seem... nervous."

"I am." Jun said, herself dressed in a dark green kimono with a white swan on the back, it's wings wrapping around to the front, and green slippers.

"Why?"

"What if I do something wrong? What if Shinji has certain preferences? What if..."

"Jun." she said, gently overriding the green-haired girl as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Shinji likes you. He wants to make this as special for you as for me. My advice: let him take the lead. But if you want... I can go first." Jean suggested.

Jun held her tongue with some trepidation, before finally nodding

Jean smiled as she turned and rapped on the door in front of them.

Seconds later, the door opened to reveal Shinji Ikari, dressed in only a pair of sweat pants. Jun held her breath at seeing his ripped and athletic chest. Jean led her into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Good evening, Jean-chan, Jun-chan." Shinji said with a smile.

"Shin-kun." Jean smiled.

"Shinji-sama." Jun smiled.

Shinji looked at the green-haired girl. "Why so formal, Jun-chan?"

"It's because she respects you as much as she loves you, Shinji-kun." Jean said, wrapping a comforting arm around the younger girl. "This is going to be her first time, after all. So, if you don't mind, I'll get him warmed up for you." she said, whispering the last part into Jun's ear.

Jean moved away from Jun and carefully undid her kimono belt, pulling open the silk garment and letting it slide off her shapely body. Shinji's eyes widened as he took in her sexy and athletic body, which was only covered by a red silk bra and a pair of thong panties with lace frills along with sides. She smiled seeing, and mentally listening to, Shinji's reaction to her choice in underwear. Though the fact that she wasn't planning to wear it long was hardly an issue to her.

There was a sexy sway in her walk as she moved to Shinji, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth against his. Shinji folded his arms around her as he brought her tight against him, her breasts pressing against his toned chest as their mouths moaned sensuously.

'_Take off my bra, and take me to the bed.'_ Jean mentally spoke to Shinji, the young mans hands quickly obeying his lover.

Shinji pulled the bra off her full chest and dropped it to the floor as Jean pushed her now exposed assets into the bare skin on his chest. Shinji picked her up and carried her to the bed.

'_Jun. Pay close attention now.'_ Jean mentally spoke to the green-haired science ninja.

Jun could only nod as her unblinking eyes focused on the pair as they were about to make love.

Shinji laid Jean down on his bed, the sexy redhead tugging on his sweat pants, urging him to take them off. Shinji complied, pulling his pants down slowly, taking his boxers with them. Jun's breath was frozen in her throat as Shinji revealed himself to both women in his room.

_God, what a tush!_ Jun gasped with a blush.

He smiled as he leaned over the bed, gently took Jean's frilly panties, pulling them down her legs. Slowly moving down her long legs, he pulled them off her toes and gently tossed them next to her bra. Next he moved down to her legs, gently pulling them apart, rubbing the outside of her left leg with his right hand, kissing all the way down her inner thigh, even giving her skin a few long licks. Jean moaned pleasurably as Shinji went lower, her hand on his head guiding him towards her wet womanhood.

Her breathing increased, only to let out a loud, gasping moan as Shinji's tongue invaded her body. Her legs wrapped around his head tightly, her mouth crying out in bliss as her young lover's tongue wriggled and flexed, driving her quickly towards her orgasm.

Jun's heartbeat quickened at seeing Jean in such ecstacy. Her erotic moans, her tensing muscles, her body writhing sensuously on the bed as Shinji pleasured her. It was making the young science ninja want to come then and there.

And she was only _watching_.

Shinji finally moved his head upwards, his tongue brushing against a small nub just inside her, stabbing at it with his pink organ, and sending Jean into an incredible orgasm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Jean screamed, her back arching up, causing her breasts to raise up higher than any other body part on the bed.

_She came?_ Jun thought/gasped. _And that was just the foreplay?_  
_  
_Jean's body was coming down from it's orgasmic high as Shinji moved up from between her legs, his hot breath washing over Jean's stomach, his tongue lashing out to scrap her left breast and nipple, his mouth kissing her neck gently, and finally stopping in a face-to-face position directly over the beautiful redhead.

"Did you enjoy that, Jean-chan?" Shinji asked softly.

"Oh, god!" Jean gasped. '_Misato wasn't kidding about you, Shinji-kun.'_ she thought to him.

'_I do my best not to disappoint a beautiful woman.'_ Shinji thought back to her.

'_Well, I'm not disappointed, because you're not finished just yet.'_ she said with a soft, warm smile.

Shinji returned the smile as he dove in an kissed her passionately, his body lying flat against hers, his rock-hard member piercing her body with little resistence.

"AHH!" Jean cried out, moaning into the kiss. '_You're huge, Shinji-kun!'_ she mentally gasped.

'_Do you want me to stop?'_ he asked her, concern in his thought.

'_No! Let me adjust!'_ she spoke back, flexing her hips and wrapping her legs around his waist.

When she was appropriately set, a gentle nod from her was all Shinji needed to push himself into the beautiful redhead. Slowly at first, and then with increasing speed and strength. Though he made sure not to overdo it. Jean wasn't the only woman here he had to please.

Jun watched from across the room as the pair made love to each other. She had been standing the entire time, just watching as both Shinji and Jean got naked, kissed, licked and squirmed in each others grip. She watched Jean wrap her arms and legs around Shinji's athletic body, the sweat rolling off both of their bodies as Shinji flexed his body to pump in and out of Jean's sexy body, her moans sending chills down Jun's spine.

It was then that Jun noticed something else: both Shinji and Jean were three feet off the bed!

_Jean-sama is using her telekinesis!_ Jun mentally gasped as she watched the pair ravage each other in mid-air.

It would have made Jun rather jealous to know that because of their new zero-gravity situation, all the pair could feel was each others skin rubbing against each other, the rhythmic bucking of each others hips of one person into the other, and their hot breath on each others faces.

Several minutes of Jun watching ended in her witnessing a mid-air climax that caused Jean to scream so loud, Jun worried that the rest of the Avengers, or even her team, was going to suddenly race into the room in a panic.

As the orgasm died down, Jun saw both Shinji and Jean float back down onto the bed, with Shinji atop the sexy older woman.

'_Oh, god! I... I've never done that... even with Scott.'_ Jean mentally spoke even as her breathing died down.

'_You mean... the whole mid-air-sex-thing?'_ Shinji asked, regaining his breath.

'_Scott liked making love on the ground.'_ Jean smirked. '_Speaking of which.' _  
_  
_'_Right.'_ Shinji thought as he turned his head and stared hard at Jun.

The green-haired girl gave a shuddering gasp as she was broken out of her voyeuristic stupor. Shinji rose up off the bed, his breathing giving life to his athletic chest. It was a sight that made Jun's lust start to rewet her panties once again. But the sight of Shinji's exposed manhood made her gasp aloud as she quickly analyzed the size.

_He's huge! Will that even fit inside me?_ She wondered fearfully.

"Don't worry, Jun-chan." Jean said from the bed as she lifted her hand and pointed towards her. "Just relax, and let Shinji make you a woman." she said as she telekinetically removed Jun's kimono and belt.

Jun gasped as her kimono slid itself off her body, revealing a light-green satin bra and silk panties around her gorgeous swimmer's body. Her bra suddenly unclasped and was quickly tossed to the other side of the room by an unseen force. She quickly covered her breasts, as if embarrassed. Shinji walked up to her, placing his hands on his upper arms.

"Don't be embarrassed, Jun-chan." he said softly. "You should be proud of your beautiful body."

While Jun wasn't a shy person by any means, her reaction was one of a woman who had never been nude before a lover before.

"I trust you, Shinji-kun." she said after a few seconds. "Please. Make me a woman."

Smiling with a nod, Shinji moved in and kissed Jun square on her mouth. Moaning intently at the pure physical contact, her arms unfolded from her chest and wrapped around Shinji's neck. Holding the young science ninja around her toned body, Shinji suddenly felt her body sag, as if she were being pulled down.

"Jun-chan?"

"My legs." she gasped out. "I've... I was standing the whole time you and Jean were.... I think they've fallen asleep." she said sheepishly.

Shinji nodded in understanding, before reaching down to grip both of her legs by the back of her knees and lifting her up by her limber limbs. He moved her against the back wall for support, kissing Jun softly to comfort her, but also so that she didn't lose her heat. Their kissing intensified, tongues battling against each other as Shinji moved his left hand down Jun's trim waist, until he came to her wet silk panties. Feeling his way down past the material, he carefully slid two fingers into her, and caused her to gasp sharply when he touched her most sensitive spot.

"AAHHHHH!!!" she moaned out lustfully, hugging his neck tightly while he continued to finger her to an effective orgasm.

Another shriek and her body nearly exploded, covering his hand in her female juices. Her body started to go limp in his arms, her lips kissing his softly, as if thanking him for that.  
"That was.... incredible... Shinji-kun!" Jun gasped. "I can't wait anymore!"

"Jun-chan?"

"Please, Shinji-kun. Make me a woman. Now, before my body recovers fully." she said, speaking of her partial numbness.

Nodding in response, Shinji pushed the silk aside and angled his ridged member to her womanhood. He went in slowly, bit-by-bit, until he came to her hymen. Still holding her legs wide-spread, he lowered her at the same time he thrust his hips forward, burying himself and taking her virginity.

She hissed slightly, knowing that the pain should have been worse. It seemed her legs being asleep had been beneficial after all.

A full minute as Jun adjusted to the size of him inside her, the green-haired woman kissed Shinji's lips and whispered softly to him.

"I love you, my fearsome Falcon." Jun gasped, her hand on the sides of his face, staring intently into his eyes.

"And I you, my sensuous Swan." Shinji said, kissing her passionately as he started moving back and forth into her shapely body.

Finding the wall to be slightly uncomfortable, as well as his standing up, Shinji pulled the young woman from the wall and carried her over to the bed. Jean smiled at the pair as she moved over to make room for them.

Shinji laid Jun down upon the bed, and moved into a kneeling position. He sat upon his knees while Jun's back was flat down on the bed, her hips raised up to meet Shinji's member. He grabbed her hips and began moving in and out of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, interlocked at her ankles, her hands reaching out to grasp at the bed sheets as she gasped and panted in pure ecstacy.

Jean smiled as Shinji pumped into Jun, watching the young science ninja's body writhe back and forth on the bed, her breasts bouncing back and forth as sweat covered her form, her strangled cries threatening to make her hoarse. Peering into her mind, Jean saw that the younger girls mind was fogged over with nothing but lust and an overdue sense of satisfaction.

Jun passed through another orgasm in less than ten minutes of dedicated attention, as Shinji reached down between their joined bodies and tapped her clit, pressing down in a rubbing motion that caught Jun completely off guard as he timed it with his strokes. Between stroke two and three, the sexy young woman let loose an uncontrollable scream as pleasure lanced her body right as stroke three finished its job.

Her mind overloaded as the multiple-orgasm blasted her entire body. She saw white stars before she passed out into the most blissful slumber she had ever known.

'_I think you overloaded her, Shin-kun.'_ Jean telegraphed to Shinji as the young man carefully removed himself from Jun's body and laid himself down next to her, Jean on the other side of the sleeping Jun. '_Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?'_ Jean asked, sensing some distress in his mind.

'_I told Jun I loved her. I never said that to you, or Jen, or Carol, or Misato.'_ Shinji spoke.

Jean smiled. '_Don't feel so guilty, Shinji-kun. Just because you don't say it, doesn't mean we don't know you mean it.'  
_ _  
'You mean....'_

'_Yes. Misato and I can read your thoughts. We know you love and care for us, the same as Jun-chan. Words are nice, but knowing you honestly care for us is better.'_ she said, leaning over the sleeping girl to kiss Shinji's lips softly.

"Good night, Jean-chan, Jun-chan." Shinji whispered to the two young woman as they snuggled down into the bed for a well-deserved sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Shark-Ray Tunnel)

"BEHOLD, MOTHER EARTH, THE POWER OF THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Thor shouted as his mystic hammer fired off another bolt of energy at the thick cavernous rock nearly three hundred meters underground.

The other members of the Avengers just stared at the most powerful member of their team as he let loose his pent-up aggression on the path of the underground tunnel.

"He's going to be like this all day, isn't he?" William asked as his powers continued to melt and solidify the rock walls around them.

"Come on, guys! We're doing good, but we've got another fifty miles before the tunnel's finished." Carol said as she powered up her energy fists and blasted the rock to continue widening the tunnel.

"How did we get roped into this? Will someone tell me that?" Tommy asked as he used his super speed to help clear out the minor debris from the tunnel's path.

"Simple, dear." Wanda said as her hex powers penetrated the rock walls, causing them to evaporate. "We were chosen, because we're the best and most powerful."

"Somehow, digging tunnels wasn't what I had in mind to help save the world." Agatha said as she helped her mother melt the rock walls and expand the tunnels.

"There is much more that goes into saving the world than punches and energy blasts." Natasha said, holding a special device in her hands that was measuring the rock walls around them. "That section to the right needs to be wider by twenty feet!"

"Got it!" Carol shouted as she blasted the walls again.

"This is merely one aspect of our job. Besides, no one else could do what you do in such a short amount of time." Natasha said. "And in this case, time is against us."

"Right, right." Agatha said. "I just feel like a glorified ditch-digger."

It was just into dawn when the team finished. Though it was not battle, Thor actually enjoyed putting in a hard days work.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning Shinji woke up to see that Jun and Jean had made breakfast for him. "Thanks girls." he said as Jun set the tray on the bed across his lap.

"Thank you, for last night." Jun said as she sat next to him, kissing his cheek before starting to feed him his breakfast. "So, who are you guys going to see today?"

"A girl named..." He was reaching for the file Misato gave him, "Asuka Langley Soryu, EVA pilot from NERV Germany." he said, putting the file down and accepting the spoonful of food from Jun.

"Does she know what's going on?" Jean asked and Shinji just shook his head.

"I don't think so." he replied. "If she did.... well, she still might be working for NERV."

"Why do you say that?" Jun asked.

"According to the file, Asuka's kind of.... ego-driven." he replied.

"So, it's her pride she cares about more than saving the world?" Jean asked.

"Sounds like someone who could easily be manipulated by Gendo." Shinji said.

"Well, I guess you'll see." Jun said, taking a piece of bacon and feeding Shinji herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Med Bay)

Since her rescue from NERV, Rei had been in the Avengers Medical Bay recovering from her rather brutal experiences. She also had been unconscious since Yui had told her that she was her mother. It was just after 10:00 AM when Yui and Hank walked in talking about what to do for her.

"While her injuries are healing nicely, she has yet to wake up." Hank said, showing Yui the clipboard with Rei's vitals on it.

"Given the trauma she has endured for who knows how long, it's not surprising." Yui grimaced at the thought of what her horrible husband had done, and who knows how long he had been doing it.

"We've also mapped her DNA. Approximately 5 percent of it is yours, but the other part is...well..."

"Angel DNA. From Lilith." Yui said.

"Yes." Hank said with a sigh. "As you know the issue of clones even existing is a criminal offense that would cause this young girl to be exterminated on-sight." he said, causing Yui to look at the blue-furred mutant scientist in horror. "The only way this could be averted, is if she--"

"Were no longer part Angel." Yui stated. "Is that possible?"

"Possible. But tricky. My first consideration was Wanda's hex powers, which have already enhanced Shinji's genetics to an amazing degree. Using them on Rei, however, might be disastrous. They could unintentionally enhance her Angel DNA and that would not be advisable." Hank explained.

"So... what are you suggesting? Chemical treatment? Radiation therapy?"

"Actually, Chief Anderson has made significant advances in nanotechnology. The original purpose to cure cancer by attacking the malignancy itself. With a little help from T'Challa and Mr Parker, I've managed to create a nanomite admixture that could remove the Angelic-side of Ms Ayanami's DNA without any undo side-effects."

"Remove? You mean... wipe it clean? That's wonderful! When can you..."

"However, there is one problem." Hanks interrupted.

"Problem?" Yui asked, confused and worried.

"Yes. You see... while the nanomite's could remove the Angelic DNA, it would leave the poor girl without the necessary genetic support to function properly. She would, in essence, be less than half a person."

"Which could be absolutely fatal. So we'll need another DNA sample to inject into her body to replace the Angelic one."  
"Correct."

"Fine. Then take mine!" she said, rolling up her sleeve.

"I can't." he stated.

"Why not?"

"Because your DNA is already prevalent within her. The Angelic DNA, more so. We need a different DNA template to replace it, otherwise she will be an exact copy of you. And since she is unconscious and you are her mother, biologically, I'm afraid the decision is yours to make." he stated.

Yui lowered her head for a minute as if pondering who to use. Of all the people she had encountered here, there were a few she felt comfortable with actually integrating specific DNA into her new daughter so that she could continue living.

"Given the choice, I would want her to be strong, intelligent, able to make her own decisions, but also to have a kind and loving heart." Yui stated.

"Hmm. That does limit the possibilities. Of course, the DNA that we utilize, might conceivably give her the equivalent powers of said person. Though only at half-strength and such." Hank explained.

"Powers? Like from a mutant?" she asked.

"Possibly. Who did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Hmm. Well Colossus's DNA would give her great strength and invulnerability. Wolverine's DNA would give her a powerful healing factor. Phoenix's DNA would give her mental powers. Though I'm not sure she could handle that, really. The same could be said of Storm's powers." she mused.

"Hmm. The possible side-effects from such a unique choosing of DNA are unforseen. Given that the subject you choose is willing." Hank mused. "Well, until you've made a suitable decision, we'll put her on a drip and continue monitoring her condition."

"Thank you Hank," she said giving the blue furred mutant a hug. "Okay, I better get ready."

Leaving the medical bay Yui went to her room to pack. However, after she had left, one of the nurses noticed that Rei's eyes were starting to open.

"Dr. McCoy, she's waking up." she said, and Hank went over to the blue-haired girl.

"Hello my dear," he said, using a small light to examine her red eyes. "I am Dr. Henry McCoy; you are in the medical center of the Avenger Manor. Can you tell me your name?"

Rei slowly started to speak, "R...Rei...Rei Ayanami." She said, not seemingly concerned about the rather furry-looking scientist.

"It's nice to meet you Rei." He said.

Rei turned her head around and noticed something, or someone, was missing.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" Hank asked.

"Where is... my mother?" she asked.

Hank smiled. "She just left on an important mission, right before you woke up. She's been with you for three days since your rescue from NERV. But don't worry. She will be back and soon."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Two hours later, Pacific Ocean)

The _Phoenix II_ flew through the air, heading towards NERV's Western fleet with Shinji, Misato, Carol, Jean, Wanda, Tommy and Yui aboard, while Captain America and Wolverine piloted the high-tech jet. Their primary destination was the super-carrier called the 'Over The Rainbow', main ship of the fleet.

While Wanda didn't enjoy leaving her other children behind, the pair were wiped out from all their tunnel digging. Truthfully, they had exhausted more energy than Tommy did digging that tunnel, so it was understandable that they were too tired to accompany their mother to the carrier.

"This is _Phoenix II_ requesting permission to land." Captain America said over the radio.

(_On whose authority?_) The gruff voice of the Admiral came back to him.

"Executive Order 5-2-9-4-4-0." Cap replied.

(_Executive Order 5-2-9-4-4-0 received and acknowledged. Proceed to landing zone 2 on carrier deck_.)

"Proceeding now, over and out." Cap said, cutting off the communication.

"Need to thank Anderson for getting us that security clearance." Wolverine said.

"You don't get much higher than a presidential order." Cap replied.

While the jet plane landed on the deck, the Admiral and his aid showed up, along with a young woman and a much older man. The girl had red hair tied up in pigtails, she had green eyes and was dressed in a bright yellow sundress, stockings and heels. She had a swimmer's build and was more than cute. The man was around 6 feet tall and dressed in a NERV officer's uniform and boots. He had brown hair in a thick ponytail, brown eyes and stubble adorning his chin.

"So have you heard about the mecha that have been making fools out of NERV?" the man said.

"Well, that's why they called in the best." She said as the jet came in for a landing.

The underside of the jet opened up, revealing a ramp with stairs that touched down on the deck. Once it was down, five people began walking down it. The first one down the ramp was someone the man had wanted to see, so he was more than a little shocked that her arm was wrapped around the arm of a rather handsome young man.

Misato was dressed in a blue mini-dress that hugged all of her shapely curves, a light, long-flowing black trenchcoat over her shoulders, high-heels and stockings. He barely noticed the strange tattoo over her left eye. The young man she was with was dressed in a black shirt, tan cargo slacks, black boots, a leather jacket and shades (1). While Misato was on his right arm, the young man had a smoking hot redhead snuggling the hell out of his left arm. She was dressed in a white blouse, black skirt, stockings and high heels that showed off her long legs.

To the left of the redhead was an amazon-like blond with long hair, dressed in a pair of skintight slacks and a tight blue sleeveless t-shirt that revealed her rather impressive assets, black boots, and sunglasses. Next to Misato was a gorgeous woman in a red Gypsy outfit, consisting of a blouse, long skirt with a slit down both sides of it, and high-heeled boots.

Shinji noticed the man gasping at his entourage, and a part of him felt the urge to push his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"So," Shinji said, stopping in front of Kaji and Asuka. "You're the Second Child?"

Asuka just looked at him in stunned silence.

_My god, he's perfect. Godlike even. Where have you been all my life? _She thought. "Yes, I am."

"Well, you have a little problem." he said, taking off his shades. "With what we've been doing to NERV it's only a matter of time before the world doesn't need them."

She looked at him as if stunned by his confession, right as the Admiral had called out the group of armed guards to surround them.

"You want to dance boys?" Shinji asked.

The tension was high as everyone seemed ready to kick some ass. In the _Phoenix II_, both Wolverine and Captain America were claws-out and shield-armed ready to rock. Speed was also ready to race out and join the fight. Their tension was broken as the unshaven man stepped forward.

"Ease up guys," Kaji said. "I am a member of NERV. I'll handle this." Then he looked at Misato, "I have to say you're looking lovelier than ever, Misa-chan."

Misato just rolled her eyes, stepped up, and slapped the man. Hard.

"You destroyed any history between us, Kaji-teme, so don't think you have any right to flirt with me!" She said as she moved back to Shinji, slipping her arm around his waist as the redhead moved back from them. "I moved on to something better." she said before kissing Shinji on the lips, the young man holding her around the waist, while the blond and redhead just smiled.

"Did what we have mean so little to you?" Kaji asked, trying to keep his cool at seeing his ex tongue-wrestle with another guy.

"You dump a good woman like this without a word, and expect a happy reunion after nearly a decade?" Shinji asked once he had disengaged from Misato's lips. "You and Gendo are a lot alike."

Kaji's eye twitched at this. "I take it you're Shinji Ikari." he said.

Shinji moved in front of Misato and looked at the man. "I could be. Why do you want to know?"

"You need to come back with us to NERV." he said, making a grab for the young man, only to find his path blocked by Misato, Carol, Jean and Wanda. "Ladies, I need you to move out of the way."

"I don't think so Kaji." Misato said. "You see, we know all of Gendo's dirty little secrets and we're going to stop him."

"It's just a matter of time before he goes down, hard." Shinji stated.

"With Shinji and Misato being the keys, NERV will be destroyed!" Carol stated.

"We've already disabled Unit One. What makes you think we cannot do the same to Unit Two?" Wanda said, causing Asuka's eyes to widen.

"Hand over the briefcase." Jean said.

Kaji tried to play stupid, which is a bad thing to do with a pair of psychics in front of him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said.

"Son?" Wanda called out as a white-haired young man in a green and silver bodysuit appeared next to her.

"Cabin 12, Level 3." Misato said.

"Right." the young man said and suddenly vanished, kicking up enough wind to cause Asuka's skirt to flip up and reveal her white panties. In less than two seconds he was back on deck, another gust of wind kicking up Asuka's dress, a thick NERV-issue briefcase in his hands.

Speed brought the case to Shinji, who opened it and pulled out what looked like a thick vial of white and orange liquid surrounding a small white creature. Kaji nearly freaked as he did.

"No! Don't do it! You don't know what's in there!" Kaji shouted, making a break for Shinji, only to have the blond leap forward, grab his shirt and tossed him back twenty feet.

Shinji just stared at the man as he held up the vial in his hand.

"Oh really? You mean like... the frozen embryo of the First Angel Adam?" Shinji asked.

Kaji pulled out his gun and aimed it at Shinji, more outraged than anything that all his plans were being ruined. The girls got powered up as a falcon-kunai fell into Shinji's hand from his jacket sleeve. But everyone froze when Kaji felt something sharp underneath his chin.

"Pull that trigger, and you die!" the voice of a woman spoke as a lithe figure with soft brown hair, blue eyes, white bell-bottom pants and a white shiny leather tanktop stepped into Kaji's peripheral vision, a white-handled katana in her hand. He gasped when he saw who it was. Namely, someone he thought was dead.

Shinji's smirk turned in to a full blown smile. "Mr Ryoji, meet my mother."

"Yui Ikari? That's impossible! She died... 14 years ago!" Kaji gasped.

"That's not the only reason I'm irritated!" Yui said, slicing Kaji's gun in half with a second katana, only an inch from his fingers. "Having discovered what Gendo and SEELE are doing, the atrocities they've committed, and worse, the planned genocide of the entire planet, with the aid of my research, be thankful I'm not using you as a proxy target." she said as she stepped up next to her son.

"SEELE? Genocide? Angel DNA? Kaji-kun, what's going on?" Asuka asked the unshaven man.

_Kyoko's daughter? And if I'm right, I know where to find her!_ Yui thought.

Shinji suddenly tensed as a figure dressed in an elaborate white religious outfit appeared on the deck behind the Admiral and his men. He was backed by a dozen ninja's dressed in black, and a dozen cyborgs in green camouflage military fatigues.

"What the..." the Admiral gasped.

"Who the hell are these freaks?" Asuka gasped.

"The Trinity Brethren." Shinji said.

"Mr Ryoji. Ms Soryu. We are here for your protection." Dr. Kim Jong Lee said.

"I don't care if you're here for my retirement party. I want these mercenary scum off my ship!" the Admiral shouted.

"You Heard The Admiral! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" the lead security officer shouted as the armed guards charged towards the Brethren.

"No! Don't!" Shinji shouted. But too late.

Within seconds the ninja and cyborgs had made short work of the security detail, causing the Admiral to gasp in shock.  
"Now, hand over the vial and surrender." Lee said to the young science ninja.

"Not going to happen." Shinji said, shedding his jacket, giving everyone an unobstructed view of his ripped muscles protruding from his sleeveless black shirt.

"Sword, sweetie?" Yui asked, tossing her second katana to her son.

"Thanks, mom." Shinji said, twirling the blade around in a circular motion before gripping the handle with the blade in a downward angle.

"Plan?" Carol asked.

"Mom and I will take the ninjas. Ladies, the cyborgs are yours." Shinji said.

"Oh, goody." the blond woman grinned. "Avengers..." she started to say.

"ASSEMBLE!" Misato, Jean and Wanda finished for her as they activated their watches.

A bright flash caught everyone's attention, and when they looked again, all four women were wearing different outfits. Very sexy and provocative outfits. Misato was decked out in her blue ninja-bathing suit, complete with stocking boots, leg and arms straps, and wrist-gloves. Carol was decked out in her black bathing suit with the yellow lightning bolt in the middle, long black boots and gloves, a red sash, and black domino mask over her eyes. Jean was decked out in her red bodysuit with a yellow triangular bird symbol on the chest, yellow sash around her waist, yellow boots and gloves, and a fiery glow in her eyes. And Wanda was decked out in her red catsuit, complete with cape, boots, gloves, stockings, headdress, and belt.

Kaji, Asuka and the Admiral couldn't blink as they stared at the four sexy women in their skin-tight costumes.

"Ladies first." Shinji said.

Yui smirked as she dashed forward towards the twelve black-garbed ninja, her son right on her heels. Ms Marvel bolted towards the cyborgs, slamming her fist into the deck causing a metallic ripple that shot towards the cyborgs and erupted underneath them. Phoenix and Psylocke leapt through the air and telekinetically slammed the borgs down into the deck. Scarlet Witch's fists glowed as she threw her hands out and blasted several of the cyborgs with crimson energy, shorting them out with ease.

Yui leapt into the air, twisting and spinning like a white whirlwind, her sword whipping out and striking two of the ninja in the shoulders, causing them to drop their swords, as her right foot snaked out and struck a third ninja in the head, knocking him away as she landed lightly on her left. Shinji dashed low along the ground as if he was flying, slashing wildly and taking out two of the ninja before he sprang up and slashed a third ninja across the chest.  
Mother and son were soon back to back and trading sword blows with the remaining ninja as Wanda had ordered Speed to get the non-combatants to safety. Namely, Asuka, the Admiral and Kaji.

While this was going on, Captain America and Wolverine raced out of the jet onto the deck.

"Tony! We've Got Incoming!" Cap shouted into his communicator-watch.

(_An Angel?_) Tony said from the communicator.

"Affirmative!" Cap said as a Destroyer was suddenly blown apart and the fin of a large creature was seen swimming away from it.

(_Understood. Shark-Ray is in route, along with Steel Fang_!) Tony said from the communicator.

"Steel Fang?"

(_The Wolf Mecha_.)

"It's a land-based mecha! What good is it out here? And how are you going to get it here?"

(_Special wings and a rocket harness_.)

"Figures." Wolverine said.

"And who's the pilot?" Cap asked.

(_Wolverine_.) Tony said.

The super soldier looked at the razor-clawed mutant in shock.

"Yeah. I was surprised when they told me. Last Night!" Wolverine growled.

"And who's piloting the Shark-Ray?" Cap asked.

(_Your fiancée_.)

"Janet?" Cap gasped.

(_She insisted_.)

"Oh boy!" Cap groaned.

Within seconds, a large wolf-shaped robot with glider wings and twin rockets attached to it could be seen approaching the ship and soon landed on the deck next to the _Phoenix II._ Wolverine raced towards the large mecha and jumped into the open hatch on it's underbelly.

Across the way, Shinji and Yui had defeated the ninjas and turned to see the 6th Angel laying waste to another ship.

"The Angel! It's here!" Yui said.

"I know. And it's looking for something." Shinji said, holding up the vial. "This."

"Destroy it, sweetie." Yui said as Shinji dropped the vial on the ground and crushed it under his heel.

All at once, the Angel suddenly jerked away from it's latest naval target, thrashing around like it was in some kind of pain.

Psylocke, Phoenix, Ms Marvel and Scarlet Witch had just finished defeating the cyborgs, and looked out to see the thrashing, shrieking Angel.

"What's its problem?" Psylocke asked.

"Don't know. But it's not going to have one soon." Phoenix said as the group looked over and saw the Wolf Mecha leap from the carrier, it's hind-leg rockets propelling it even further than it's normal leaping capabilities, and landing it on one of the battleships.

Underneath the churning surface of the water, a blue and white mechanical shark with the black wings of a manta ray flew towards the gigantic creature, it's systems analyzing the Angel's AT-Field.

(_Iron Fin to Steel Fang, I've got the Angel's AT-Field signal-pattern._) Wasp said to Wolverine.

(_Iron Fin? Stark come up with that name?_) Wolverine asked.

(_He built it._) Wasp said.

(_Right. And how's this thing supposed to work? Where are the weapons?_) Wolverine asked.

(_We really should have had you trained longer_.)

(_No arguments there, darlin. What button do I hit for the weapons to activate?_)

(_The large Red Button on the right console_.)

(_Got it!_) He said, punching the button.

(_Now let's take this thing down_!) Wasp shouted.

The Angel shrieked as it headed for the carrier. _Steel Fang's_ shoulder cannons sprang out and fired at the Angel. The Anti-AT-Field ammunition struck its skin, causing it to shriek and dive back under the water.

(_Nice work, Wolvie. I've got a bead on it now_!) Wasp shouted as her torpedo's fired at the Angel, striking at its underbelly and causing it to thrash violently. (_It's surfacing!_)

(_I've got it!_) Captain America shouted from the _Phoenix II_ as the Angel leaped out of the ocean and was about to land on the super carrier. The super soldier fired the jets new Pulsar Bolts at the aquatic angel, blasting it back into the water where the _Iron Fin_ was waiting.

(_Now I do!_) Wasp shouted, letting loose a volley of torpedo's that slammed hard into the Angel, killing it. (_Angel is stunned. Moving in for the kill_.) She said as the Angel turned towards the _Iron Fin_ and suddenly lunged at it. It's large mouth opened wide as it snapped down around the Shark-Ray's head and body. (_ARGH! It's Got Me!_)

(_JANET_!!) Cap shouted from the _Phoenix II's_ cockpit.

(_I'm alright, Steve! And I can see the thing's core!_) she shouted as the Angel's teeth started to dig into the _Iron Fin's_ armor. (_Using.... Sonic.... Pulse Cannon!_) She shouted again as the Shark-Ray's mouth opened up and launched a blue-colored sonic pulse blast directly at the Angel's red core. The point-blank attack was enough to shatter the core, causing the Angel to shriek and suddenly die. (_It's dead._) She said, breathing a sigh of relief as she energized the mechanized body, causing the Angel's teeth to shatter and release the Shark-Ray.

(_Good work, Wasp. What's your status?_) Cap asked.

(_Navigation systems and engines are still operational. I'm heading back to base for repairs_.) Wasp said as she turned the _Iron Fin _around and headed towards the underground-tunnel.

(_Understood. See you there_.) Cap said.

Back on the super-carrier, the heroes were celebrating their victory over the newest Angel, even as Asuka was staring at the group in stunned silence.

_Shinji and his mom took on those ninja without breaking a sweat. Those superwomen took out those cyborgs like they do it everyday. And those mecha... they're more advanced and versatile than my Eva. _Asuka thought. _Could I have taken on that Angel in my Unit 02?_ She wondered.

However, Asuka's thoughts were interrupted as a white cloth doused with chloroform covered her mouth and nose.

"Hey! What are you..." Kaji shouted as he tried to stop the man, only to get back-handed easily to the ground by the fanatic leaders free hand.

Lee grinned as he picked up the unconscious girl and raced to meet a jet-copter that had just arrived.

"Huh? Hey!" Speed shouted when he noticed the fanatic leader carrying an unconscious redhead as he grabbed a down-hanging rope ladder and was lifted off the carrier deck. "They've got the girl!" He shouted and raced after them.

The copter flew out over the ocean at incredible speed as the rope ladder retracted back into the body of the vehicle itself. The super fast mutant teen took off after them, running across the ocean surface itself.

"We have to go after them!" Scarlet Witch stated.

"Not yet!" Yui said, stopping the group.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Shinji-kun! You and the others take the _Phoenix II_ and go rescue the girl. Wanda and Logan come with me. There's something I need to do first." Yui said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Shinji said as he raced into the _Phoenix II_ with Psylocke, Phoenix, and Ms Marvel right behind him.  
Cap gunned the engines and took off.

"Yui, what's going on?" Wanda asked.

"I need you!" Yui stated.

Suppressing the need for a joke, Wanda just looked at the ninja woman as she pulled the mutant mystic onto the Wolf Mecha.

"Wolverine! Get us to the tanker!" Yui said, pointing to the large super tanker in the middle of the fleet.

"You got it!" the razor-clawed brawler said.

Using _Steel Fang's_ rockets, Wolverine jumped the mighty mecha to the super tanker. The trio quickly disembarked from the mecha and raced over to the still inactive yet gigantic machine.

"What are we doing here?" Wanda asked.

"We're getting Kyoko out of this thing." Yui said.

"Who?" Logan asked.

"Asuka's mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu. If I'm right, she's trapped inside this thing like I was in Unit 01. Take her out, and Unit 02 is completely useless." Yui explained.

Wanda grinned as she turned her attention towards the large, red robot. Her hands and eyes glowed with crimson energy as she let loose a powerful volley of power that blasted the massive bio-mechanical creature.

Within less than a minute, the power stopped flowing, the giant robot stopped glowing, and the entry plug of the crimson bio-beast ejected and opened up. A slim female figure fell from the plug and was caught by Wolverine.

"Whoa! It worked!" the razor-clawed mutant gasped, staring at the beautiful redheaded woman in a dark-blue costume with yellow boots and gloves, a red sash around her shapely waist and a mask that dropped out of the entry plug itself.

"Good thing." Wanda said. "This is Asuka's mother?"

"And one of my closest friends." Yui said.

"But she's so young-looking." Wanda stated before looking to Yui. "Just like you!"

Yui just nodded as Kyoko blinked her eyes open, revealing that she had greenish eyes.

"Hi." Wolverine said, removing his mask to let the woman get a good look at him.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at the rugged and handsome man who was cradling her in his strong arms. However, her mind suddenly remembered something.

"Asuka! Where's my daughter?" Kyoko asked.

"She's been kidnapped." Yui said.

"Yui? Kidnapped? Where?" she said, trying to stand up.

"NERV. We'll take you there." Wanda said.

"Yes, please, I'm... whoa!" she gasped, stumbling and being caught by Wolverine.

"Careful, Kyoko. You haven't used your legs in 14 years. It'll take a while to get yourself adjusted." Yui said.

"I don't care! I want my daughter back!" the red-haired woman grumbled as she tried to stand again.

"We'll get her back, Kyoko."

"We?" Kyoko asked, looking at the pair of people who were with Yui, and then up at the giant wolf mecha that was standing not a few meters from them. She looked at Yui questioningly.

"There's a lot to talk about." Yui said as Wanda pulled out a strange, cat-like mask from the entry plug, which she noticed matched the clothes Kyoko now wore.

_Why do these things look.... familiar! Of Course! I... somehow... put her in Patsy's old Hellcat outfit! She's wearing Patsy Walker's old Hellcat outfit! _Wanda gasped. _I wonder if she has the same skills as Patsy?_  
_  
_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ)

The fanatical leader of the Trinity Brethren arrived at the underground base, with an unconscious Asuka in his arms.

"What is this?" Fuyutsuki asked as the man brought the girl into the Command Center.

"The pilot of your giant robot." Lee said, handing the girl over to one of the Section 2 guards.

"Where is Kaji? And the case he was transporting?" Fuyutsuki asked, noticing his absence.

"Destroyed by those heroes before we arrived." Lee said.

Outside Fuyutsuki frowned, but inside he was doing a happy dance.

Just then two things happened. 1-Asuka was starting to wake up. And 2-a white and greenish blur suddenly appeared and plucked the attractive redhead from the Section 2 agents arms.

"What?" Lee gasped.

"Who?" Fuyutsuki gasped.

"Huh?" Asuka gasped.

"It's alright, miss. I'll get you out of here." Speed said to Asuka.

"Uh, do I know you?" Asuka asked, staring at the cute young man.

"Not yet." Speed said as the ninjas, cyborgs and Section 2 agents quickly surrounded the pair.

"Well, looks like we've got something else for NERV." Lee said. "You really thought it was going to be so easy?" he asked the speedster. "Just rush in here, rescue the girl, and get out?"

"Actually, yeah. I did think that."

"And just what makes you so sure it would have worked?"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the Command Center as the doors to the large room were blown open and nearly a half-dozen figures raced onto the Bridge. The NERV personnel and the members of the Trinity Brethren gasped as the five costumed figures stared them down.

"Who are you?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"We're the Avengers. I'm Captain America. This is Falcon, Ms Marvel, Psylocke and Phoenix." the star-spangled avenger said, introducing his teammates.

"We're here for our teammate." Falcon said.

"And what makes you think we're going to just give him to you? Or allow you to escape?" Lee asked, as Fuyutsuki glared at the man's audacity for over-stepping his bounds.

His question was answered, when everyone on the Bridge, except the Avengers, Speed and Asuka, suddenly lifted up into the air, hovering nearly a dozen feet off the ground. They didn't notice the purple-haired ninja woman and the redhead both had their arms raised, which meant that they were using their telekinesis to immobilize the entire group.

"Does that answer your question?" Ms Marvel asked as Commander Fuyutsuki suddenly floated back down to the ground.

Psylocke stepped up to the older man and spoke. "We'll be taking our teammate and the girl in the yellow dress. Furthermore, when or if your commander wakes up, please inform him that we've taken out the Sixth Angel, rendered Unit 02 completely useless, and we've destroyed the vial with the First Angel, Adam, that Kaji was transporting to NERV." she said.

"And now, if you don't mind, this girl's mother is anxiously waiting to see her daughter again." Falcon said, causing Asuka to look at the avian avenger in confusion.

Psylocke then went over to Asuka, still in Speed's arms, and placed her hands on the girls head, sending a psychic surge through her mind that dropped her into unconsciousness.

"Alright, people, let's move out!" Captain America said, leading the team off the Bridge and towards their waiting jet.

The second they left the bridge, the entire group fell back to the ground. The Trinity Brethren harder than the others.

"Get Them!" Lee shouted, racing off the bridge after the Avengers.

The heroes were out of the Geofront and headed back to their base before the Brethren reached them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Avengers Manor)

'_What exactly did you do to her?'_ Falcon asked Psylocke as the group exited the _Phoenix II_, Asuka still in Speed's arms.

'_She was lusting after you, Shinji-kun.'_ Psylocke replied. '_And I have no intention of sharing you with Asuka, of all people. So I gave her a mental suggestion to forget you, and focus on Tommy.' _  
_  
_'_Focus on.... you set her up with Aunt Wanda's son?'_ Falcon asked, seeing the Steel Fang was just arriving back at the base.

'_Like he couldn't use a girlfriend.'_ Psylocke mentally giggled as Asuka suddenly woke up in Speed's arms.

"Are you alright, miss?" Speed asked the girl.

"You're cute." she said, half-asleep, causing the mutant speedster to blush.

"Asuka?" a familiar voice caught the girl's attention.

Speed set her down as redhead looked over to see another group of costumed figures coming over to her, one of whom was someone she hadn't seen in years.

"Asuka!" the older redhead shouted, breaking away from a guy in a black and white costume and running over to her.

"M-Mother?" the younger redhead gasped, recognizing her own mother, as well as the feelings that went with her very presence.

Asuka was quickly wrapped up in the woman's arms, a dam of emotions exploding from her eyes in seconds, her knees feeling weak, and her arms moving on their own to wrap around the woman she had missed for so many years.

After the tearful reunion, when both mother and daughter had calmed down, Yui Ikari walked over to them with her son behind her.

"There's a lot to explain, so for now we'll..." Yui started to say, only to be interrupted when another figure, a tiger-furred woman in a blue bikini, raced into the hanger.

"Am I glad you guys are back!" Tigra shouted.

"Tigra, what's wrong?" Cap asked.

"I think you need to see this for yourself." the feral avenger said.

Tigra lead the Avengers to the gymnasium where they saw a girl with blue hair and red-eyes flipping through the air with incredible agility and reflexes. Her skills appeared to be on par with that of both Captain America and Black Widow, as she leapt through the air, away from the parallel bars, towards the nearest wall, braced her feet against the wall and spring boarded off it, back down towards the exercise mat, landing perfectly with amazing grace and balance.

The entire group was shocked at what they were seeing. It was Yui who noticed the blue-furred Beast off to the side, sitting down and taking notes, and walked over to him.

"Hank, what happened? When I left Rei was unconscious and bedridden, and now she's doing aerial gymnastics?" Yui asked. "And why do you look... tired?" she said, noticing that his body language seemed a little sluggish.

"It's a long story." Hank said as Rei, dressed in a blue and white leotard that left nothing of her shapely and athletic form to the imagination, came over to them.

"Are you alright, father?" Rei asked Hank, sitting next to him.

"Father?" Shinji asked in shock.

"Hank, what happened?" Yui asked the blue-furred mutant, barely noticing that Rei's hair was now the same color as Hank's blue fur.

"The short version is: Rei was dying." Hank said.

"Dying?" Cap asked.

"Apparently Gendo was supplying her with a special medication in order to suppress her Angelic DNA. Without it, her Angel side was becoming aggressive, threatening a complete takeover of her genetic structure. Therefore, the only way to save her was to replace the Angel DNA with the genetic coding of another person. Since you were away, and since I couldn't ask anyone else to do this, I used the nanomites to remove the Angelic DNA, and implant my own. The process worked, and as a result the girl has gained some rather impressive athletic skills."

"But the Angelic DNA comprised more than 90 percent of her body. To replace that much genetic information within her.... Hank!" Yui gasped.

"I had no choice. I did not want her to die." Hank stated, feeling his right arm being held by the blue-haired girl. "Fortunately her body-mass as compared to my own was negligible that I did not have to do a complete transfer. But it'll take a while for my own body to regenerate my own DNA."

"That's why you're so weak." Yui said.

"I can barely stand as is." Hank said.

Yui and the others were stunned at what they were hearing, only to have Yui smile as she hugged the blue-furred mutant scientist tightly around his neck.

"Oh, Hank! You wonderful, brilliant blue ball of fur you!" she cried out. "That is the most selfless and heroic thing I've ever seen anyone do for another person."

"Wait! Are you saying that her body now contains the DNA of both my mother and Dr McCoy?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Yui said.

"Did you say, your mother?" Rei asked, looking at Shinji.

"Yes. Yui Ikari is my mother." Shinji stated.

"Then.... you are my brother?" Rei asked.

Shinji was stunned by this. But he wasn't upset.

"I.... guess it does." Shinji said, causing Rei to smile as well.

While the group looked at each other at the rather tender moment that passed amongst them, Janet, who was already there, wrapped her arm around Steve's arm.

"You know, I think we're going to need a bigger mansion." Janet said.

"I think you might be right." Steve said with a laugh.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**TBC  
**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Authors Notes:  
Yes, I know I've added a lot of content here, but I couldn't help it. I mean you take an idea and you just run with it to an amazing degree, coming up with all kinds of things that you would never had originally occurred to you before.  
I brought Yui Ikari back, so I thought I should bring back Asuka's mother as well. And like when I turned Yui into Elektra, I've turned Kyoko into Hellcat. I've also made Rei into Hank and Yui's daughter, I've gotten Asuka interested in Speed, I've introduced Solaris to the story, and I've given Shinji another threesome. (So he's had five women in the past two chapters)  
I've destroyed the Sixth Angel with a new mecha, I've made Wolverine a mecha pilot, I've turned Janet into another mecha pilot, and I've prevented NERV from getting the First Angel.  
And now, please enjoy these omake's.  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
OMAKE 1 (Additional scene for the story)

(Gendo's hospital room)  
"Who are you?" Gendo asked, blinking to see a tall man dressed in a purple cloak and wearing a red and white helmet/mask.  
"My name is Berg Katse. But you can call me.... Solaris." the man with the feminine voice said.  
"Are you here to offer your services?"  
"I am."  
"I've already been down that road once, and it failed miserably."  
"Don't judge them so harshly, Commander. The Trinity Brethren has had some measure of success. But I am here to offer you funding for your beleaguered agency, special troops and technology, and... as a bonus... will help eliminate your enemies for you."  
"For a price, right?"  
"Of course, for a price."  
"If you are so advanced, then I don't have anything you'd be interested in."  
"Such as the Eva's?"  
Gendo looked at the elaborately dressed man.  
"You want the Evangelions?" Gendo asked.  
"Your Mass Produced Eva's will suffice." Solaris said.  
Gendo actually considered that. The MPE's weren't really essential to his plans as they were to SEELE.  
"I accept." Gendo said with a sneer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"We have to go after them!" Scarlet Witch stated.  
"Not yet!" Yui said, stopping the group.  
"What?" Wanda asked.  
"Shinji-kun! You and the others take the _Phoenix II_ and go rescue the girl. Wanda and Logan come with me. There's something I need to do first." Yui said.  
"Alright. Let's go!" Shinji said as he raced into the _Phoenix II_ with Psylocke, Phoenix, and Ms Marvel right behind him.  
Cap gunned the engines and took off.  
"Yui, what's going on?" Wanda asked.  
"I need you!" Yui stated.  
"Why Yui, this is so sudden!" Wanda gasped as she blushed, her hands over her cheeks.  
"I know, but I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer." Yui said with a smile.  
"Yui!"  
"Wanda!"  
"Yui!"  
"Wanda!"  
"Oh god." Wolverine groaned.  
(Inside Unit 02)  
_Someone Get Me Out Of Here!!!!_ Kyoko shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was a nice day and Shinji was sparring with Mark and Joe. "Let's see if you two gotten any better." Shinji smirked. So the fight was on, it was great. The rest of the team was looking on. Steve, T'Challa and Logan were with them.

"Kid's getting better," said Logan. Steve and T'Challa nodded as moves were being used and Shinji had taken down Mark.

"It's just you and me now, Shinji." Said Joe.

"You still want this?" Said Shinji, "hold nothing back or I will be insulted." Joe growled and it was on again. The fight was freaking epic, some of the others were actually making bets on the fight.

"I got $10 on Shinji," said Jen, Shinji and Joe had went at it. Joe almost had Shinji but he make a critical mistake and Shinji grabbed Joe in a 'Figure-4 arm and head lock'. Of course, Joe tapped. Shinji let him go and helped him up.

"Good fight Joe," he said and he went to hit the showers. Yui just smirked.

"Powerful and humble," she said "Tony, remind me to thank Keith for raising him right."

* * *

Later Shinji was now dressed in a banded collar shirt, a nice suit and boots. Jun looked over to see him. "You look nice." She said.

"Thanks, have to meet up with our UN liaison." He said, "mom, Aunt Wanda, Jan, Carol and T'Challa are going with me to meet her."

"What is her name?"

"I got it right here," he pulled out the letter with her name on it. "Mari Minakami."

"Okay, be careful."

"We will," with that they got in to a sedan were surrounded by military transport and took off for the airport.

* * *

(In the sedan)

Shinji was looking at Mari's files and was impressed. "Captain at 18, not bad." He said.

"A Captain?" Said Wanda, "so young?"

"Well, after the 'Second Impact' there were wars for territory and the age for enlistment had went down to 16 in most countries." Said Yui.

"My god." Said Carol, they pulled up to the airport and went in to meet up with Mari.

* * *

(Airport)

A young woman with brown hair in pigtails and brown eyes behind designer framed glasses was waiting for the people to pick her up. She was in a dress suit and heels, just then a group of people came up to her. "Excuse me, Ms. Minakami?" Said one of them, she looked over and saw them they were dressed in robes. "We are here to pick you up."

"Where are you're papers?" She asked, the man handed them to her. She knew that they weren't there for her. "Oh, Mr. Ikari. So, you're here to make ze bid for this Olympics?" The people were confused.

"Uh, yes we are." He said.

"Very well, let us go." She said and as they were about to leave, she pulled out a hand tazer and hit him with it, sending 10000 volts through him. Then took off.

"GET HER!" So they started to chase her.

Meanwhile Shinji and the others had showed up to pick her up. They walked inside and were met by security. "Are you the people to pick a Mari Minakami?" Said the chief.

"Yes we are," said Yui.

"Good, we need your help." They followed the team to an area were the robed people were looking for Mari. Shinji stopped so the team was out of the way.

"Son of a bitch!" He said.

"Well, we finally get the fanatics." Said Carol.

"What do we do?" Said T'Challa.

"What we have to," said Jan. "I'll call the team."

"We'll look for Mari," said Wanda as Carol nodded.

"We'll keep our 'friends' busy." Said Shinji, they smiled it was time to play. "AVENGERS..."

"ASSEMBLE!" Everyone transformed into their gear and went to do what they were supposed to do. Falcon looked to Panther and Elektra and nodded. They went over to the fight.

* * *

(With Wasp)

The flighty super heroine had shrunk to wasp size and flew into the rafters. "Wasp to HQ come in HQ."

_This is Cap, Wasp. What's wrong? _

"We got the 'Brethern' here."

_More ninjas? _

"No, I think they are the Fanatics."

_We are on the way!_

* * *

(With Scarlet Witch and Ms. Marvel)

Wanda and Carol had wanted to find Mari and get her safety. So, Falcon told them that he, Electra and Panther would buy them some time. So they did as they found Mari, "are you Capt. Minakami?" Said Scarlet Witch.

"Yes I am," she said. She went with them and they were about to leave when they were caught by some fanatics.

"DIE HERITICS!" Just then a blue, white and red shield smacked one of them up side the head. Another was tripped up by a bolo and another was hit by lightening. They looked up and saw their team mates.

"Thanks Cap." Said Ms. Marvel, they took off to help out Falcon and the others.

* * *

(With Falcon, Panther and Electra)

Falcon's team was taking out the fanatics left and right when Lee grabbed him from behind and held a blade to his neck. "SURRENDER! OR HE DIES!"

"NO! DON'T GIVE UP!" Falcon screamed, as he struggled. Lee still held him, the team put down their weapons or powered down.

"FOOLS! NOW YOU ALL WILL DIE!" Lee said and was about to snap his fingers as Falcon slammed his head in to Lee's face breaking his nose. Then he pulled out his kunai and cut one of Lee's hands off. Then he turned and clocked him that was when Wolverine came in bloody and his claws out.

"Took care of them?" Said Falcon.

"You know me, 'the Best at what I can do'." He smirked.

"Are you alright Falcon-kun?" Said Swan.

"Yeah," then he grabbed Lee. "Who paid you? Was It GENDO?" Lee just looked at him and laughed.

"That weakling? You have no idea!" He said, then he was about to punch the psycho when Electra stopped him.

"No, Falcon!" She said and he stopped. She pulled out her sais and pointed them at vital parts of Lee's body. "We both know who really hired you, SEELE right?" Lee paled, "no need to answer. Guards!" A couple came, "get this trash out of my face!"

"MA'AM!" They took him and his followers away. She looked at Falcon and took off his helmet. Not knowing someone was watching them.

"Shinji-kun, you need to calm down. I know what happened but you are the best thing I have, if you were taken from me there is no world. Okay? Don't take risks like that, promise me?"

"Yes ma'am," he said and she kissed him. With that they looked to Mari, "well um welcome to Tokyo-3."

"Merci, Mr. Ikari." She said and so they left.

_End for now._

**Note:** I know I said 'the bad guys would win' but I'm too much of a good guy.


End file.
